El hechizo del duelo
by Gabe Logan
Summary: Un crossover Yu-gi-ho Slayers, Fin Primera parte
1. UN hechizo

EL HECHIZO DEL DUELO  
Por Gabe Logan.  
Slayers es propiedad de Hajime Kanzaka y Rui Araizumi.  
Yu-Gi-OH! es propiedad de Kasuki Takahashi.  
  
Capitulo 1: Un hechizo mal hecho.  
  
Lina observaba interesada el Libro que acababan de encontrar en un templo antiguo, aunque Gourry no tenia ningún interés y solo pensaba en comida.  
  
-¡Increíble!- dijo Lina. -¿Qué cosa?- pregunto Gourry. -¡Como que cosa!, ¡Este libro contiene grandes hechizos!- dijo Lina emocionada -¡Y lo mejor es que es mío! -¿Y vas a probar algún hechizo del libro?- pregunto Gourry. -¡Por supuesto!, ¡Y ya se cual probar!- dijo Lina señalando un punto en el libro. -¿Por qué siento que algo malo va a pasar?- dijo Gourry para si. Mientras que Lina preparaba todo para el hechizo.  
  
El público de ciudad Domino aplaudían emocionados la presentación del nuevo sistema holográfico lanzado por Kaiba corp. Yugi y sus amigos habían sido invitados por Mokuba, el cual les tenia mucho aprecio, a pesar de que a Kaiba no le parecía la amistad de su hermano menor con ellos. Joey estaba impresionado por la calidad del aparato.  
  
-Me duele admitirlo, pero Don Perfecto si que se lucio esta vez- dijo Joey observando el sistema holográfico que le había regalado Mokuba. -Y este sistema mejorara la manera de llevar a cabo los duelos- dijo Tristan. -Aun así, ¿me pregunto por que Kaiba estará lanzando este nuevo sistema si no hay ningún torneo en las próximas fechas?- dijo Yugi observando su sistema. -Bueno, de todos modos creo que esto nos permitirá entretenernos mas- dijo Tea levantando el sistema que ella poseía. En eso se escuchan varios aplausos y todos voltean a ver a Seto Kaiba, quien daba su discurso de presentación del sistema holográficos de duelo de monstruos (SHDM). -¡Miren es mi hermano!- dijo Mokuba emocionado. Joey de repente volteo a ver hacia otro lado y su cara mostró sorpresa, y a la vez algo de alegría. -¿Qué pasa Joey?- pregunto Yugi. -¿Qué no es Mai la que se encuentra allí?- dijo Joey. Yugi y los demás voltearon y en efecto, era Mai Valentine, quien también observaba la presentación del SHDM. -¡Oye Mai!- grito Yugi. Mai volteo a verlos. -¡Yugi, Joey!, ¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto Mai sorprendida. -¡Pues lo mismo que tu!- dijo Tea -Por cierto los demás también estamos aquí- dijo Tea molesta. -¿EH?, a disculpen, es que no los vi- dijo Mai sonriendo, Tea solo frunció el seño. -Ya tranquilas- dijo Yugi. -Joey- dijo Tristan de repente. -¿Qué pasa?- dijo Joey. -¿En donde esta Serenity?- pregunto Tristan. -Ella, esta cerca del estrado, ¿por qué?- pregunto Joey algo molesto. -No, por nada, solo quería saber- dijo Tristan asustado. -Eso espero- dijo Joey. Yugi y los demás sonrieron.  
  
Algunas horas mas tarde, ya todo el grupo estaba reunido (Serenity ya había llegado), y tomaban un helado invitado por Joey (a regañadientes), sin saber que eran observados por una persona oculta entre las sombras.  
  
-Bien faraón, siga disfrutando, por que pronto el rompecabezas del milenio será mío- dijo la vos, revelándose la figura de Yami Bakura -Igual que el Ojo del Milenio de Pegasus.  
  
Yugi y compañía platicaban animadamente cuando llego Kaiba a recoger a Mokuba.  
  
-Mokuba, es hora de irnos- dijo Kaiba con su tono frío de siempre. -Si hermano, solo deja me despido- dijo Mokuba. -Hola Kaiba- dijo Yugi. Kaiba solo le miro fríamente. -Parece que andamos de malas hoy, ¿verdad?- dijo Joey bromeando. -¿Por qué?, si el día de hoy le fue muy bien- dijo Serenity. -No molesten- dijo Kaiba. -Vamos, no te enojes que te saldrán arrugas- dijo Mai sonriendo. -De todos modos ya sabes que estas en confianza- dijo Tea. -Bah- dijo Kaiba. Mokuba lo vio y para evitar problemas decidió despedirse rápidamente. -Bueno chicos, yo me despido, vamonos hermano- dijo Mokuba. Kaiba asintió, mientras que Joey le hacía gestos. Justo en ese momento apareció Yami Bakura justo enfrente de Kaiba, quien de inmediato cubrió a su hermano. -¡Bakura- dijeron todos a la vez. -Hola faraón, creo que ya va siendo hora que me entregue su articulo del Milenio- dijo Yami Bakura sonriendo. -¡No te lo permitiremos!- dijo Yugi mientras cambiaba a Yami -Ni creas que tendrás una oportunidad malvado- dijo Yami. -Eso crees- dijo Y. Bakura.  
  
-¡Todo listo!- dijo Lina triunfalmente -¡Ahora solo hay que recitar el hechizo! -¿Oye Lina?- dijo Gourry de repente. -¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Lina. -¿Para que sirve ese hechizo?- pregunto Gourry. -¡Cabeza de medusa ya van tres veces que te lo explico!- dijo Lina exaltada. -¿En serio?- dijo Gourry. -No tienes remedio- dijo Lina resignada -Mira el hechizo sirve para transportar materia de un lugar a otro, como es un hechizo que requiere mucha concentración, un pequeño error en el puede hacer que todo salga mal. Por eso requiero que no me interrumpas- dijo Lina. -A, entiendo, creo- dijo Gourry. -Entonces empezare- dijo Lina.  
  
Yo llamo en el poder de Ceiphied. Con los poderes sagrados. Que permita el viaje entre un lugar y otro. Portal de Viaj...  
  
Lina no termino de decir el hechizo ya que por azares del destino Gourry se quedo dormido y comenzó a roncar fuertemente lo que la saco de concentración. Lina iba a golpear a Gourry cuando una luz de color violeta apareció, Lina se percato de que algo salía de la luz, así que se preparo por si era algo peligroso.  
  
-Bien Faraón, creo que es hora de que lleve a cabo mi plan- dijo Y. Bakura. -¿A que te refieres con eso?- dijo Joey. -Mira y veras- dijo Y. Bakura sacando el Ojo del Milenio de entre sus ropas. -¡El Ojo del Milenio!- dijo Yami sorprendido. -¡Pero yo pensé que Pegasus aun lo tenia!- dijo Tea. -Yo se lo robe y ahora empleare su poder, junto con el de mi anillo del Milenio para enviarlos a todos al reino de las sombras- dijo Y. Bakura mientras ambos artículos brillaban. -¡No te atrevas!- dijo Kaiba. Justo en ese momento los artículos brillaron, pero en vez de rodearlos de un aura obscura que tomase sus almas, una luz violeta los envolvió a todos y los hizo desaparecer con todo y sus cuerpos. -¿¡Pero que Diablos!?- dijo Y. Bakura al notar que todos habían desaparecido.  
  
Lina estaba asombrada, cuando la luz desapareció, justo frente a ella se encontraba una pareja tirada, el primero era un joven pelirrojo, pero con algunos mechones rubios que tenia una vestimenta azul, y junto a el se encontraba una muchacha de cabellos castaños que traía puesto un traje de dos piezas, un saco rosa y una falda azul.  
  
-¿Pero que rayos?- solo pudo decir Lina mientras observaba a la pareja.  
  
Continuara  
  
Y bien ¿qué les pareció?, se que no soy muy bueno para esto pero hago el esfuerzo. Como verán, ahora la duda es ¿Qué pasara con Yugi y sus amigos?¿Lina se llevara bien con ellos? ¿Podrán volver a su hogar?. Todo se empezara a develar en los siguientes capítulos. Cualquier duda o sugerencia a Barry_Burton3000@yahoo.com.mx los veo después 


	2. Yugi

EL HECHIZO DEL DUELO  
Por Gabe Logan.  
Slayers es propiedad de Hajime Kanzaka y Rui Araizumi.  
Yu-Gi-OH! es propiedad de Kasuki Takahashi.  
  
Capitulo: Mi nombre es Yugi.  
  
Lina estaba sorprendida, la pareja de jóvenes que acababan de aparecer enfrente de sus narices vestían de una manera raras, pero no parecían peligrosos, cuando menos la chica no, ya que podía sentir una extraña presencia en el chico.  
  
-Gourry, Gourry, despierta- dijo Lina despertando a Gourry. -¿Eh?, ¿Qué pasa Lina?- dijo Gourry bostezando. -Baboso, ¿que no vez lo que hay en el piso?- dijo Lina señalando a los chicos que estaban a los chicos. -¿Y quienes son esos chicos Lina?- pregunto Gourry, -¡¿Y como quieres que sepa animal?!- dijo Lina enfadada y dándole un coscorrón. En eso los chicos empezaron a despertar. -Ay, ¿qué paso?- dijo Yugi despertando -¿Tea, Joey están bien?- dijo Yugi. -¿Oye chico quien eres?- dijo Lina. Yugi volteo a verlos. -¿Quiénes son ustedes?- pregunto Yugi. -¡Eso es lo que te acabo de preguntar!- dijo Lina enfadada. -A, discúlpeme, mi nombre es Yugi Moto- dijo Yugi. En eso Tea comienza a despertar -Y ella es mi amiga Tea Gardner. -Yugi... ¿En donde estamos?, ¿En donde están los demás?- dijo Tea algo sorprendida. -No lo se Tea, estaba a punto de preguntárselo a esta señorita- dijo Yugi. -Mi nombre es Lina Invers, y se encuentran en un templo cercano al reino de Elmekia- dijo Lina. Yugi y Tea le miraron extrañados. -¿Creo que no te entendieron Lina?- dijo Gourry. -Ya lo note- dijo Lina. -Creo que ya no estamos en casa- dijo Tea. -Y yo creo que nos deben dar una explicación- dijo Lina. -La verdad es que nosotros no sabemos que paso- dijo Tea. -Solo recuerdo que Bakura nos ataco con el anillo del Milenio y que después apareció una gran luz que nos rodeo, luego de eso no recuerdo nada- dijo Yugi. Lina les vio con una cara de "What" que Yugi y Tea notaron de inmediato. -Yo creo que Yami podría explicárselo mejor Yugi- dijo Tea -Si eso creo- dijo Yugi levantándose. -¿Yami?, ¿Quién es Yami?- dijo Lina extrañada. -En un momento lo conocerás- dijo Yugi mientras una luz dorada salía de su articulo del Milenio, mientras que la apariencia de Yugi cambiaba a Yami. -¡Increíble!- dijo Lina. Gourry le miro extrañado. -¿Qué cosa?- dijo Gourry. -¡¿Qué no notaste su transformación!?- dijo Lina sorprendida. Tea le miro igual de sorprendida. -¡¿Tu también lo notaste?!- dijo Tea -¡Creí que yo era la única que lo notaba!- dijo Tea.  
  
Yami les miro con extrañeza, al igual que Gourry, quien empezaba a perder el interés en el asunto.  
  
-Mejor salimos de este lugar primero- dijo Gourry. Lina asintió. -Si, creo que será lo mejor- dijo Lina.  
  
Cuando todos salieron de el templo, tanto Yami como Tea se quedaron impresionados de ver que se encontraban cerca de una gran ciudad, la cual parecía ser del tipo medieval. Lina se percato de ello y empezó a darse cuenta de las consecuencias del hechizo mal lanzado.  
  
-Tea, creo que Bakura se excedió con esto- dijo Yami. -"Algo me dice que nos envió a un lugar que no es el reino de las sombras"- dijo Yugi desde el interior de Yami.  
  
Continuara.  
  
Este capitulo no me quedo como quería, pero creo que me doy a entender. En el próximo capitulo aparecerán mas personajes. Espero comentarios. Barry_Burton3000@yahoo.com.mx Hasta luego. 


	3. Ojos Rojos

EL HECHIZO DEL DUELO  
Por Gabe Logan.  
Slayers es propiedad de Hajime Kanzaka y Rui Araizumi.  
Yu-Gi-OH! es propiedad de Kasuki Takahashi.  
  
Capitulo 3: La quimera y el Ojos Rojos.  
  
Mai abrió lentamente los ojos, tenia un leve dolor de cabeza. Se percato de que cerca de ella se encontraba Joey inconsciente en el suelo.  
  
-Oye Joey despierta- dijo Mai meneándolo. -Cinco minutos mas mamá- dijo Joey medio dormido. -¡Weeler!- grito Mai haciendo que Joey pegara un gran brinco. -¡¿M.. Mai?!- dijo Joey asustado -¿Qué pasa? -No estoy segura, pero parece que tu amiguito nos hizo algo- dijo Mai. -Ya lo creo- dijo Joey, de pronto comenzó a mirar alrededor. -¿Qué pasa Joey?- dijo Mai extrañada. -¿Dónde estarán Yugi y los otros?- dijo Joey- Y mas importante ¿En donde estamos? -Parece un bosque- dijo Mai -Esa luz parece habernos traído aquí y nos separo a todos -Estúpido Bakura, ahora si la hizo buena, lo que no me explico es como logro quitarle su Ojo del Milenio a Pegasus- dijo Joey. -No lo se, lo que creo es que es mejor que vallamos a buscar a los demás- dijo Mai. -Bien- dijo Joey.  
  
En otro lugar del bosque, un hombre mejor conocido como Zelgadis Graywords se encontraba preparando en una pequeña fogata una olla de café negro, mientras revisaba unos textos mágicos que el acaba de encontrar. De pronto tuvo la impresión de sentir una gran presencia mágica y decidió ir a investigar. Cerca de allí un grupo de bandidos se encuentran observando a Mai y Joey, preparándose para atacarlos.  
  
-Bien, bien ¿Pero que tenemos aquí?- dijo el jefe de los bandidos apareciendo frente a Mai y Joey. -¿Quiénes son ustedes?- dijo Joey sorprendido. -Eso no les importa niño- dijo el bandido 2 -Solo queremos a la chica, si nos la das te dejaremos ir- dijo el bandido 3 con una mirada lasciva. -¿Qué se creen ustedes payasos?- dijo Mai molesta -¡A poco creen que nos asustan con sus disfraces que traen puestos!- dijo Mai -¿Disfraces?- dijo el jefe extrañado. -Mai, creo que ellos hablan en serio- dijo Joey extrañado. -¡Por supuesto que hablamos en serio niño!- dijo el jefe sacando su espada -¡A si que danos a la chica o de lo contrario correrá sangre aquí! -¡Esa espada es real!- dijo Mai sorprendida y asustada. De pronto Joey se paro frente a ella -Joey, ¿qué haces?- dijo Mai -No dejare que ninguno se te acerque- dijo Joey con firmeza. Mai le miro con inquietud. -¡Pero...!- dijo Mai. -No te preocupes, si estamos en donde creo que estamos, tal ves mi plan funcione- dijo Joey levantando su SHDM* y colocando su Deck* en su lugar correspondiente. -¡Ese es tu...!- dijo Mai. -¡Bien monos, creo que es ora de bailar!- dijo Joey sacando una carta de su Deck -¡Yo convoco al Dragón Negro de los ojos rojos- dijo Joey colocando la carta. Los bandidos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver como de repente frente a ellos aparecía un Gigantesco dragón. -¡¿Pe... pero que es eso?!- dijo el jefe asustado. -¡Debe ser un hechicero!- dijo el bandido 3. -¡Huyamos rápido!- dijo el bandido 2 y los demás ni cortos ni perezosos rápidamente le siguieron. -Creo que se lo tragaron- dijo Joey sonriendo. Mai estaba sorprendida. -¡Joey! ¿Cómo sabias que iban a huir?- dijo Mai. -Bueno, recuerdo que Yugi me dijo hace tiempo que en el reino de las sombras las cartas cobran vida, así que supuse que esos infelices se darían cuenta de que jamás podrían contra mi Ojos Rojos- dijo Joey. -¿Entonces me estas diciendo que estamos en el reino de las sombras?- dijo Mai. -Eso creo, la verdad es que la única ves que estuve aquí fue cuando Bakura encerró mi alma en la carta de el Espadachín de Flama- dijo Joey poniendo un mano detrás de su cabeza -Bueno, creo que no sabremos donde estamos si no nos movemos, ¿Verdad?- dijo Joey, Mai le sonrió. -Si, vamos ya- dijo Mai -Por cierto Joey. -¿Qué pasa?- dijo Joey. -Gracias por ayudarme- dijo Mai sonriéndole. -No... no hay de que- dijo Joey sonrojado. Entre los árboles Zelgadis los miraba asombrado. -Eso si que fue raro, esos chicos no parecen hechiceros, pero lo que hicieron me ha dejado impresionado- dijo Zelgadis -Creo que es mejor que los siga, no tardaran en llegar a la ciudad de Elmekia y puede que haya problemas- dijo Zelgadis siguiéndolos.  
  
Continuara.  
  
*SHDM: Sistema Holográfico de Duelo de Monstruos. (Quienes hayan visto el torneo de ciudad duelista sabrán a que me refiero aunque el nombre no es el mismo) *Deck: Baraja de duelo.  
  
Este capitulo me quedo dos tres, pero espero que les agrade. Como verán los chicos quedaron desperdigados por todos lados, pero parecen estar confundiendo el mundo de los Slayers con el Reino de las sombras (cuando menos Joey), y ahora la duda, ¿por qué en parejas?, la verdad es que me pareció mas entretenido ponerlos en las parejas tradicionales (Yugi-Yami- Tea, Mai-Joey, Serenity-Tristan), por cierto, a causa de que no he visto todo lo que es la serie de Yu-Gi-Oh! Encontraran muchas divergencias, para este fic, decidí que Serenity ya había recuperado la vista, y como casi no se mucho de Isis y de Malik es por eso que no los incluí, aunque quien sabe, probablemente próximamente tenga algún plan con respecto a ellos.  
  
Cualquier duda, crítica o comentario a Barry_Burton3000@yahoo,com.mx Hasta luego. 


	4. ¿Quien eres?

EL HECHIZO DEL DUELO  
Por Gabe Logan.  
Slayers es propiedad de Hajime Kanzaka y Rui Araizumi.  
Yu-Gi-OH! es propiedad de Kasuki Takahashi.  
  
Capitulo 4: ¿Quién eres?...  
  
Tristan despertó, se percato de que estaba en una cama, aunque el lugar era muy extraño para él.  
  
-¿En donde estoy?- dijo Tristan- ¿Qué paso?, ¿Cómo llegue aquí?- se dijo Tristan empezando a revisar el cuarto con la mirada, en eso se percato de que Serenity se encontraba en la cama contigua durmiendo -¡Serenity!- dijo Tristan. Despertando a Serenity. -¿Eh?, ¿Qué ocurre?- dijo Serenity despertando. -¡A!, ¡disculpa por despertarte!, ¿estas bien?- pregunto Tristan preocupado. -Solo me duele un poco la cabeza, ¿qué tal tu?- dijo Serenity sonriéndole a Tristan, este solo se sonrojo. -Yo... yo... estoy bien- dijo Tristan sonrojado -¿Aunque no se por que pero me late que no estamos donde deberíamos de estar?- dijo Tristan. -¿Dónde están los demás?- pregunto Serenity. -No lo se, parece que Bakura nos hizo algo con su articulo ese- dijo Tristan, en eso Serenity soltó algunas lagrimas. -¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Tristan. -Hermano,¿dónde estas?- dijo Serenity sollozando. Tristan se acerco a ella y le poso un brazo en el hombro. -Tranquila, ya veras que el esta bien- dijo Tristan. Serenity le miro. -¿Eso crees?- pregunto Serenity esperanzada. -Claro, ya sabes como es de cabeza dura el buen Joey- dijo Tristan. -Es cierto- dijo Serenity sonriendo -Gracias Tristan- dijo Serenity. -¿Por qué?- pregunto Tristan extrañado. -Por estar aquí conmigo- dijo Serenity acomodándose en su regazo. -Serenity...- dijo Tristan mirándola con ternura.  
  
En ese momento la puerta se abrió, Tristan y Serenity observaron la puerta y vieron que entraba una mujer muy hermosa, era rubia y vestía con un traje de color rosa. La mujer les sonrío.  
  
-Veo que ya despertaron- dijo la mujer. -Disculpe ¿quién es usted?- pregunto Tristan. -Mi nombre es Filia Ul Copt, gusto en conocerlos- dijo Filia sonriendo mientras los veía con interés -Y dime chico, ¿tu novia esta bien?- pregunto Filia. -¿Novia?- dijeron Tristan y Serenity a la vez -¿Y de donde saca que somos novios?- pregunto Serenity. -Pues desde que entre han estado bastante abrazaditos los dos- dijo Filia. Serenity y Tristan se observaron y se separaron rápidamente mientras se sonrojaban. -Disculpa- dijeron ambos a la vez. Filia sonrío (veo que ella sonríe mucho). -Ahora, si ya se encuentran bien- dijo Filia -¿Podrían decirme que hacían tirados en medio del bosque?- pregunto Filia. -La verdad es que no sabemos ni en donde estamos señorita Filia- dijo Serenity. -Si, con tanto ajetreo que provoco Bakura no sabemos que paso con los otros- dijo Tristan -Pero me imagino que la magia de Bakura nos ha enviado a un lugar muy diferente que a donde me envió cuando me encerró en la carta del cyber-comandante- dijo Tristan. -¿De que hablan?- pregunto Filia confundida. -Disculpe señorita, ¿en donde estamos?- pregunto Tristan de repente. -E... Estamos en una hostería en el reino de Elmekia- dijo Filia. Tristan se puso a pensar (en serio). -Bien, ahora entiendo- dijo Tristan. -¿Qué cosa?- preguntaron Serenity y Filia. -Que estamos perdidos- dijo Tristan sonriendo. Tanto Filia como Serenity se cayeron al estilo anime. -Creo que eso no resuelve nada- dijo Serenity. Filia asintió. -De todos modos, hay que encontrar la manera de saber como llegamos aquí- dijo Tristan. -Bueno creo que están de suerte- dijo Filia. -¿Por qué?- preguntaron Serenity y Tristan. -Por que una amiga mía que es una gran hechicera se encuentra cerca de aquí- dijo Filia -Tal ves pueda ayudarnos- dijo Filia. -Bueno, pues que esperamos, ¡A la carga!- dijo Tristan emocionado. -¿Siempre es así?- pregunto Filia. -¿El?, si, por eso es que me agrada- dijo Serenity sonriendo, Filia le devolvió la sonrisa. -Bueno creo que nos mejor ponemos en marcha, quede de encontrarme con Lina a las 10 y ya solo faltan 15 minutos- dijo Filia. -Usted solo guíenos señorita- dijo Tristan mientras recogía sus cosas. -Entonces vamos- dijo Filia, siendo seguida por Serenity y por Tristan.  
  
Continuara:  
  
E aquí otro capitulo, para el siguiente ya vendrán los hermanos Kaiba, quienes se encontraran con una de las personas mas alegres y efusivas del anime, si, me refiero a Amelia, ahora solo hay que esperar a ver como se llevan el frío Seto Kaiba, el pequeño Mokuba y la princesa de Seyluun. Y si creen que Ryo Bakura se a quedado al margen, pues están mal, ya que el también aparecerá mas tarde.  
  
Dudas, criticas, y ayuda a Barry_Burton3000@yahoo.com.mx. Hasta la proxima. 


	5. Encuentros

EL HECHIZO DEL DUELO  
Por Gabe Logan.  
Slayers es propiedad de Hajime Kanzaka y Rui Araizumi.  
Yu-Gi-OH! es propiedad de Kasuki Takahashi.  
  
Capitulo 5: El encuentro.  
  
Amelia se encontraba platicando animadamente con Mokuba, mientras que Kaiba analizaba la situación.  
  
-¿Así que tu hermano es dueño de una gran compañía?- dijo Amelia interesada. -¡Por supuesto!, ¡además de que es un gran empresario!- dijo Mokuba alegremente. -¿Por cierto?- dijo Amelia. -¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Mokuba. -¿Qué es una compañía?- pregunto Amelia. Mokuba le miro con una gota de sudor. -"Como es que vine a caer aquí"-dijo Kaiba para si, mientras recordaba como habían conocido a la alegre princesa.  
  
FLASHBACK.  
  
Kaiba había despertado y se percato de que tanto el como su hermano se encontraban en una especie de camino de terraceria. Además de percatarse que no estaban ninguno de los demás chicos con ellos, en otras circunstancias no le hubiera importado, simplemente si su hermano estaba bien, todo estaba bien para él, pero para su desgracia, el sabia que requeriría la ayuda de Yugi para salir de donde diablos se supone que estarán.  
  
-¿Hermano?- dijo Mokuba despertando -¿Dónde estamos?- dijo Mokuba. -No lo se, pero se que este no es el reino de las sombras- dijo Kaiba. -¿Disculpen, se encuentran bien?- dijo una voz tras de ellos. Kaiba volteo y se percato de que había una joven atrás de ellos. -¿Y tu quien eres?- pregunto secamente Kaiba. La joven le miro extrañada para luego fruncir el seño. -¡Pero quien te crees que eres para hablarme así!- dijo la joven enfadada. Kaiba solo refunfuño, mientras Mokuba trataba de mediar entre ellos. -Señorita, por favor disculpe a mi hermano, es solo que a veces es un poco rudo- dijo Mokuba tratando de tranquilizar el ambiente. En eso la joven volteo a verlo y puso una expresión de sorpresa. -¡Pero que lindo niño!- dijo la joven abrazando a Mokuba efusivamente, provocando que este se sonrojara, y no era para menos, ya que la joven era bastante bella, además de estar muy bien dotada. -¿Eh... disculpe... señorita... quien es usted?- dijo Mokuba rojo como un tomate. La joven se separo de él sonriendo. -¡A disculpa pequeño!- dijo la joven aclarando su garganta -Mi nombre es Amelia Will Tesla Seyluun- dijo Amelia presentándose -¡Gusto en conocerte!. -¡A... no... el gusto es mío!- dijo Mokuba apenado. Kaiba de pronto se paro enfrente de ellos. -Mokuba, es hora de irnos, tenemos que encontrar a Yugi y a los otros- dijo Kaiba. -Hermano, cuando menos debemos presentarnos con la señorita- dijo Mokuba algo enfadado por la actitud de su hermano. -Puedes llamarme Amelia si quieres pequeño- dijo Amelia sonriéndole. -Bah, hagan lo que quieran- dijo Kaiba. -Mi nombre es Mokuba Kaiba y él es mi hermano Seto Kaiba- dijo Mokuba. -Ya nos presentamos, ahora debemos irnos- dijo Kaiba. Mokuba suspiro resignado. -Esta bien hermano, fue un placer conocerla señorita Amelia- dijo Mokuba despidiéndose. -¡Esperen un momento!- dijo Amelia de repente. -¿Que pasa?- pregunto Kaiba. -Es que considere que tal vez yo pueda ayudarlos a encontrar a quienes buscan, de todos modos, ustedes son nuevos en este lugar- dijo Amelia sonriéndoles. -Eso es cierto hermano, no sabemos donde estamos y podría pasar bastante tiempo antes de que sepamos en donde están Yugi y los demás- dijo Mokuba sonriendo. -Esta bien, solo para poder salir mas rápido de este lugar- dijo Kaiba. -¡Entonces vengan conmigo!- dijo Amelia -¡De todos modos yo me dirigía a encontrarme con unos amigos que de seguro nos ayudaran!. -Ya que- dijo Kaiba.  
  
FIN DEL FLASHBACK.  
  
-¿Cuánto falta para que lleguen tus amigos jovencita?- dijo Kaiba. -Ya no deben de tardar- dijo Amelia -Y por cierto mi nombre es Amelia- dijo Amelia enfadada. -Je, je, discúlpelo señorita Amelia, como ya le dije, mi hermano no es muy comunicativo aunque es una buena persona- dijo Mokuba sonriendo avergonzado. -¡Amelia!- se escucho de repente. Amelia y los demás voltearon y pudieron ver a una joven rubia la cual iba acompañada de dos jóvenes que vestían de una apariencia extraña para ella. -¡Filia!, ¡Qué bueno que has llegado!- dijo Amelia contenta -¡Ya te extrañaba!- dijo Amelia abrazando a Filia. -¡Yo también te extrañaba!- dijo Filia devolviéndole el abrazo. -¡Hey Kaiba!, ¡que bueno que te encontramos!- dijo Tristan saludando. -Vaya, así que es el inútil- dijo Kaiba sonriendo despectivamente -¿Dónde están Yugi y él perro de Joey?- dijo Kaiba. -¡¿A quien llamas inútil?!- dijo Tristan enfadado. -No veo a otro inútil en el lugar- dijo Kaiba. -¡Hermano!- dijo Mokuba enfadado. Amelia y Filia solo les miraban pelear. -¡Ya veras quien es el inútil después de que te rompa esa cara autocomplaciente!- dijo Tristan, pero Serenity se paro frente a él y se acerco a Kaiba. -Retráctate- dijo Serenity con seriedad mientras miraba a Kaiba fijamente. -¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?- dijo Kaiba arrogante. -El que seas millonario no te da el derecho de insultar a mi hermano y a mis amigos- dijo Serenity derramando algunas lagrimas. Kaiba le miro sorprendido y algo apenado. -¡Ella tiene razón hermano!,¡Debes disculparte por lo que dijiste!- dijo Mokuba enfadado. -Esta bien... me retracto, ¿contentos?- dijo Kaiba volteándose -Ahora díganme ¿los han visto?- dijo Kaiba. -No... aun no- dijo Tristan aun molesto. -¿Disculpen, ustedes se conocen?- pregunto Filia extrañada. -Por desgracia- dijeron Tristan y Kaiba a la vez. -Oh, ya veo- dijo Amelia viéndolos con una gota de sudor ajeno -¡Ah!, Amelia, ¿Aun no llega Lina?- dijo Filia. -No, aun no, aunque no creo que tarden- dijo Amelia. En eso Serenity y Mokuba observaron fijamente a un punto y mostraron una expresión de asombro. -¿Qué pasa?- dijo Kaiba extrañado. -¡Ellos no son...!- dijo Mokuba pero fue interrumpido por Serenity. -¡Hermano!- grito Serenity feliz.  
  
Joey y Mai estaban caminando por las calles de esa extraña ciudad, aunque para su desgracia, la poca sutileza de Joey les impidió acceder a algo de información útil, lo que ya los tenia algo fastidiados.  
  
-Que lugar, nadie nos a dicho nada de utilidad- dijo Joey. -Lo que pasa es que no sabes preguntar, ¿por que no me dejas intentarlo?- dijo Mai, pero Joey negó con la cabeza. -Nah, no te preocupes, yo se que puedo conseguir la información, solo debo de hallar a alguien que no te mire... digo nos mira con ojos de lujuria- dijo Joey algo sonrojado. -¿Estas diciendo que es mi culpa?- dijo Mai enfadada. -¡No... no es eso!, ¡Digo, es solo que cuando vemos a alguien, esas personas no parecen poder contestar bien al estar una belleza frente a ellos...!- dijo Joey, pero se callo al darse cuenta de lo que decía. Mai también se sonrojo, pero sonrío y se acerco a Joey. -Sabes Joey, te ves lindo cuando te sonrojas- dijo Mai coquetamente mientras que Joey solo sonreía como torpe. De pronto un grito les llamo la atención. -¡Hermano!- se escucho. -¿Serenity?, ¡Serenity!- dijo Joey alegre de ver a su hermana -¡Que bueno que estas bien!- dijo Joey sonriendo mientras Serenity lloraba feliz de su encuentro. -¿Dónde están los otros?- pregunto Mai de repente. -¡Estamos aquí!- dijeron Mokuba y Tristan alegres. -¡Chicos!- dijeron Mai y Joey alegres. -¡Qué bueno que están bien!- dijo Tristan -¿Y que hicieron mientras estuvieron solos picarones?- dijo Tristan con malicia. Mai y Joey se sonrojaron. -¡Cállate!- dijo Joey enfadado -¿Dónde están Yugi y Tea?- pregunto Joey. -No lo sabemos, estas jóvenes nos dijeron que nos ayudarían a buscarlos- dijo Mokuba señalando a Filia y a Amelia, quienes los miraban sin entender nada. Joey se sonrojo al verlas y rápidamente se les acerco. -¡Buenos días señoritas!, ¡Mi nombre es Joey Wheeler y es un placer el conocer a tan bellas jóvenes!- dijo Joey sonriéndoles, mientras que Amelia y Filia solo le miraban extrañadas, Mai parecía enfadada -¿Y como dicen que se llaman?- pregunto Joey. -Eh... mi nombre es Amelia- dijo Amelia algo sonrojada por los halagos. -Yo me llamo Filia Ul Copt- dijo Filia -Y el placer es nuestro. -Vaya Wheeler, veo que no pierdes el tiempo para hacer el ridículo- dijo Kaiba claramente entretenido por la escena. -No molestes sonrisitas, de todos modos no pienso caer en tus provocaciones frente a tan bellas chicas- dijo Joey. Kaiba le miro extrañado, mientras que Mai se acercaba molesta. -Como si a alguien le importase ver como trapean el piso contigo niño- dijo Mai. -¿Oye que te pasa?- dijo Joey molesto. -¡Eso te lo debería de preguntar yo!, ¡Que no recuerdas que venimos a buscar la manera de volver a casa y no a ligar con chicas!- dijo Mai enfadada -Sin ofender- dijo Mai observando a Filia y Amelia. -No... no hay problema- dijeron ambas al unísono. Joey la miro de repente. -¿Qué pasa?- dijo Mai sonrojada al ver que Joey le miraba el rostro. -Creo saber que tienes- dijo Joey sonriendo -Estas celosa- dijo Joey. A Mai se le subieron los colores al rostro. -¡Pero que demonios estas diciendo, quien podría estar celosa de semejante tonto!- dijo Mai molesta y sonrojada a la vez. Joey solo se reía para si y los demás los veían con vergüenza ajena. -"Creo que esto se pondrá interesante"- dijo Kaiba para si mientras les observaba. -Vamos no es para que te molestes- dijo Joey. -Eres insufrible- dijo Mai. En eso una voz llamo la atención de ambos. -Veo que no pueden dejar de pelear- dijo la voz. -Déjalos Yugi, de todos modos ya vez que es como mejor se llevan- dijo Tea, mientras Yugi asentía, atrás de ellos se encontraban Lina y Gourry. -¡Señorita Lina, señor Gourry!- dijo Filia alegre. -Hola chicas- dijo Lina saludándolas. -¡Lina, Gourry!- dijo Amelia. -Vaya, se ve que has crecido un poco- le dijo Gourry a Amelia mientras que ella le sonreía. -¡Yugi, Tea, creímos que ya no los veríamos mas!- dijo Joey abrazándolos a ambos. -¡Que bueno que están bien!- dijo Tristan alegre, Serenity y Mokuba también se veían felices, aunque Kaiba no se unía a la celebración. -Qué bueno que llegaste Yugi, ahora espero que sepas la manera de volver- dijo Kaiba. -Aun no se alguna forma de volver, pero se que estas personas nos ayudaran- dijo Yugi señalando a Lina y a los demás. -Bah- fue la única reacción de Kaiba.  
  
En una esquina, una figura en un traje blanco y con la cara cubierta por una capucha les observaba extrañado, la figura se quito la capucha develando el rostro de Zelgadis.  
  
-Parece que el poder mágico que sentí debe de provenir de ese chico con el collar de la pirámide invertida- dijo Zelgadis -Creo que será mejor que los vigile, no sea que vayan a ser peligrosos.  
  
Continuara.  
  
Se que están muy cortos, pero es que tengo el seso algo seco y no se me ocurre nada mas. Este episodio no me quedo como lo esperaba, pero es que aun me fallan un poco las ideas, por cierto, este fic es un alter-Universe, puesto que todo lo que he visto de Yu-Gi-Oh! Es hasta la aparición de Duke Devlin, lo demás solo lo he leído por medio de resúmenes de los capítulos, aun así intentare hacer lo mejor que pueda, y para quienes quieran a Zeros, no se preocupen que el entrara en los siguientes capítulos.  
  
Dudas, Criticas y ayuda a Barry_Burton3000@yahoo.com.mx, hasta la proxima. 


	6. Viaje

EL HECHIZO DEL DUELO  
Por Gabe Logan.  
Slayers es propiedad de Hajime Kanzaka y Rui Araizumi.  
Yu-Gi-OH! es propiedad de Kasuki Takahashi.  
  
Capitulo 5: Viaje.  
  
Zelgadis se encontraba observado al recién formado grupo mientras analizaba la situación en la que se encontraba, decidió por el momento mantenerse alejado de Lina y los demás, de todos modos así podría investigar mejor a los jóvenes sin ser interrumpido por Lina. Justo cuando se acababa de poner la capucha y cubría su rostro un grito de alegría le llamo rápidamente la atención para ser inmediatamente tacleado por un bulto de color blanco, al cual reconoció de inmediato mientras se sonrojaba.  
  
-¡Zelgadis!, ¡pero que gusto el volver a verte¡- dijo Amelia feliz de la vida mientras abrazaba a un sonrojado Zelgadis.  
  
-¡Vaya Zelgadis!- dijo Lina -No esperábamos verte aquí- dijo Lina sonriendo.  
  
-Hola Lina- dijo Zelgadis resignado. Yugi y los demás les miraron extrañados.  
  
-Disculpe señorita Lina- dijo Yugi -¿Usted conoce a este hombre?- dijo Yugi.  
  
--Claro Yugi, y por cierto llámame Lina, de todos modos estamos en confianza- dijo Lina sonriéndole, provocándole un leve sonrojo a Yugi, Tea solo frunció el ceño -¡Pero que esperas Zelgadis, preséntate no seas maleducado!- dijo Lina.  
  
-Si, si, ya se- dijo Zelgadis quitándose la capucha -Mi nombre es Zelgadis Graywords- dijo Zelgadis, justo entonces se percato de que los chicos se le quedaron viendo asombrados.  
  
-¿Chicos, que les pasa?- pregunto Filia al verlos.  
  
-No puede ser- dijo Joey de repente.  
  
-Pero si es muy parecido- dijo Yugi.  
  
-Pues si es cierto que se parecen, pero yo no lo llamaría idéntico- dijo Tea observando a Zelgadis detenidamente. Zelgadis se sonrojo al darse cuenta que el era el centro de atención.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué me ven así?- pregunto Zelgadis.  
  
-¡Ah, disculpa!- dijo Yugi -Pero es que te encontramos idéntico a una imagen de una de las cartas de Duelo de Monstruos.  
  
-O sea que me hallaron cara de monstruo- dijo Zelgadis molesto.  
  
-¡No, no es eso!, ¡es solo que te pareces demasiado a esa imagen!- dijo Joey tratando de arreglar el asunto.  
  
-¡Si, no queríamos ofenderte!- dijo Tea mientras sonreía avergonzada.  
  
-Bah, tontos- dijo Kaiba mientras se sentaba cerca de una fuente.  
  
-¡Este... creo que lo mejor será que se presenten chicos!- dijo Amelia sonriendo con cierta preocupación.  
  
-¡A sí, discúlpennos, fuimos muy descorteses!- dijo Yugi -Mi nombre es Yugi Moto.  
  
-Yo soy Tea Gardner- dijo Tea.  
  
-Mi nombre es Joey Wheeler.  
  
-Tristan Taylor para servirles.  
  
-Yo soy Serenity Wheeler, la hermana de Joey.  
  
-Mi nombre es Mai Valentine- dijo Mai guiñándoles un ojo.  
  
-Yo soy Mokuba Kaiba, y el es mi hermano- dijo Mokuba señalando a Kaiba.  
  
-Seto Kaiba- dijo Kaiba secamente  
  
-Gusto en conocerlos- dijo Yugi finalmente.  
  
En otro lado, en la cima de una colina, una bruma oscura apareció, revelando a Yami Bakura, el cual se veía muy cansado.  
  
-Uff, hasta que al fin lo encuentro faraón, que bueno que al tener los dos artículos del milenio, pude rastrear el lugar a donde llegaron- dijo Y. Bakura cansado -Este mundo se ve interesante, creo que tomare un descanso, de todos modos no creo que el faraón y sus patéticos amigos puedan alejarse mucho de mi, tal ves deje que el pequeño Bakura tome el control por un rato -dijo Y. Bakura mientras su articulo del Milenio brillaba dejando a un inconsciente Bakura tirado en el piso.  
  
Cerca del lugar, una mujer con bastante poca ropa, iba paseándose mientras contaba el dinero que llevaba en una bolsa y se carcajeaba con una risa bastante singular. La mujer era bastante alta, tenia el cabello largo y era de un cuerpo bastante bien dotado, la mujer que era mejor conocida como Nagha la serpiente blanca se paseaba con suma tranquilidad, cuando de pronto observo a un muchacho tirado en el camino, el muchacho vestía ropas para ella bastante raras.  
  
-Pero que tenemos aquí- dijo Nagha observándolo -Parece estar inconsciente, bueno, hoy me ha ido muy bien así que seré bueno y lo ayudare- dijo Nagha mientras aplicaba un hechizo de recuperación al chico.  
  
Lo que Nagha no notaba, es que en las ramas de un árbol, una sombra observaba al recién llegado mientras sonreía, el Mazoku llamado Zeros Metallium parecía estar bastante interesado en él visitante.  
  
-Esto será entretenido- dijo Zeros -Y parece que lo mejor esta aun por venir, será mejor que no pierda ningún detalle, quien sabe, tal vez me una al grupo para divertirme mas -dijo Zeros sonriendo.  
  
Continuara...  
  
Aquí esta el siguiente Capitulo, si se que están muy cortos pero es que ando corto de tiempo. Aun así espero que les este gustando, tratare de que el siguiente sea mas largo, así como también tratare de meter algunos pequeños duelos de monstruos, aunque la duda es ¿Cómo reaccionaran Lina y compañía ante la tecnología de Kaibacorp?, ¿Zeros se unirá al grupo de Lina y Yugi o viajara primero con Nagha y Bakura?, ¿Mi cerebro por fin dará para un capitulo mas largo?. Respuestas para estas y mas en el siguiente capitulo.  
  
Dudas, criticas y ayuda a Barry_burton3000@yahoo.com.mx Hasta la próxima. 


	7. Duelo

EL HECHIZO DEL DUELO  
Por Gabe Logan.  
Slayers es propiedad de Hajime Kanzaka y Rui Araizumi.  
Yu-Gi-OH! es propiedad de Kasuki Takahashi.  
  
Capitulo 6: ¡Duelo!...  
  
Nagha acababa de curar al muchacho que había encontrado(Bakura), y decidió que era mejor llevarlo a un lugar mas cómodo, además, el muchacho era bastante apuesto, tal ves podría serle de utilidad. Nagha se disponía a levantarlo cuando atrás de ella apareció un hombre con apariencia de monje (Zeros), el cual la saludo con una gran sonrisa.  
  
-Veo que requiere ayuda señorita- dijo Zeros sonriente.  
  
-¿Y tu quien eres?- pregunto Nagha extrañada.  
  
-Ah, perdona mi descortesía, mi nombre es Zeros- dijo Zeros sonriendo -Gusto en conocerte.  
  
-Eh... si... bueno creo que mejor me voy- dijo Nagha levantando a Bakura -Vaya, es mas ligero de lo que pensé- dijo Nagha extrañada.  
  
-Aun así, le ofrezco mi ayuda- dijo Zeros sonriéndole a Nagha, justo en ese momento Bakura despertó.  
  
-Ay, mi cabeza, ¿Dónde estoy?- pregunto Bakura.  
  
-Vaya, parece que ya te despertaste Lindo- dijo Nagha sonriéndole, provocando que Bakura se sonrojara -¿Como te sientes?- pregunto Nagha.  
  
-Eh... yo... este... estoy bien- dijo Bakura avergonzado -Disculpe... podría bajarme- dijo Bakura sonrojado.  
  
-A si, por supuesto- dijo Nagha bajándolo mientras que Zeros les sonreía -¿Y como te llamas lindo?- pregunto Nagha mientras que Bakura se sonrojaba aun mas.  
  
-¡Mi... mi nombre es... es... como era... a sí... mi nombre es Ryou Bakura- dijo Bakura -¡Gusto en conocerla!.  
  
-El gusto es mío- dijo Nagha -Yo soy Nagha, la serpiente blanca- dijo Nagha sonriéndole. -¡Y yo soy Zeros!- dijo Zeros presentándose.  
  
-Pensé que ya te habrías ido- dijo Nagha mirándolo despectivamente -¿Por que continuas aquí?- pregunto Nagha.  
  
-Eso es un gran secreto- dijo Zeros sonriendo mientras que Bakura y Nagha le miraban con rareza.  
  
En otro lugar, Lina y los demás se encontraban comiendo en una posada, si es que a la manera en la que engullían los alimentos se le podía llamar comer.  
  
-¡Lina, por favor, come con tranquilidad!- dijo Amelia reprendiendo a Lina -¡Qué no vez que tenemos invitados!- dijo Amelia señalando a Yugi y sus amigos.  
  
-No se preocupe señorita Amelia- dijo Yugi sonriendo.  
  
-De todos modos ese par esta comiendo igual- dijo Mai señalando a Tristan y a Joey, los cuales comían como si no fueran a comer otro día.  
  
-Disculpen a mi hermano, es solo que es demasiado afecto a la comida- dijo Serenity apenada.  
  
-Tranquila amiga- dijo Lina mientras le robaba un trozo de pollo a Gourry- Nosotros estamos acostumbrados a esto- dijo Lina sonriéndole.  
  
-Bueno- dijo Serenity sonriéndole tímidamente.  
  
-¡Así se habla señorita Lina!- dijo Tristan mientras sostenía una pierna de pollo.  
  
-¡Eso es cierto amiga Lina!- dijo Joey.  
  
-Uy, mejor quiten las manos de la mesa, no vaya a ser que Joey las confunda con comida- dijo Tea.  
  
-Muy graciosa Tea, muy graciosa- dijo Joey mientras que los demás reían.  
  
-Bah, ni siquiera en otro mundo puedo estar tranquilo- dijo Kaiba mientras tomaba una taza de café junto a Zelgadis.  
  
-No te preocupes te acostumbraras en poco tiempo- dijo Zelgadis sosteniendo su propia taza, Seto suspiro, cuando menos aquel sujeto parecía ser agradable, y al menos no tendría que pagar lo que comieran Joey y compañía.  
  
-Este grupo nos va a dejar sin dinero a Amelia y a mi- dijo Filia mirando con lagrimas como su monedero iba adelgazando cada vez mas.  
  
-Ya, ya Filia- dijo Amelia consolándola.  
  
-¡Ahhh!, ¡Todo estuvo delicioso!- dijo Joey sobandose el estomago.  
  
-¡Si amigo!- dijo Tristan -Aunque hubiera preferido una pizza o una hamburguesa para complementar no crees- dijo Tristan.  
  
-¿De que hablan?- pregunto Gourry.  
  
-Es comida rápida de nuestro mundo- dijo Joey.  
  
-Aunque, que yo sepa la pizza no es tan rápida- dijo Tristan pensando.  
  
-Bueno, pero ahora lo importante es encontrar la manera de volver a casa, ¿no lo creen?- dijo Yugi.  
  
-Es cierto, no sabemos que consecuencias podría traer el que estemos aquí- dijo Tea reflexiva.  
  
-Tu no te preocupes Tea, de todos modos ya necesitaba unas vacaciones- dijo Joey tranquilamente.  
  
-Ya lo creo, será interesante ver que hay en este mundo- dijo Tristan.  
  
-Ustedes todo lo toman con mucha tranquilidad- dijo Mai viéndoles.  
  
-Yo creo que tienen razón- dijo Mokuba, provocando que los demás se le quedasen viendo.  
  
-¿Por qué crees eso?- pregunto Seto* a su hermano.  
  
-Es que últimamente has estado muy estresado por la presentación de tu sistema de duelo hermano, tal vez sea conveniente que nos quedemos un tiempo para que te relajes un poco de tu trabajo- dijo Mokuba sonriendo. Seto se le quedo mirando con extrañeza y luego sonrío.  
  
-Saben, ahora que lo pienso no es tan mala idea. De todos modos ya iban a comenzar las vacaciones de verano en la escuela y aun no habíamos decidido a donde ir- dijo Tea.  
  
-Parece que no les importa demasiado el quedarse aquí un tiempo- dijo Lina sonriendo.  
  
-Pero Lina...- dijo Amelia extrañada.  
  
-Además de que nos dará el tiempo suficiente para encontrar una manera de regresarlos a su hogar sin presionarnos- dijo Lina.  
  
-Creo que mi monedero no va a ser suficiente- dijo Filia para si.  
  
-No te preocupes Filia, de todos modos, se que hay muchos bandidos en la zona, así que tal vez les hagamos una pequeña visita para obtener algo de dinero- dijo Lina sonriendo maliciosamente.  
  
-Tal vez tu idea de descanso no sea del todo correcta Mokuba- dijo Seto al ver la mirada de Lina.  
  
-Bueno, pues creo que nos quedaremos aquí por un tiempo- dijo Yugi finalmente, mientras que los demás asentían.  
  
Cerca de el reino, Nagha, Bakura y Zeros buscaban un lugar donde comer, Nagha estaba tranquila, aunque no le agradaba que Zeros se les uniese, esperaba poderle sacar algo de dinero para comer, así ella no tendría que gastar. Bakura aun trataba de recordar como había llegado a ese lugar, aunque tampoco le molestaba tanto, cuando menos la gente con la que se encontraba parecía ser agradable, pese a que uno era una especie de sacerdote con una cara bastante sospechosa, y la otra era una bella mujer, aunque parecía tener un tornillo suelto.  
  
-Eh... disculpe señorita, ¿Cuánto falta para que lleguemos?- pregunto Bakura.  
  
-Ya no mucho- dijo Nagha -Y llámame Nagha, mi buen Bakura- dijo Nagha guiñándole un ojo.  
  
-A, sí- dijo Bakura sonrojándose nuevamente.  
  
-Oye amigo, si te sigues sonrojando así vas a parecer tomate- dijo Zeros sonriéndole -Mejor tranquilízate y disfruta del viaje, por cierto, ¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Zeros señalando el SHDM de Bakura y el Deck.  
  
-Esto en sistema de juego holográfico- dijo Bakura tranquilamente mientras que Zeros y Nagha le veían extrañados.  
  
-¿Un que?- pregunto Zeros extrañados.  
  
-Es un creador de hologramas que se emplea para el duelo de monstruos- dijo Bakura sin darse cuenta que Zeros y Nagha no le entendían nada -Si quieren les muestro como funciona- dijo Bakura sonriendo.  
  
-Por favor- dijeron Nagha y Zeros, mientras que Bakura sacaba una carta y activaba el SHDM.  
  
-Entonces empezare con algo pequeño- dijo Bakura colocando la carta -¡Yo llamo al Buey de lucha!- dijo Bakura, justo en ese momento salió la figura provocando que Nagha y Zeros pegasen un brinco de la impresión.  
  
En una camino cercano, Lina y compañía viajaban tranquilamente, claro sin exceptuar algunas peleas entre Lina y Gourry, o de Mai con Joey, o Joey con Seto y Tristan. De pronto una alarma comenzó a sonar de los SHDM de Joey, que era el único que estaba encendido (desde el pequeño incidente con los bandidos Joey se le olvido apagarlo), lo que llamo la atención de todos.  
  
-¡¿Qué pasa!?- dijo Amelia asustada.  
  
-¿Qué es ese ruido?- dijo Lina.  
  
-¡No puede ser!- dijo Seto, mientras que los demás le miraban extrañados.  
  
-Oye Kaiba, yo aun no entiendo bien este sistema, ¿Qué significa esa alarma y este punto rojo que esta aquí?- pregunto Joey.  
  
-Ese punto rojo indica que hay un duelista cerca de este lugar- dijo Seto, provocando que los demás se sorprendieran.  
  
-¡Pero como puede ser!- dijo Tristan extrañado.  
  
-Tal vez algún otro duelista fue enviado a este mundo- dijo Serenity pensando.  
  
-Tal ves, pero ¿Por qué encendería su sistema?- dijo Yugi.  
  
-Tal vez encontró algún bandido en el camino y lo uso para asustarlo- dijo Mai. Lina y los demás los miraban extrañados.  
  
-Disculpen, ¿pero que es un duelista?- dijo Lina extrañada.  
  
-Creo que será mejor que primero veamos de donde viene la señal, ya les contaremos en el camino- dijo Tea, Yugi asintió -¡Joey, sigue la señal antes de que desaparezca!- dijo Tea.  
  
-¡Ya estoy en eso!- dijo Joey corriendo en dirección a donde marcaba la señal.  
  
Volviendo con Bakura y compañía, Nagha y Zeros estaban impresionados con lo que veían, aunque a Bakura no le impresionaba, mas al ver que ese mundo era algo atrasado en varías cosas.  
  
-¡Increíble!- dijo Nagha -¡¿Qué clase de hechizo es ese?!  
  
-No es un hechizo- dijo Zeros ya mas tranquilo- Puedo ver que esa cosa es bastante interesante- dijo Zeros. Bakura sonrío.  
  
-Gracias, pero esto para mi no es la gran cosa- dijo Bakura. En eso sonrió al ver algo conocido para el venir corriendo por la colina.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Nagha al ver la expresión de Bakura.  
  
-¡Joey!- dijo Bakura sonriendo mientras saludaba al aludido, él cual solo mostró una cara de incredulidad.  
  
-¡Bakura!- dijo Joey sorprendido.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre Joey?- dijo Tea al momento de alcanzarlo, pero al ver a Bakura quedo muda. Yugi y los demás llegaron, pero no podían creer lo que veían.  
  
-¿Y esos quienes son?- pregunto Nagha al ver a los llegados, pero su expresión cambio al ver a una persona que ella conocía muy bien.  
  
-Ya estamos aquí, ¿Qué ocurre?- dijo Lina, pero de repente su mostró cambio de normal a una expresión de hastió -No puede ser.  
  
-¿Qué Lina?- dijo Gourry.  
  
-Es ella- dijo Lina señalando hacia Nagha.  
  
-¡Hohohohoho!- se río Nagha -¡Pero miren quien esta aquí!, ¡Pero si es Lina Inverse!- dijo Nagha.  
  
Justo en ese momento llegaron Seto y Mokuba, junto con Filia, Amelia y Zelgadis. Mokuba estaba impresionado, Seto se veía molesto, Filia estaba extrañada, Zelgadis solo miro a Zeros, pero Amelia estaba en Shock.  
  
-¡No puede ser!- dijo Amelia de pronto, lo que llamo la atención de Zelgadis.  
  
-¡Así que ese mal nacido esta aquí!- dijo Seto enfadado.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre Amelia?- dijo Zelgadis a Amelia.  
  
-Es que esa mujer... esa mujer es... es...  
  
-¿Qué con esa mujer?- dijo Zelgadis extrañado. Pero Amelia comenzó a correr hacia la mujer.  
  
-¡Gracia!- dijo Amelia llorando de felicidad, dejando a todos extrañados.  
  
-¡Amelia!- dijo Nagha totalmente impresionada.  
  
Amelia abrazo a Nagha fuertemente, mientras que ella no cabía de la impresión, Lina solo se preguntaba de donde la conocía, Zelgadis se percato que allí había algo extraño, Filia y Gourry no entendían que era lo que pasaba. En el caso del grupo de Yugi, ellos se percataron que el Bakura que estaba frente a ellos no era el espíritu de la Sortija del Milenio, sino que era el Bakura normal, aunque a Yugi le preocupaba mas lo que fueran a hacer Seto, que le importaba poco que Bakura fue él que los envió a ese mundo, y que Yami Bakura los atacase de repente. Bakura apago su SHDM y se dirigió hacia ellos sonriendo, lo que provoco que se pusieran en guardia, aunque tanto Joey como Yugi decidieron acercarse.  
  
-¡Chicos!, ¡Que bueno que los veo!- dijo Bakura sonriéndoles -¡Estuve a punto de pensar que me iba a quedar solo en este lugar!- dijo Bakura.  
  
-Si este es el Bakura bueno- dijo Joey, a lo que Yugi asintió. Bakura solo los miro con extrañeza.  
  
-¿De que hablan?, no me digan que el espíritu de la sortija volvió a hacer algo- dijo Bakura preocupado, Joey y Yugi le miraron, con lo que Bakura entendió que si había hecho algo.  
  
-¿Alguien me podría explicar que esta pasando aquí?- dijo Filia de repente, con lo que llamo la atención de todos -Numero 1: ¿Quién es esa mujer a la que Amelia esta abrazando?, Numero 2: ¿Quién es ese muchacho? Y por ultimo: ¿Qué esta haciendo aquí el Nanagomi de Zeros?- dijo Filia con una expresión molesta.  
  
-Disculpa Filia, Lina, amigos, ella es mi hermana Gracia- dijo Amelia señalando a Nagha, lo que hizo que Lina, Zelgadis y Filia quedasen impresionados, Gourry seguía sin saber que era lo que pasaba.  
  
-¡Tu hermana!-dijeron los tres al unísono.  
  
-Así es- dijo Amelia feliz, mientras que Nagha la miraba extrañada.  
  
-¿Qué haces aquí Amelia?- dijo Nagha de repente.  
  
-¡Hola Labios de Lagartija!- dijo Zeros saliendo detrás de Filia, la cual solo pego un salto del susto.  
  
-¡Nanagomi!- dijo Filia sacando su maza -¡No vuelvas a asustarme así!- grito Filia mientras le lanzaba un mazazo a Zeros, el cual solo esquivo.  
  
-Tranquila Fi-chan, no queremos que te salgan arrugas y te hagan ver mas fea de lo que ya eres- dijo Zeros sonriendo. Filia solo empezó a perseguirlo con mas ganas.  
  
-En que lugar fui a parar- dijo Seto molesto.  
  
-¿Creo que es mi culpa que estemos aquí verdad?- dijo Bakura apenado.  
  
-No Bakura, esto no fue culpa tuya, fue el espíritu que habita en la sortija- dijo Yugi.  
  
-Aun así, fue mi debilidad la que los puso en peligro- dijo Bakura.  
  
-Ya tranquilo, de todos modos, todos estamos a salvo- dijo Tea acercándoseles.  
  
-Tea tiene razón, además, puedo ver que en estos momentos tu tienes el control- dijo Joey.  
  
-¡A mi eso no me importa!- dijo Seto apareciendo de repente y sujetando a Bakura de la camisa -¡Este infeliz puso en peligro a Mokuba y eso es algo que no puedo perdonar!- dijo Seto furioso, Lina y los demás lo vieron con asombro.  
  
-¡Ya basta Kaiba!- dijo Joey empujando a Seto, lo que provoco que soltase a Bakura.  
  
-Así que ahora me atacas perro- dijo Seto enfadado, Joey solo le miro con rencor -Bien, por que ya me canse de estar soportando tus tonterías- dijo Seto activando el SHDM.  
  
-¡A sí, pues veamos quien gana!- dijo Joey. Yugi se paro frente a ellos.  
  
-¡Ya basta!, ¡Tranquilícense los dos!- dijo Yugi.  
  
-Tu no te metas Yugi Moto- dijo Seto enfadado.  
  
-Yugi esto es entre este y yo- dijo Joey observando a Seto fijamente.  
  
-Pero...- dijo Yugi, cuando de pronto escucho a Yami hablándole desde su interior.  
  
-"Déjalos Yugi, es mejor dejar que descarguen un poco de estrés"-dijo Yami.  
  
-Esta bien, aunque creo que deberían de hacerlo de otra manera, cuando menos no se agarraron a golpes- dijo Yugi mientras se dirigía a donde estaba Bakura, quien estaba siendo ayudado por Tristan y Serenity -¿Estas bien Bakura?- pregunto Yugi.  
  
-Si... no te preocupes- dijo Bakura.  
  
-Yugi, ¿No piensas detener a ese par?- dijo Tea señalando a Joey y a Seto.  
  
-Yami dijo que los dejara, así que le haré caso- dijo Yugi.  
  
-Espero que Kaiba no se mande demasiado con Joey- dijo Tristan.  
  
-¡Mi hermano le puede ganar!- dijo Serenity de repente.  
  
-Eso esperamos- dijo Tea. Mai solo miraba a Joey.  
  
-Joey- dijo Mai con preocupación. Joey y Seto ya estaban en posición.  
  
-¡Duelo!- gritaron ambos sacando 5 cartas de sus respectivos Decks.  
  
Continuara...  
  
Si, se que los deje con la duda, pero es que mi seso ya no daba para mas, espero que les haya gustado, el siguiente capitulo será el duelo de Joey contra Seto, a quien ahora llamare así (aunque en la serie, el único que lo llama por su nombre es Mokuba), por cierto, decidí cambiar un poco el carácter de Nagha, ya que si no, no me saldría el fic como quiero que salga, espero que no se revuelvan con mi historia, pero es que el trabajar con tantos personajes a la ves me provoca errores en los diálogos.  
  
Dudas, criticas y ayuda a Barry_Burton3000@yahoo.com.mx Hasta luego. 


	8. Joey vs Kaiba

EL HECHIZO DEL DUELO  
Por Gabe Logan.  
Slayers es propiedad de Hajime Kanzaka y Rui Araizumi.  
Yu-Gi-OH! es propiedad de Kasuki Takahashi.  
  
Capitulo 7: Joey vs Kaiba.  
  
-¡Duelo!- gritaron Joey y Seto a la vez mientras que sus SHDM se encendían y aparecía un cuadro que marcaban 8000 puntos. Lina y los demás no sabían que era lo que ocurría, aunque con el shock recibido por la relación entre Nagha y Amelia ya no les impresionaba tanto.  
  
-Eh, disculpen, ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- pregunto Filia a Tea.  
  
-Tendrán un duelo de monstruos- dijo Tea.  
  
-¿Un duelo de monstruos?- dijo Filia extrañada.  
  
-Solo espera y veras, tal ves te impresione lo que esta por pasar- dijo Tea. Filia la miro con extrañeza, pero decidió observar.  
  
Joey y Seto se miraron fijamente mientras tomaban 5 cartas de sus decks, Zeros estaba interesado en el duelo, si la imagen que Bakura les mostró ya era impresionante, quizás podría ver algo interesante, aunque tuvo una extraña sensación cuando el monstruo apareció, así que decidió ver que era lo que pasaba.  
  
-Empieza tu Wheeler- dijo Seto despectivamente.  
  
-Bien, si es lo que quieres- dijo Joey -Entonces pondré 1 carta en defensa y 2 cartas boca abajo- dijo Joey -Tu turno.  
  
-¡Yo comenzare con el buey de lucha en modo de ataque!- dijo Seto mientras aparecía el monstruo, dejando a Lina y a los demás impresionados -¡Y atacare con el al monstruo que tienes en defensa!- dijo Seto, pero Joey sonrió.  
  
-Raro que cometas esa clase de errores Kaiba- dijo Joey -¡Porque mi carta es el Soldado Gigante de piedra!- dijo Joey, mientras que el medidor de Seto perdía 300 puntos.  
  
-El duelo apenas comienza Wheeler, pondré dos cartas boca abajo y termino- dijo Seto.  
  
-¡Entonces yo tirare a Gearfried el Caballero de Acero!- dijo Joey mientras que el monstruo aparecía.  
  
-Ya esperaba eso, y por eso puse mi Agujero de trampa- dijo Seto mientras que el monstruo de Joey era destruido.  
  
-¡No, mi caballero!- dijo Joey.  
  
-Y ahora tirare a Malevolent Nuzzler y le incrementare 700 punto de ataque y defensa a mi Buey de Lucha- dijo Seto mientras que su monstruo incrementaba su tamaño.  
  
-¡Alto ahí Kaiba!- dijo Joey levantando una carta -¡Aquí tengo la carta Magic Drawn!, ¡Tendrás que tirar una carta mágica de tu mano al cementerio para poder activar tu equipo mágico!- dijo Joey.  
  
-Buen movimiento, me quedare así- dijo Seto.  
  
-Entonces yo pondré una carta en defensa boca abajo y equipare a mi Soldado Gigante de Piedra con el cuerno de la Luz para incrementar su defensa en 800 puntos- dijo Joey terminando su turno.  
  
-Convocare al Incursor de Vorse en modo de ataque, y además usare a Dian Keto el maestro de la curación para obtener 1000 puntos de vida- dijo Seto -¡Y atacare con el Incursor de Vorse a tu carta boca abajo!- dijo Seto.  
  
-¡Waboku!- dijo Joey mostrando la carta -¡Lo que reduce el ataque de tu monstruo a cero!. -Buena defensa- terminare mi turno.  
  
-Kaiba, aquí va algo que no podrás soportar- dijo Joey sonriendo -Primero usare cambio de corazón en tu Incursor de Vorse, luego lo tributare junto a mi carta boca abajo- dijo Joey mostrando que su carta boca abajo era Sangan -¡Y llamare a mi Dragón Negro de Los Ojos Rojos!- dijo Joey sonriendo -¡Y también tirare a Raigeki, con lo que destruiré a todos tus monstruos, y atacare con Ojos Rojos directamente a tus puntos de vida!- dijo Joey mientras que Ojos Rojos reducía los puntos de vida de Seto a 6300.  
  
-Buen movimiento Wheeler, pero esto aun no termina- dijo Seto con enfado -Pondré 2 cartas boca abajo y terminare mi turno- dijo Seto.  
  
-Parece que el duelo esta mas candente de lo que esperaba- dijo Tristan sonriendo.  
  
-Solo espero que Joey no se confié, Kaiba puede ser muy hábil y podría voltearle el duelo en cualquier jugada- dijo Yugi.  
  
-¡Yo confió en mi hermano!- dijo Serenity -¡Se que puede ganar!  
  
-Lo sabemos Serenity, todos confiamos en ello- dijo Tea -Aunque allá hay alguien que esta igual o mas preocupada que tú- dijo Tea. Serenity le miro extrañada y volteo a ver a donde Tea señalaba pudiendo ver a Mai.  
  
-Mai- dijo Serenity mientras sonreía al ver que Mai no perdía de vista a Joey en ningún momento.  
  
-Esto es extraño- dijo Lina.  
  
-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto Gourry.  
  
-¿Tu también lo sentiste Lina?- pregunto Zelgadis.  
  
-Si, puedo sentir una presencia mágica proveniente de esos monstruos- dijo Lina.  
  
-Yo también lo note- dijo Nagha acercándoseles.  
  
-Y yo, aunque no es algo que halla sentido antes- dijo Amelia. Zeros y Filia estaban mirando fijamente el duelo sin prestar atención a cualquier otra cosa.  
  
-Algo aquí me hace sentir extraño- dijo Yami apareciendo de repente.  
  
-Wheeler, ¿Qué acaso olvidaste el efecto de Sangan?- dijo Seto.  
  
-Ya lo se, solo me tomaba mi tiempo- dijo Joey mientras revisaba su deck -Entonces tomare a Milus Radiant, y barajare mi deck- dijo Joey.  
  
-Recuerda que estas en tu turno y aun no has tomado carta- dijo Seto sonriendo.  
  
-No molestes- dijo Joey tomando una carta -Pondré una carta boca abajo y atacare con Ojos Rojos a tus puntos de vida- dijo Joey, pero Seto sonrió mientras levantaba una carta.  
  
-Cilindros Mágicos- dijo Seto sonriendo -Lo que manda tu ataque en contra de tus puntos de vida- dijo Seto mientras que los puntos de vida de Joey se reducían a 5600.  
  
-Maldito, termino mi turno- dijo Joey.  
  
-Haré un movimiento arriesgado, aunque tal ves te agrade- dijo Seto sonriendo -¡Tirare a Cyber-Stein en modo de ataque y pagare 5000 puntos de vida para llamar al Dragón Final de los ojos Azules y atacare a tu Ojos Rojos!- dijo Seto sonriendo.  
  
-¡Anule el ataque!- dijo Joey mostrando su trampa -¡Bien creo que es mi turno mi buen Kaiba!- dijo Joey.  
  
-Es increíble que Joey ahora tenga la ventaja- dijo Tristan mientras observaba que a Seto solo le quedaban 1300 puntos de vida.  
  
-Hermano- dijo Serenity sonriendo.  
  
-Ahora empleare fisura para acabar con tu Cyber-Stein- dijo Joey -¡Y usare la carta de la polimerización, con lo que descartare de mi mano a Convoca al Cráneo y lo fusionare con mi Ojos Rojos para llamar al Dragón del Cráneo Negro!- dijo Joey.  
  
-Se que el Dragón de Joey es poderoso, pero no tiene el poder para vencer al Dragón de Kaiba- dijo Bakura preocupado.  
  
-Solo queda confiar en Joey y en el corazón de la cartas- dijo Yami.  
  
-¡Se que el podrá ganar!- dijo Mai de repente -¡Yo confió en él!, ¡Se que lo lograra!- dijo Mai mientras que los demás le miraban, los hombres extrañados mientras que las mujeres solo se dieron una mirada algo maliciosa.  
  
-¿Y por que tanto interés amiga!- dijo Lina sonriéndole. Mai se sonrojo y volvió a dirigir su atención al duelo.  
  
-¡Ahora equipare al Dragón del Cráneo Negro con Malevolent Nuzzler y con los Tesoros de Dragón con lo que mi dragón es igual de poderoso que el tuyo, además de que pondré una carta boca abajo!- dijo Joey -Tu turno niño bonito.  
  
-Bien pues empleare la Llama Final para reducir tus puntos de vida 600 puntos y a Ookazi para reducirlos 800 puntos mas, y otras dos Llama Final y otro Ookazi para dejar tus puntos de vida en 2200- dijo Seto sonriendo.  
  
-Maldito- dijo Joey.  
  
-Y aun no has visto todo, usare la trampa de solo postres para quitarte 500 puntos de vida por cada carta de magia o trampa en el campo con lo que reduciré tus puntos a cero- dijo Seto sonriendo, pero Joey levanto rápidamente una carta.  
  
-¡Usare las Siete herramientas del Bandido para evitar tu trampa aunque deba pagar 1000 puntos de vida!- dijo Joey mientras que sus puntos de vida se reducían a 1200.  
  
-Bien, ahora solo 100 puntos nos diferencian- dijo Seto sonriendo -¡Wheeler!- dijo Seto de repente.  
  
-¿Qué quieres?- dijo Joey.  
  
-Veamos si tu Dragón puede soportar esto- dijo Seto sonriendo -¡Aquí esta el Pendiente Negro con lo que el poder de mi Dragón Final es de 5000 puntos y con ellos acabare a tu Dragón!- dijo Seto mientras que su Dragón atacaba.  
  
-¡Eso crees tu Kaiba!- dijo Joey -¡Por que ahora activare la trampa de los Refuerzos que le incrementara a mi Dragón 500 puntos mas!- dijo Joey.  
  
-¡No puede ser!- dijo Yami -¡Ahora que ambos dragones tienen el mismo nivel de ataque se destruirán!- dijo Yami.  
  
-¡Y ambos perderán 500 puntos por el efecto de los Pendientes Negros!- dijo Tea.  
  
De pronto ambos dragones atacaron provocando una gran explosión que cegó a todos, Filia estaba impresionada, ni siquiera ella en su forma de dragón dorado podía obtener tanto poder, Zeros se percato de que ambos dragones estaban luchando de verdad, pese a lo que Bakura les dio a entender de que eran solo imágenes, el podía sentir que las dos criaturas estaban vivas y se esforzaban por sus duelistas. Cuando la luz se desvaneció, Yami y los demás se quedaron impresionados al ver lo que había en el campo de duelo.  
  
-¡Pero que demonios!- dijo Tristan impresionado.  
  
-¡No puede ser!- dijo Yami igual de impresionado.  
  
-¡Hermano!- dijo Mokuba.  
  
Y no era para menos, pues en donde antes hubiese una gran colina, ahora había un gigantesco cráter y de Joey y Seto no había rastro. Yami estaba anonadado, Tea y Tristan estaban en mudos, Serenity empezó a sollozar mientras que Lina y los demás se preocuparon.  
  
-Hermano- dijo Serenity llorando.  
  
-Joey, Kaiba, no puede ser- dijo Yami.  
  
-No puedo sentir sus presencias- dijo Lina con tristeza.  
  
-Entonces ellos...- dijo Gourry.  
  
-Han desaparecido- dijo Zelgadis.  
  
-¡Por L-sama!- dijo Amelia sollozando.  
  
-Que manera tan rara de morir- dijo Nagha, aunque se callo al ver las expresiones de los demás -Lo lamento, no pensé lo que decía- dijo Nagha disculpándose.  
  
-Mai, ¿Estas bien?- dijo Bakura acercándose a Mai la cual parecía estar en shock -¿Mai?.  
  
-Mai háblanos- dijo Tea preocupada.  
  
-Joey...- dijo Mai mientras que algunas lagrimas salían de sus ojos.  
  
-¡Seto!- grito Mokuba mientras lloraba.  
  
-Tea atiende a Mai, Tristan encárgate de Mokuba- dijo Yami a sus amigos.  
  
-Tranquila Mai- dijo Tea.  
  
-¡Como quieres que me calme!- dijo Mai llorando -¡Joey a muerto y no creo que nada me lo devuelva!- dijo Mai, Tea la miro impresionada.  
  
-Mai, disculpa... yo no sabia...- dijo Tea.  
  
-Increíble- dijo Filia de pronto, lo que llamo la atención de los demás.  
  
-Y que lo digas Fi-chan- dijo Zeros sonriendo mientras miraba hacia arriba.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre Zeros?- pregunto Lina.  
  
-Mira arriba y lo notaras- dijo Zeros. Lina volteo la vista hacia arriba.  
  
-¡Allá en el cielo!- dijo Lina haciendo que los demás también dirigiesen la vista al cielo, quedando impresionados.  
  
-¡Increíble!- dijo Yami.  
  
-¡Gracias a Dios!- dijo Tea mientras empezaba a llorar.  
  
-¡Hermano!- dijeron tanto Mokuba como Serenity a la vez.  
  
-¡Joey!- dijo Mai mientras lloraba de felicidad.  
  
-¡Jamás me lo hubiera imaginado!- dijo Bakura mientras que Tristan sonreía de felicidad.  
  
Y ocurría que en el cielo volaban dos gigantescos dragones sobre los que se encontraban Joey y Seto, quienes parecían estar inconscientes sobre ellos.  
  
Continuara...  
  
Este capitulo me quedo algo raro, para los decks de Joey y Seto me base tanto en mis propias cartas como en las que ambos ocupan en el juego de Game Boy Advance, espero que les haya agradado. Gracias a Suisei Lady Dragon por sus reviews y su apoyo así como a Kaoru Metallium por publicar mis fics en su pagina.  
  
Dudas, Criticas y ayuda a Barry_Burton3000@yahoo.com.mx Hasta luego. 


	9. Zefilia

EL HECHIZO DEL DUELO  
Por Gabe Logan.  
Slayers es propiedad de Hajime Kanzaka y Rui Araizumi.  
Yu-Gi-OH! es propiedad de Kasuki Takahashi.  
  
Capitulo 8: El viaje a Zefilia.  
  
Los dos grandes dragones que se encontraban en el cielo comenzaron a descender, Yugi y los demás estaban impresionados pero alegres de ver que Joey y Seto estaban aun con vida. Cuando los dragones descendieron, dejaron suavemente a los dos en el piso y desaparecieron volviendo a sus cartas. Yugi y lo demás fueron rápidamente a verificar que ambos estuviesen bien, cuando se les acercaron, pudieron ver que ambos despertaban.  
  
-¿Qué paso?- dijo Joey mientras se levantaba.  
  
-Me duele la cabeza- dijo Seto.  
  
-¡Joey, Kaiba!- dijo Yugi mientras corría hacia ellos.  
  
-¿Qué pasa Yugi?- dijo Joey.  
  
-¡Qué bueno que están bien!- dijo Yugi.  
  
-¿Oye que paso?- dijo Seto extrañado -Recuerdo que nuestros dragones habían atacado, luego una explosión, pero de allí no recuerdo nada mas- dijo Seto.  
  
-Lo que ocurrió fue...- empezó a decir Yugi pero fue interrumpido por la llegada de Mokuba y los demás.  
  
-¡Hermano!, ¡Gracias a Díos que estas bien!- dijo Mokuba mientras abrazaba a Seto.  
  
-Mokuba... -dijo Seto.  
  
-¡Chicos de verdad nos asustaron!- dijo Tristan sonriendo.  
  
-¡Hermano!- dijo Serenity mientras lloraba.  
  
-Discúlpame Serenity, no quise preocuparte- dijo Joey mientras abrazaba a su hermana, de pronto alzo su vista y vio a Mai, la cual tenia los ojos enrojecidos -Mai...- dijo Joey extrañado, Serenity se percato y dejo de abrazar a Joey.  
  
-Eso fue extraño- dijo Tea mientras que se acercaba a Yugi.  
  
-Y que lo digas, por un momento creí que ellos en verdad habían muerto- dijo Yugi.  
  
-Pero fue bueno que no fuera así- dijo Tea sonriéndole. Yugi se sonrojo.  
  
-Mai yo...- empezó a decir Joey pero Mai se le acerco y le planto una tremenda bofetada en la mejilla. Todos miraron extrañados, Joey volteo a verla enfadado pero vio que Mai estaba llorando.  
  
-Tonto- dijo Mai mientras lo abrazaba -No vuelvas a asustarme así- dijo Mai, Joey estaba sorprendido, pero devolvió el abrazo.  
  
-Discúlpame- dijo Joey.  
  
-Ya no importa- dijo Mai. Lina volteo la vista, mientras que Zeros y Seto solo ponían cara de asco, Filia y Amelia les miraban con una mirada enternecedora, Gourry no entendía aun que era lo que había pasado, Zelgadis no le presto importancia, Yugi, Tea y Serenity no parecían impresionados, pero si Bakura, Mokuba y Tristan.  
  
-Ya consíganse un hotel- dijeron Tristan y Seto mientras que Joey y Mai se separaron sonrojados y los demás reían.  
  
-¡Vaya Joey!- dijo Tristan sonriendo -¡Veo que al se te hizo tener novia!.  
  
-Oye yo... -trato de decir Joey.  
  
-¡Bravo hermano!- dijo Serenity sonriendo.  
  
-Mai, espero que sepas lo que haces- dijo Tea mirando a Mai maliciosamente. Mai solo se sonrojo.  
  
-Estos chicos si que son graciosos- dijo Lina mientras reía.  
  
-Pero señorita Lina- dijo Filia -Qué no ve que no debe de reírse de una joven pareja- dijo Filia.  
  
-Filia tiene razón- dijo Amelia -¡Además, es bueno ver como triunfa el amor!- dijo Amelia mientras que los demás le veían con pena ajena.  
  
Mientras eso pasaba, una bola de luz blanca apareció frente a Lina, la cual le miro extrañada.  
  
-¿Qué es esto?- dijo Lina acercándose a la bola. De pronto la luz desapareció dejando en su lugar una carta.  
  
-¿Una carta?- dijo Tea.  
  
-Eso parece- dijo Yugi.  
  
-¿Qué contiene Lina?- dijo Amelia.  
  
-Eso es lo que voy a ver- dijo Lina fastidiada mientras abría la carta. De pronto el rostro de Lina se puso mas blanco que el papel que veía.  
  
-¿Que pasa Linita?- pregunto Gourry.  
  
-¡Kyaaaaaaaaa!- grito Lina mientras corría de un lado a otro como poseída y se escondía en el cráter dejado por los dragones de Seto y Joey. Todos estaban asombrados.  
  
-¿Pero que le pasa?- dijo Tea.  
  
-Debe haber sido la carta- dijo Mai.  
  
-¿Pero que podría contener esa carta para asustarla así?- pregunto Joey, Zeros tomo la carta.  
  
-¿Qué pasa Nanagomi?- pregunto Filia. Zeros solo empezó a leer la carta.  
  
-Aquí dice "Ve a Casa"- dijo Zeros.  
  
-Y quien firma- dijo Zelgadis.  
  
-Veamos- dijo Zeros revisando la carta -¡Aquí esta!, Luna Invers- dijo Zeros.  
  
-¡Luna Invers!- dijeron Filia, Amelia y Zelgadis.  
  
-¿Quién es Luna Inverse?- pregunto Joey.  
  
-Ni idea- respondió Tristan.  
  
-Es la hermana de Lina- dijo Zeros.  
  
-¿Lina tiene una hermana?- pregunto Gourry.  
  
-Y por eso tanto grito- dijo Mokuba.  
  
-¡Si ustedes conocieran a mi hermana también gritarían- dijo Lina desde el cráter.  
  
-¿Pues que es muy mala?- dijo Serenity extrañada.  
  
-La verdad es que no la conocemos- dijo Amelia.  
  
-Así que la pequeña Lina le teme a su hermana, eso debo verlo- dijo Nagha sonriendo.  
  
-Aun así- dijo Yugi -Creo que no nos quedara de otra mas que acompañar a la señorita Lina a su hogar- dijo Yugi.  
  
-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto Seto.  
  
-Todavía no resolvemos el asunto de cómo volver a casa- dijo Tea de pronto.  
  
-Entiendo, pues entonces hay que sacarla a ella del cráter- dijo Seto.  
  
-¡No quiero ir, no quiero ir!- dijo Lina mientras que Filia y Amelia la sacaban a rastras del cráter.  
  
-Vamos Lina, no será tan malo- dijo Amelia.  
  
-Si, nosotras te acompañaremos también- dijo Filia.  
  
-¿En serio?- dijo Lina sollozando.  
  
-Jamás creí ver a Lina así de asustada- dijo Zeros.  
  
-Será entretenido- dijo Zelgadis -Además, será interesante ver que poder tiene ese extraño objeto que traen Yugi y ese otro chico- dijo Zelgadis interesado.  
  
-Ya veo chico piedra- dijo Zeros sonriendo con malicia.  
  
-Creo que no queda otra opción mas que partir- dijo Joey.  
  
-Vamos entonces- dijo Bakura, pero Seto se parao frente a él.  
  
-No te pienso perder de vista niño- dijo Seto. Bakura solo sonrío nerviosamente.  
  
El viaje del grupo empezó con Lina a la cabeza, aunque no era por que ella quisiera, sino por que era la única que sabia el camino. De pronto Joey hablo.  
  
-Por cierto Yugi- dijo Joey.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Yugi.  
  
-Me podrías explicar que fue lo que paso durante el duelo- dijo Joey -Se que el sistema de Kaiba es muy realista, pero no creo que tanto.  
  
-Es cierto- dijo Seto.  
  
-Pues la verdad es que yo tampoco se que es lo que paso- dijo Yugi.  
  
-"Yo se los explicare"- le dijo Yami a Yugi.  
  
-Yami dice que el se los explicara- dijo Yugi mientras que Seto y Joey le miraban. Yugi cambio a Yami.  
  
-¿Y bien?- dijo Seto impaciente.  
  
-Me di cuenta que al momento de que el espíritu de la sortija usase los dos artículos del milenio, provoco que se abriera un portal, esto aunado a el hechizo de Lina, provoco que parte del poder del reino de las sombras entrara a las cartas- dijo Yami. Joey le miro con expresión de rareza, pero Seto pareció comprender.  
  
-Entonces dices que cuando el espíritu de mi Sortija del Milenio los ataco, les dio vida a las cartas- dijo Bakura extrañado.  
  
-Así es- dijo Yami.  
  
-Raro- dijo Tristan.  
  
-Creo que Luna podrá ayudarnos- dijo Filia de pronto -De todos modos, ella es una gran hechicera.  
  
-Esperemos- dijo Tea.  
  
Continuara....  
  
Si es cierto, ya se que prometí hacerlos mas largos, pero se me seca muy pronto el cerebro. Se darán cuenta que los principales protagonistas hasta el momento son Joey y Mai, bueno, lo que pasa es que me gusta mucho esa pareja, aun así, empezare a usar mas a Yami, Yugi y a Tea en los siguientes capítulos, además de ver lo que le espera a Lina apenas regrese a su hogar, Zeros y Filia también tendrán su parte. Disculpen las divergencias.  
  
Ya saben, dudas, ayuda y critica a Barry_Burton3000@yahoo.com.mx  
  
Hasta luego. 


	10. Viaje y llegada

EL HECHIZO DEL DUELO  
Por Gabe Logan.  
Slayers es propiedad de Hajime Kanzaka y Rui Araizumi.  
Yu-Gi-OH! es propiedad de Kasuki Takahashi.  
  
Capitulo 9: Camino y llegada...  
  
El viaje del grupo continuaba, con las continuas peleas entre Lina, Nagha, Gourry, Joey, Mai, Tristan y Seto, el viaje había sido entretenido para los demás, aunque por extraño que pareciera, Filia y Zeros casi no habían discutido, y es que ambos estaban mas concentrados en lo que había ocurrido durante el duelo de Joey y Seto, aunque de vez en cuando ambos empezaban una pequeña discusión.  
  
-¿Y cuanto falta para llegar a Zefilia Lina?- pregunto Yugi.  
  
-Ya poco- dijo Lina con desgana. Tea se le acerco a Yugi.  
  
-Creo que de veras le tiene miedo a su hermana- dijo Tea en voz baja.  
  
-Ya lo se, solo espero que no sea ruda con nosotros- dijo Yugi sonriendo.  
  
-Oye, Yugi- dijo Zelgadis de repente.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Yugi.  
  
-Podrías venir conmigo un momento- dijo Zelgadis seriamente. Tea le miro extrañada.  
  
-Por supuesto- dijo Yugi con tranquilidad.  
  
-Yugi...- dijo Tea, pero Yugi solo sonrío.  
  
-No te preocupes- dijo Yugi mientras iba con Zelgadis. Zeros los observo y su mirada se volvió maliciosa.  
  
-Será interesante- dijo Zeros siguiéndolos sigilosamente. Filia se percato.  
  
-"Qué tramara el Nanagomi ahora"- pensó Filia mientras seguía a Zeros.  
  
Mientras que Lina ordenaba un descanso, Zelgadis llevo a Yugi a una pequeña colina, Zeros se oculto entre las ramas de un árbol mientras que Filia se oculto detrás de unos arbustos, lo que nadie noto fue que Bakura también se encontraba oculto, pero no era el Bakura normal, mas bien era el espíritu de la Sortija del Milenio.  
  
-¿Para que me querías Zelgadis? Pregunto Yugi.  
  
-Quería hablar contigo, o mas bien, con el sujeto al que llaman Yami- dijo Zelgadis.  
  
-¿Con Yami?- dijo Yugi extrañado.  
  
-"Esto no me inspira confianza Yugi"- dijo Yami desde el interior de Yugi.  
  
-"¿En serio? Pues no lo había notado"- dijo Yugi para Yami.  
  
-"Saldré a ver que quiere"- dijo Yami.  
  
-"Esta bien, le diré a Zelgadis"- dijo Yugi -Zelgadis, dijo Yami que hablara contigo.  
  
-Esta bien- dijo Zelgadis.  
  
-"¿Qué estará tramando el chico piedra?"- pensó Zeros para si.  
  
-"¿Qué hará Zelgadis con el joven Yugi?"- pensó Filia, de pronto noto como Yugi se convertía en Yami.  
  
-"Vaya Faraón, espero que el chico piedra no piense en robarse el Rompecabezas del Milenio, o sino deberé de interferir, lastima, yo creí que podría tomar unas vacaciones bien merecidas"- dijo Y. Bakura mientras sonreía.  
  
-¿Qué es lo que deseas?- pregunto Yami.  
  
-Solo quería preguntarte sobre ese collar que llevas- dijo Zelgadis -Al que llamas el Rompecabezas del Milenio.  
  
-¿Qué con ello?- dijo Yami extrañado.  
  
-Solo deseo que me digas mas sobre el- dijo Zelgadis.  
  
-La verdad es que yo no se mucho sobre ello- dijo Yami -Solo tengo vagos recuerdos.  
  
-Entiendo, pero aun así algo debes de recordar- dijo Zelgadis -Por favor, podrías decírmelo.  
  
-Todo lo que se es que existen siete artículos del Milenio, y que una vez reunidos los siete podré restaurar mis memorias- dijo Yami.  
  
-Pero me imagino que algo mas debe de obtenerse al reunirse- dijo Zelgadis.  
  
-No se nada mas- dijo Yami -Si no necesitas decirme nada mas me retiro, Tea debe estar preocupada por Yugi- dijo Yami mientras se retiraba.  
  
-No creo que me lo haya dicho todo, pero no importa, ya tendré tiempo para averiguar mas- dijo Zelgadis para si.  
  
-Vaya Zelgadis, parece que te salió mal la jugada- dijo Zeros sonriendo.  
  
-Creo que debería de irme antes de que noten mi presencia- dijo Filia para si mientras se retiraba.  
  
-Bien Faraón, veo que no arruino mis vacaciones, aunque deberé vigilar a ese pedazo de roca, no vaya a ser que se interese en robar mis artículos del Milenio- dijo Y. Bakura para si mientras volvía con los demás.  
  
Mientras tanto con Lina. Tea estaba preocupada, algo en la mirada de Zelgadis no le había inspirado confianza, era cierto que Zelgadis era amigo intimo de Lina y los demás, especialmente de la princesa Amelia, pero también se percato que había mirado de una forma sospechosa al rompecabezas del Milenio. Joey estaba revisando sus cartas junto con Tristan y Serenity, Mai revisaba sus uñas, mientras que Seto se encontraba recargado en el tronco de un árbol, Mokuba platicaba con Amelia, mientras que Lina y Gourry discutían sobre la hermana de Lina. En eso Yugi apareció en una esquina.  
  
-¡Yugi!- dijo Tea sonriendo -¿Qué paso?, ¿Para que te quería Zelgadis?- dijo Tea.  
  
-Solo quería saber un poco mas sobre Yami- dijo Yugi sonriendo nerviosamente.  
  
-¿Y no te hizo nada raro?- dijo Tea preocupada.  
  
-No, no te preocupes- dijo Yugi levemente sonrojado.  
  
-Oye Yugi- dijo Joey llamando la atención de ambos.  
  
-¿Qué pasa Joey?- pregunto Yugi.  
  
-Es que me preguntaba una cosa- dijo Joey.  
  
-¿Qué cosa Joey?- pregunto Tea.  
  
-Es que si dices que las cartas están vivas en este mundo, me preguntaba si las cartas con apariencia humana podrían hablar- dijo Joey. Yugi y Tea le miraron extrañados.  
  
-Ahora que lo dices, yo también me había preguntado eso- dijo Yugi pensando.  
  
-¡En serio!- dijo Joey.  
  
-¿En serio Yugi?- pregunto Tea con incredulidad.  
  
-¡Y por que no probamos!- dijo Joey.  
  
-¿Chicos, creen que sea prudente?- dijo Tea.  
  
-No te preocupes Tea, si los dragones de Joey y Kaiba los protegieron, no creo que nos hagan daño- dijo Yugi sonriendo mientras sacaba sus cartas.  
  
-Será mejor que lo hagan después- dijo Lina de repente.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Yugi extrañado.  
  
-¿Por qué después?- pregunto Joey.  
  
-A mi hermana no le gustan los retrasos- dijo Lina -Además ya falta poco para llegar a casa- dijo Lina.  
  
-Entiendo- dijo Yugi suspirando.  
  
-Entonces será después mi buen Yugi- dijo Joey.  
  
-Vamonos entonces- dijo Lina avanzando.  
  
-Parece que sigue asustada- dijo Tea.  
  
-¿Pues que su hermana será tan mala?- dijo Serenity apareciendo detrás de ellos.  
  
-No se, pero la actitud de Lina esta empezando a asustarme- dijo Tristan.  
  
-Apúrense o los dejamos- dijo Mai sonriendo. Mientras caminaba.  
  
-¡Oye no nos dejes!- dijo Joey saliendo tras de ella.  
  
-Parece un perro faldero cada ves que ve a esa mujer- dijo Seto observándolo.  
  
-Pues vamos Yugi- dijo Tea mirando a Yugi.  
  
-Si- dijo Yugi mientras empezaba a caminar junto a Tea.  
  
El grupo continuo su marcha y pronto llegaron al poblado de Zefilia, Lina se veía aterrorizada y casi tuvieron que meterla a rastras al pueblo, Amelia y los demás estaban extrañados por la actitud de Lina, ya que ninguno de ellos podía creer que de verdad Luna fuese tan mala. Después de un lento andar por fin llegaron a un bar, donde se decía trabajaba la hermana de Lina. Lina y compañía se detuvieron en la entrada, aunque Lina, no parecía atreverse a entrar.  
  
-¿Qué pasa Lina?- pregunto Gourry.  
  
-¡Ya entra de una buena vez!- dijo Nagha mientras empujaba a Lina.  
  
-¡No quiero!- dijo Lina mientras se aferraba a Gourry en un esfuerzo por no entrar.  
  
-Lina, estas haciendo el ridículo- dijo Amelia.  
  
-Déjala que lo siga haciendo, de todos modos es divertido- dijo Zeros sonriendo.  
  
-¡Tu cállate Nanagomi!- dijo Filia.  
  
-Que grupo, ¿verdad Yugi?- dijo Tea sonriendo.  
  
-Si- dijo Yugi.  
  
-Ya me estoy aburriendo- dijo Mai.  
  
-Yo también- dijo Joey.  
  
-Hermano- dijo Serenity.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Joey.  
  
-¿Crees que entremos antes de que anochezca?- pregunto Serenity.  
  
-Ni idea- dijo Joey.  
  
-Esto me empieza a asustar- dijo Mokuba.  
  
-No te preocupes Mokuba, no permitiré que nadie se atreva a ponerte una mano encima- dijo Seto.  
  
-Con este escándalo no creo que tarde en salir alguien- dijo Tristan mientras bostezaba.  
  
-Parece que alguien viene- dijo Bakura señalando la puerta.  
  
-Parece- dijo Zelgadis. De pronto la puerta se abrió.  
  
-¿Qué es todo ese escándalo?- dijo una mujer. Todos le miraron y pudieron ver a una mujer muy alta, con un peinado muy parecido al de Zeros, bastante voluptuosa y con una apariencia amable.  
  
-Ho...hola hermana- dijo Lina asustada.  
  
-A Lina- dijo Luna sonriéndole. Todos los demás veían a Luna con asombro.  
  
-¿Ella es la hermana de Lina?- pregunto Nagha.  
  
-Es bellísima- dijeron Joey y Yugi mirándola, mientras que Mai y Tea les miraron molestas.  
  
-Creí que no llegarías- dijo Luna.  
  
-Perdona hermana, pero es que esta muy lejos... y yo...- dijo Lina cuando de pronto Luna le abrazo.  
  
-Que bueno que veniste- dijo Luna mientras le abrazaba.  
  
-Yo no veo que sea tan mala- dijo Mokuba, de pronto se escucho como la espalda de Lina crujía por la presión.  
  
-Decías- dijo Seto sonriendo.  
  
-Me retracto- dijo Mokuba algo asustado.  
  
-Ustedes deben de ser amigos de mi hermana- dijo Luna -Gusto en conocerlos- dijo Luna con propiedad.  
  
-No... el gusto es nuestro- dijeron todos en coro.  
  
-¿Linita estas bien?- dijo Gourry mientras veía a una desmayada Lina.  
  
-Pasen, en seguida les serviré algo- dijo Luna sonriéndoles mientras levantaba a Lina.  
  
-Creo que ya entendí por que Lina le temía- dijo Tristan nervioso.  
  
-Espero que solo sea así con Lina- dijo Zelgadis, los demás asintieron mientras entraban al bar.  
  
Continuara...  
  
Ya acabe este capitulo, pronto llegara el siguiente, espero les siga gustando. Se que me quedo corto (Otra vez) y no como quería, pero es que los he tenido que hacer a la velocidad del relámpago por falta de tiempo.  
  
Ya saben dudas a Barry_Burton3000@yahoo.com.mx Hasta Luego. 


	11. El festival de la Vendimia

EL HECHIZO DEL DUELO  
Por Gabe Logan.  
Slayers es propiedad de Hajime Kanzaka y Rui Araizumi.  
Yu-Gi-OH! es propiedad de Kasuki Takahashi.  
  
Capitulo 10: El Festival de la Vendimia.  
  
Joey y los demás estaban comiendo, aunque preocupados, mientras que Lina y Luna hablaban en la barra.  
  
-¿De que tanto hablaran?- dijo Joey.  
  
-No lo se, aunque ya llevan un buen rato- dijo Yugi.  
  
-Y por las expresiones de Lina, no creo que sea algo agradable- dijo Tea sonriendo nerviosamente.  
  
-Pues a mi no me parece tan mala persona- dijo Amelia pensando.  
  
-¿Tu crees?- dijo Zeros mientras se entretenía mirando las expresiones de Lina, que solo mostraban una combinación entre el asombro y el terror.  
  
-Pobre Lina- dijo Filia -Aunque yo solo e visto a la señorita Luna un par de veces.  
  
-La vez de la carta- dijo Amelia.  
  
-Pues a mi me da pena pensar que Lina le tema tanto a una persona- dijo Nagha aburrida.  
  
-Lo que no me explico es para que llamo Luna a Lina en primer lugar- dijo Zelgadis.  
  
-No se, tal ves Lina le deba dinero- dijo Nagha.  
  
-No lo creo, son hermanas, no creo que haga tanto lío por una deuda - dijo Serenity.  
  
-Yo lo haría- dijo Nagha mientras comía.  
  
-Oigan, parece que ya terminaron de hablar- dijo Tristan mientras veía como Luna se les acercaba.  
  
-Espero que les haya gustado la comida- dijo Luna con amabilidad -Espero que se queden para el festival- agrego Luna.  
  
-¿Festival?- dijeron Seto y Mokuba a la vez.  
  
-Si, es el festival que se hace todos los años en la época de la vendimia- dijo Luna sonriendo. De pronto tanto Gourry como Joey alzaron la mano derecha.  
  
-¿Qué es la vendimia?- preguntaron Gourry y Joey al unísono.  
  
-Vendimia es cuando se recogen las uvas de los viñedos y las pisan para hacer vino- dijo Seto. Luna asintió.  
  
-¿Pero como es posible que no lo sepan?- dijo Mai enfadada.  
  
-Parece que entre los dos no forman un cerebro- dijo Zeros sonriendo.  
  
-¡Oye!- dijo Joey a manera de queja mientras que Gourry trataba de analizar que es lo que le habían dicho. Yugi solo se reía nerviosamente, Tea le miro extrañada.  
  
-¿De que te ríes Yugi?- pregunto Tea por lo bajo.  
  
-Es que yo tampoco lo sabia- dijo Yugi en voz baja. Tea solo le sonrió.  
  
-Cuando menos no nos avergonzaste como esos dos- dijo Tea sonriendo.  
  
-Ya lo creo- dijo Yugi sonriendo también. Entonces ambos comenzaron a reír levemente lo que hizo que los demás les mirasen.  
  
.¿Y ahora estos?- pregunto Tristan extrañado.  
  
-Yo que se- dijo Joey restándole importancia.  
  
-Y díganos señorita Luna, ¿Cuánto dura el festival?- pregunto Amelia.  
  
-Unos seis días- dijo Luna.  
  
-Bueno hace tiempo que no iba a una feria o a algo parecido- dijo Mai -Además, ya necesitaba vacaciones, creo que veré que tal esta.  
  
-¡Si, además en los festivales siempre sirven mucha y muy buena comida!- dijo Joey emocionado.  
  
-¡Es cierto, tal vez pueda comer cosas ricas!- dijo Gourry saboreando la, aun no existente comida.  
  
-Bah, este solo piensa en comer- dijo Seto.  
  
-Hermano, ¿No crees que será entretenido?- dijo Mokuba.  
  
-Tal vez, pero solo mantengan al faldero de Joey lejos de mi- dijo Seto.  
  
-¡¿Qué dijiste?!- dijo Joey enfadado.  
  
-Lo que oíste perrito- dijo Seto.  
  
-Ya chicos cálmense- dijo Bakura tratando de tranquilizarlos. Joey se sentó refunfuñando, pero Seto le miro fijamente.  
  
-Y tu no creas que te perderé de vista, aun no se me olvida que fuiste tu el que nos trajo aquí- dijo Seto sentándose, Bakura sonrío nerviosamente.  
  
-Creo que ya se decidieron- dijo Yugi -Por mi parte creo que será entretenido, ¿Tu que dices Tea?- le dijo Yugi a Tea.  
  
-Yo también lo creo Yugi- dijo Tea mirándolo. Ambos se quedaron viéndose por un instante.  
  
-Oigan, ya dejen sus escenitas románticas para después- dijo Joey mientras que Tea y Yugi se sonrojaban.  
  
-Vaya con el buen Yugi- dijo Tristan riendo.  
  
-¿Y que hay con ustedes?- les dijo Luna a los demás.  
  
-Yo me quedare, se oye entretenido- dijo Filia sonriendo -De todos modos, hace mucho que no tengo vacaciones.  
  
-Si la lagartija Dorada se queda, yo también- dijo Zeros sonriendo -Será entretenido molestarla- dijo Zeros mientras que Filia enrojecía.  
  
-Tu... pedazo de basura infecta- dijo Filia mientras sacaba su masa de entre sus ropas.  
  
-Vamos Filia, tranquilízate, no queremos darle mala impresión a la señorita Luna- dijo Amelia tratando de calmar a Filia.  
  
-A mi no me molesta que le de un castigo- dijo Luna con calma -Aunque Zeros, ¿Crees que a Zellas le agrade que vayas a un festival?- pregunto Luna, lo que provoco que Zelgadis, Amelia y Filia se impresionaran.  
  
-No lo creo, además de que hace mucho tiempo que no me tomaba un descanso- dijo Zeros sonriendo -Por cierto Luna, Zellas te manda saludos- dijo Zeros sonriendo.  
  
-Qué bueno, yo pensé que ya se había olvidado de mí- dijo Luna sonriendo a la vez.  
  
-Señorita Luna... ¿De veras conoce a Zellas el ama de las bestias?- dijo Amelia asustada.  
  
-¿A Zellas?, ¡Claro!- dijo Luna -¡Si ella es mi mejor amiga!.  
  
-¡Su mejor amiga!- dijeron los Slayers al unísono.  
  
-¿Quién es Zellas?- pregunto Yugi.  
  
-Ni idea- dijo Tea.  
  
-¡Zellas Metallium es el ama de las bestias!, ¡Uno de los cinco Mazokus mas poderosos de este mundo!- dijo Filia.  
  
-¿Y que rayos es un Mazoku?- pregunto Joey molesto.  
  
-Un Mazoku es una entidad de el mal que se alimenta de las emociones negativas- dijo Zelgadis.  
  
-O sea que son una especie de demonio- dijo Tea analizándolo.  
  
-A sí parece- dijo Seto.  
  
-Pues a mi no me parecen demonios- dijo Serenity mientras sonreía.  
  
-Pues solo deberían de ver como se pone cuando le canto algo sobre el amor y la justicia- dijo Amelia, Zeros frunció el seño.  
  
-Y yo agradezco que no lo hagas- dijo Zeros.  
  
-Aun así, yo no veo la razón para que Lina se vea tan asustada- dijo Gourry de repente.  
  
-Es que ella debe de participar en el festival- dijo Luna.  
  
-¿Y de que manera debe de participar?- pregunto Mai.  
  
-Ocurre que todas las vírgenes de la ciudad u originarias de ella deben ser las que se encarguen de recoger las uvas y de la vendimia- dijo Luna.  
  
-Y es por eso que mandaste a llamar a Lina- dijo Zelgadis.  
  
-Por supuesto- dijo Luna.  
  
-¿Pero Luna, como sabes que Lina sigue siendo virgen?- pregunto Zeros sonriendo -¿Si no la has visto en bastante tiempo?- dijo Zeros, todas las chicas se sonrojaron.  
  
-¡Pero como rayos se te ocurre preguntar eso Nanagomi!- dijo Filia enfadada.  
  
-¡Esas cosas no se preguntan!- dijo Amelia igual de enfadada.  
  
-Veo que ese tal Zeros es bastante liberal- le dijo Tristan a Joey.  
  
-Así parece- dijo Joey.  
  
-En un principio yo también lo dude- dijo Luna -Mas sabiendo que estuvo viajando con un hombre todo este tiempo- dijo Luna señalando a Gourry, quien seguía sin entender nada.  
  
-¿Y entonces como lo supiste?- volvió a decir Zeros.  
  
-Fue con un hechizo de mi invención- dijo Luna con tranquilidad.  
  
-Un momento- dijo Nagha -¿Tu creaste un hechizo que te permite saber quien a tenido relaciones y quien no?- dijo Nagha impresionada.  
  
-Así es- dijo Luna.  
  
-Vaya, eso seria de mucha utilidad para muchos padres- dijo Joey. Luna sonrío de repente.  
  
-¿Quieren que les de una muestra?- dijo Luna sonriendo con malicia.  
  
-¿Uh?- dijeron todos a la ves, pero antes de que pudieran decir algo Luna lanzo rápidamente el hechizo sobre todos (Excepto a Mokuba) y una pequeña luz empeso a formarse enfrente de ellos.  
  
-Bien, si la luz que aparece es de color blanco quiere decir que aun son vírgenes, si la luz es roja quiere decir que no- dijo Luna, todos le miraron con algo de enojo. Y para no hacerla cansada aquí están los resultados (por cierto la V es para virgen y la N es para los que ya no lo son):  
  
Amelia: V Zelgadis: V Filia: V Zeros: V (aunque no lo crean) Gourry: V Nagha: N Tea: V Serenity: V Tristan: V Mai: V Seto: N Bakura/ Yami Bakura: N Joey: V Yugi/ Yami: ¿? (a el su luz fue de color azul)  
  
-Vaya- dijo Luna observando las luces -Casi todos en este grupo son vírgenes, excepto ustedes tres- dijo Luna señalando a Nagha, Seto y Bakura, quienes solo se sonrojaron.  
  
-¡Pero Gracia!- dijo Amelia enfadada -¡¿Como es posible que ya hayas tenido relaciones sin haberte casado?!- dijo Amelia (recuerden que pese a su cierto liberalismo, sigue siendo un mundo antiguo), Nagha solo se sonrojo.  
  
-Pues que querías- dijo Nagha tratando de restarle importancia -Soy un alma libre y puedo hacer lo que sea, además solo fue una vez- dijo Nagha.  
  
-Me decepcionas hermana- dijo Amelia aun enfadada -Quiero que mas tarde me cuentes los detalles de cómo, cuando y donde- dijo Amelia, Nagha solo se cayo al estilo anime.  
  
-E... Si Amelia- dijo Nagha mientras sonreía nerviosamente.  
  
-Vaya quien lo diría- dijo Joey mientras ponía su mano sobre el hombro de Seto -El chico sonrisas ya fue estrenado- dijo Joey mientras se reía.  
  
-Cállate- dijo Seto enfadado mientras que Mokuba le miraba con rareza.  
  
-Hermano, no sabia que tuvieras novia- dijo Mokuba sonriendo, Seto se sonrojo.  
  
-No es lo que piensan, además no tengo nada por que avergonzarme- dijo Seto -¿Dónde esta el baño?- le pregunto Seto a Luna.  
  
-Por allá- dijo Luna sonriendo mientras Seto se retiraba.  
  
-De quien no me lo esperaba era del buen Bakura- dijo Tristan sonriendo. Bakura seguía sonrojado e incapaz de articular palabra.  
  
-Podríamos cambiar de tema- dijo Serenity sonrojada.  
  
-Vaya Zeros, jamás me imagine que existieran Masokus vírgenes- dijo Zelgadis sonriendo.  
  
-No molestes chico piedra, que tu también eres virgen- dijo Zeros sonrojado.  
  
-Pero eso a mi no me molesta- dijo Zelgadis.  
  
-Eso me da otra imagen del Nanagomi- dijo Filia sonriendo.  
  
-No me digas- dijo Zeros con sarcasmo pero sonrío de pronto -Tal ves desees ayudarme con ese pequeño defecto- dijo Zeros sonriendo con malicia.  
  
-¡No te atrevas a volver a decir algo como eso!- dijo Filia mientras se sonrojaba.  
  
-Disculpe señorita Luna- le dijo Yugi a Luna en voz baja -Por que mi luz fue de color azul.  
  
-Ni idea- dijo Luna -La verdad es la primera vez que pasa- dijo Luna.  
  
-A vaya- dijo Yugi -Bueno, gracias de todos modos.  
  
-Por que no descansan, de todos modos mañana empieza el festival- dijo Luna -¡Lina!, ¡Quiero que vengas conmigo a preparar las ropas que usaras mañana!- dijo Luna.  
  
-Si, ya voy- dijo Lina con desgana.  
  
-Esto se pondrá divertido- dijo Zeros.  
  
-Aunque me molesto lo de ser conejillo de indias- dijo Tristan mientras se retiraba.  
  
-¿Qué te pasa Yugi?- le pregunto Tea a Yugi.  
  
-E... nada... solo pensaba- dijo Yugi nervioso.  
  
-Bueno, pero si te pasa algo no dudes en decírmelo- dijo Tea sonriéndole.  
  
-Gracias- dijo Yugi sonriendo mientras que Tea se retiraba con los demás. Yugi se le quedo mirando a Tea mientras se sonrojaba.  
  
-"Que será esto que siento, no se por que cuando veo a Tea tengo esta sensación"- pensó Yugi.  
  
-Vaya Yugi- dijo Mai de pronto -Parece que te gusta ¿No es así?- dijo Mai sonriéndole.  
  
-¡M... Mai!- dijo Yugi asustado -¡No... como crees!- dijo Yugi sonriendo nerviosamente.  
  
-Si aja- dijo Mai mirándolo incrédula -Bueno, de todos modos no es mi asunto, aunque será entretenido ver como te las ingenias pequeño- dijo Mai sonriendo.  
  
-¡Pero!- dijo Yugi pero Mai se alejo -¡Rayos, espero que no les vaya a decir a los demás!- dijo Yugi, mas para si que para nadie.  
  
-"¿Qué cosa Yugi?"- pregunto Yami desde su interior  
  
-"No... nada, no es nada"- le dijo Yugi a Yami, pero este no le creyó, aun así, prefirió darle el beneficio de la duda, aunque sabía que Yugi era mas fácil de leer que un libro de kinder.  
  
Todos fueron a las habitaciones que Luna les había asignado, estas eran algo pequeñas, y en dado caso, los hombres debían de compartir una y las mujeres otra. Sin embargo, las chicas pudieron ver que en un buró había una nota.  
  
-¿Qué dice esto?- pregunto Tea.  
  
-Dice: Las veré en la noche- dijo Nagha leyendo la carta -Y es de Luna.  
  
-¿Para que nos querrá la señorita Luna?- pregunto Filia.  
  
-No se- dijo Amelia -Aun así hablaremos después Gracia- dijo Amelia.  
  
-Si Amelia- dijo Nagha resignada.  
  
Mientras que en la habitación de los hombres.  
  
-¡No puedo creer que tenga que compartir cuarto con el perro de Joey y el afeminado de Bakura!- dijo Seto enfadado.  
  
-¡Yo solo lamento tener que compartir cuarto contigo!- dijo Joey igual de molesto.  
  
-Ya cálmense chicos- dijo Yugi.  
  
-Esta será una noche muy larga- dijo Zelgadis molesto -¿Tu que crees Gourry?- dijo Zelgadis, pero noto que Gourry ya había caído dormido al igual que Tristan, Mokuba y Bakura. Zelgadis suspiro con desgana.  
  
-Yo me retiro, lo veré mañana chicos, así que no se maten- dijo Zeros desapareciendo.  
  
-Cuando menos ya me libre de un problema- dijo Zelgadis, mientras que Yugi trataba de calmar a Seto y a Joey.  
  
Continuara...  
  
¡Al fin acabe este capitulo!, por un momento pensé que no lograría acabarlo antes de fin de año, aun así espero les haya gustado. En el siguiente capitulo habrá escenas románticas, mas Mai / Joey y Tea / Yugi / Yami, espero les agrade. Y quiero agradecer sobre todo a Suisei Lady Dragon, An- nto-Chan y a Karoru Metallium por sus reviews y desearles a todos un feliz año nuevo 2004. sigan adelante.  
  
Dudas, criticas y ayuda a Barry_Burton3000@yahoo.com.mx  
  
Hasta Luego. 


	12. charlas

EL HECHIZO DEL DUELO  
Por Gabe Logan.  
Slayers es propiedad de Hajime Kanzaka y Rui Araizumi.  
Yu-Gi-OH! es propiedad de Kasuki Takahashi.  
  
Capitulo 11: Charlas.  
  
Al día siguiente. Zelgadis y Seto fueron los primeros en despertar, aunque la verdad casi no habían dormido a causa de la pelea verbal de Seto y Joey, Seto salió a caminar mientras que Zelgadis revisaba sus cosas, en esas estaba cuando Yugi y los demás empezaron a despertar.  
  
-Buenos días- dijo Yugi perezosamente.  
  
-Hola- dijo Zelgadis.  
  
-¿Qué horas son?- dijo Mokuba levantándose.  
  
-Cerca de las 10- dijo Zelgadis mientras seguía revisando sus cosas.  
  
-Oigan, Joey, Tristan, despierten- dijo Yugi mientras movía a los dos.  
  
-5 minutos mas mamá- dijo Joey entre sueños.  
  
-No quiero ir a la escuela- dijo Tristan durmiendo mientras que Yugi y los demás les veían con cara de circunstancias.  
  
-Creo que no despertaran en un buen rato- dijo Bakura mientras se levantaba.  
  
-¿Dónde esta mi hermano?- dijo Mokuba.  
  
-Salió a caminar hace rato, no creo que tarde- dijo Zelgadis -Y creo que haré lo mismo- dijo Zelgadis mientras salía del cuarto.  
  
-Parece que alguien se levanto de malas- dijo Bakura.  
  
-No lo culpo, tu estarías igual si hubieras escuchado toda la noche la pelea de Joey y Kaiba- dijo Yugi.  
  
-A, ya veo- dijo Bakura, de pronto oyeron la vos de Luna.  
  
-¿Se puede pasar?- dijo Luna amablemente.  
  
-Por supuesto- dijo Bakura, Luna entro al cuarto.  
  
-Solo quería informarles que si lo desean pueden bajar a comer algo, recuerden que el festival esta a punto de comenzar- dijo Luna, de pronto Joey, Gourry y Tristan se levantaron.  
  
-¡Comida!- dijeron los tres a la vez mientras que los demás les veían.  
  
-Eh... si, ya esta lista- dijo Luna, los tres antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo ya habían salido por la puerta, solo se escucho como por las prisas habían tropezado y caído por las escaleras antes de seguir al comedor.  
  
-Vaya... parece que en serio tenían hambre- dijo Yugi sonriendo nerviosamente.  
  
-¿Siempre son así?- pregunto Luna, los demás solo asintieron y decidieron bajar también.  
  
Algunos minutos mas tarde, Joey y los demás estaban acabando de comer, aunque la verdad es que tanto el como Gourry habían comido el alimento suficiente para que sobreviviera un regimiento. De pronto Yugi hablo.  
  
-¿Disculpe señorita Luna?- pregunto Yugi.  
  
-Dime Luna- dijo Luna sonriéndole. Yugi se sonrojo levemente (si se dan cuenta aquí todos se sonrojan mucho).  
  
-A... este ¿No van a bajar a comer las chicas?- pregunto Yugi.  
  
-Ellas ya desayunaron- dijo Luna -Aparte se están preparando para el festival- dijo Luna, los demás le miraron.  
  
-¿Preparándose?- pregunto Joey -¿Qué acaso piensan participar o que?.  
  
-No, es solo que ayer hable con ellas y decidí prestarles algunas ropas para que acudieran al festival- dijo Luna.  
  
-¿Y que tenían de malo las ropas que traían?- pregunto Mokuba.  
  
-Nada, es solo que pensé que les gustaría llevar algo diferente al festival- dijo Luna -Aparte ellas aceptaron con gusto.  
  
-A vaya- dijo Tristan.  
  
-¿Dónde esta Lina?- pregunto Gourry de repente.  
  
-Ella tuvo que ir a los viñedos desde temprano- dijo Luna -Recuerden que ella esta participando en el festival.  
  
-Vaya, a, allá vienen Kaiba y Zelgadis- dijo Bakura.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Zelgadis.  
  
-Veo que comieron bien- dijo Seto mirando los platos vacíos que estaban n la mesa.  
  
-¿Qué tal estuvo su caminata?- pregunto Luna.  
  
-Tranquila- dijo Zelgadis tomando asiento, igual que Seto. De pronto Joey se levanto.  
  
-Oye Yugi, vamos afuera- dijo Joey. Los demás le miraron extrañados.  
  
-¿Para que Joey?- pregunto Yugi.  
  
-Que no recuerdas lo que habíamos hablado antes de venir a Zefilia- dijo Joey. Yugi sonrió.  
  
-¡Es cierto!- dijo Yugi mientras que salía junto con Joey. Los demás solo se miraron extrañados.  
  
-¿Y estos?- dijo Seto extrañado.  
  
-No se- dijo Bakura -Pero creo que será mejor que veamos que hacen.  
  
-Creo que estas en lo cierto- dijo Zelgadis saliendo tras ellos.  
  
Al salir los demás, pudieron ver como tanto Yugi como Joey estaban parados en una plaza, estaban revisando sus cartas. Seto y los demás se les acercaron.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre Yugi?- pregunto Mokuba mientras se acercaban.  
  
-Bien Joey, ¿A cual carta planeas llamar?- pregunto Yugi.  
  
-Mmm, no se, tal vez sea al Espadachín de Flama, o a Mefisto el General Infernal- dijo Joey -¿Y tu que Yugi?.  
  
-Yo llamare al Mago Oscuro y a la Chica Maga Oscura por supuesto- dijo Yugi mientras sacaba sus cartas.  
  
-¿Qué es lo que hacen?- dijeron Seto y Bakura a la ves.  
  
-Vamos a probar una pequeña teoría- dijo Joey sonriendo mientras sacaba ambas cartas.  
  
-¿Teoría?- dijo Luna extrañada, Zelgadis le miro extrañada.  
  
-¿Estas listo Yugi?- dijo Joey mientras que Yugi asintió.  
  
-Empecemos- dijo Yugi encendiendo su SHDM.  
  
-Bien- dijo Joey haciendo lo mismo -¡Yo convoco al Espadachín de Flama y a Mefisto el General Infernal!- dijo Joey mientras que los dos monstruos aparecían.  
  
-¡Y yo llamo Al Mago Oscuro y a la Chica Maga Oscura!- dijo Yugi mientras ambos monstruos aparecían.  
  
-¡Bien Yugi!- dijo Joey pero puso cara de interrogación -¿Y ahora que hacemos?- dijo Joey.  
  
-¿Para que habrán llamado a esos monstruos?- pregunto Bakura.  
  
-¡Es cierto!- dijo Tristan haciendo que los demás le prestasen atención -¡Recuerden que después de el duelo de Joey y Kaiba, Yami nos dijo que las cartas estaban vivas y ambos querían comprobar si se podía hablar con cartas de aspecto humano!- dijo Tristan sonriendo. Los demás solo le miraron extrañados.  
  
-A si que eso era- dijo Seto -Tal vez funcione.  
  
Mientras que Yugi y Joey llamaban a las cartas, Zeros apareció detrás de Luna, los monstruos voltearon justo a donde estaba Zeros.  
  
-¡Hola chicos!- dijo Zeros apareciendo. Zelgadis se asusto un poco ya que Zeros había salido justo tras ellos, pero Luna no se inmuto.  
  
-¿Cómo estas Zeros?- dijo Luna saludándole.  
  
-Yo, bien- dijo Zeros -¿Y que es lo que hacen?- dijo Zeros cuando de pronto tanto el Mago Oscuro y el Espadachín de Flama se le acercaron con una expresión hostil  
  
-¿Y estos?- dijo Seto algo sorprendido.  
  
-Ni idea- dijo Bakura, pero sonrió sutilmente mientras que su expresión cambiaba un poco a otra maliciosa -"Vaya parece que pueden sentir al demonio"- pensó Y. Bakura, mientras que el Mago Oscuro y el Espadachín de Flama se paraban frente a Yugi y Joey protectoramente.  
  
-E... creo que no les agrade- dijo Zeros sonriendo nerviosamente. De pronto Mefisto el General Infernal se lanzo al ataque sin que se le ordenase.  
  
-¡Cuidado!- grito Mokuba, todos rápidamente se quitaron, pero Mefisto concentro su ataque en Zeros.  
  
-¡Mefisto detente!- grito Joey a su monstruo, el monstruo se detuvo inmediatamente.  
  
-Vaya, es poderosa esa criatura- dijo Zeros sonriendo, de pronto el Mago Oscuro se paro frente a él, Zeros se puso en posición defensiva -¿También deseas pelear conmigo?- dijo Zeros, pero el Mago Oscuro solo miraba a Zeros fijamente.  
  
-E... Mago Oscuro, ¿Qué pasa?- dijo Yugi extrañado. La Chica Maga Oscura y el Espadachín de Flama se acercaron a ellos.  
  
-Parece, que no desean pelear- dijo Luna. De pronto el Mago Oscuro hablo.  
  
-¿Quién eres?- dijo el Mago Oscuro, Yugi y los demás quedaron impresionados.  
  
-¡H... Hablo!- dijo Joey impresionado.  
  
-¡Entonces nuestra teoría era cierta!- dijo Yugi.  
  
-Oye, yo no voy a hacer algo, ¿verdad Yugi?- dijo Zeros sonriendo nerviosamente.  
  
-Yo te pregunte que quien eras- dijo el Mago Oscuro seriamente. Zeros le miro aun sonriendo.  
  
-Me llamo Zeros, ¿y tu?- dijo Zeros mientras que Yugi se le acerco. Pero el Mago Oscuro lo detuvo.  
  
-No se acerque a ese demonio faraón- dijo el Mago Oscuro.  
  
-¿Faraón?- dijo Yugi -Creo que debe referirse a Yami. Joey también se acerco.  
  
-Pues mejor llama a Yami- dijo Joey, de pronto el Espadachín de Flama y Mefisto el general infernal se le acercaron.  
  
-Es un placer verle señor- dijo el Espadachín, Joey se sorprendió.  
  
-A... Hola- dijo Joey. Mefisto gruño y volvió a acercarse a Zeros.  
  
-No dejare que te les acerques demonio- dijo Mefisto, pero la Chica Maga Oscura(CMO) se le acerco.  
  
-No debemos precipitarnos- dijo la CMO -El Faraón no parece temerle, y yo la verdad no creo que cause problemas- dijo la CMO, Zeros sonrió, nuevamente, mientras que el Mago Oscuro (MO) suspiro.  
  
-Tu siempre tomas todo con calma Mana- dijo el MO suspirando. Yugi le miro extrañado.  
  
-¿Mana?- dijeron Yugi y Joey extrañados.  
  
-Sip, ese es mi nombre- dijo Mana sonriéndoles, Yugi y Joey se sonrojaron.  
  
-Ya basta Mana- dijo el MO -Tenemos asuntos mas serios que atender- dijo el MO, Mana hizo un puchero.  
  
-¡Qué tratas de decir con eso Mahado!- dijo Mana enfadada -¡Qué no soy seria!.  
  
-Así que el nombre del Mago Oscuro es Mahado- dijo Yugi mientras veía como Mana y Mahado discutían.  
  
-Pues parece que se llevan muy bien- dijo Bakura sonriendo. Luna solo suspiro.  
  
-Iré a ver a las chicas, les avisare en cuanto ellas estén listas- dijo Luna entrando al bar.  
  
-Bueno y que no van a hacer otra cosa aparte de pelear- dijo Seto.  
  
-Pues...- dijo Yugi sonriendo nerviosamente mientras Mana y Mahado se habían enfrascado en una discusión.  
  
-¡Irresponsable!- dijo Mahado.  
  
-¡Aguado!- dijo Mana.  
  
-¡Terca!- dijo Mahado.  
  
-¡Engreído!.  
  
-¡Niñita!.  
  
-E... disculpen- dijo Yugi nerviosamente.  
  
-Yo siempre pensé que el Mago Oscuro era mas serio- dijo Joey sonriendo.  
  
-A si es casi siempre, excepto cuando esta con Mana- dijo el Espadachín de Flama..  
  
-Oye, ¿y tu tienes algún nombre?- pregunto Joey.  
  
-¿Yo?, algunos me llaman Shack- dijo El Espadachín de Flama.  
  
-Shack... suena interesante- dijo Joey. De pronto Mefisto el General Infernal hablo.  
  
-Será mejor que los regresen a sus cartas- dijo Mefisto -Antes de que armen mas escándalo.  
  
-Si esa es una buena idea- dijo Shack.  
  
-No pueden esperar un poco- dijeron Mokuba y Zeros a la vez.  
  
-¿Qué pasa Mokuba?- pregunto Seto.  
  
-Es que esta bastante entretenido este duelo verbal- dijo Zeros sonriendo.  
  
-Sobre todo por que se olvidaron de ti, ¿No es así?- dijo Zelgadis.  
  
-¡Así es!- dijo Zeros.  
  
-¡Bruja!  
  
-¡Tarado!  
  
-¡Ya basta!- grito Yami apareciendo. Tanto Mana como Mahado callaron.  
  
-¡E... Faraón, disculpe, no era nuestra intención molestarlo!- dijo Mahado apenado.  
  
-¡Si... es cierto!- dijo Mana -Aunque la culpa de todo la tiene Mahado.  
  
-¡Si... quiero decir no!- dijo Mahado mirando a Mana enfadado. Yami solo suspiro.  
  
-Ya regresen- dijo Yami mientras que ambos volvían a sus cartas.  
  
-Eso fue pesado- dijo Joey.  
  
-Nosotros también debemos volver a nuestras cartas- dijo Mefisto.  
  
-Si, creo que tienes razón- dijo Joey mientras Mefisto regresaba a su carta.  
  
-Señor Joey- dijo Shack -Para la próxima ves, por favor, primero explíquenle a Mahado que ese sujeto no es peligroso para ustedes y luego pueden llamar a Mana- dijo Shack.  
  
-Oye, ¿y que relación tiene esos dos?- pregunto Yugi.  
  
-Ella es su aprendiz, pero siempre están peleando- dijo Shack -Aunque a veces parecen una pareja de casados- dijo Shack riendo.  
  
-Si que lo parecen- dijo Seto.  
  
-Yo me retiro- dijo Shack regresando a su carta.  
  
-Creo que no fue muy buena idea- dijo Yugi.  
  
-Cuando menos comprobamos que si podemos hablar con ellas- dijo Joey. De pronto Luna les llamo.  
  
-Chicos pueden venir- dijo Luna.  
  
-¡Ya vamos!- dijeron los chicos entrando, de pronto se dieron cuenta que faltaba alguien.  
  
-¿Dónde esta Gourry?- dijo Zelgadis.  
  
-Fue para otro lado cuando salimos- dijo Mokuba.  
  
-¿Viste hacia donde?- pregunto Zelgadis.  
  
-Creo que hacía allá- dijo Mokuba señalando un camino.  
  
-Mmmm, creo que es hacía los viñedos- dijo Luna sonriendo maliciosamente -¿Por qué será?- dijo Luna maliciosamente.  
  
-No se, tal ves por cierta hechicera pelirroja- dijo Zeros entrando con todos los chicos tras él.  
  
-¿Qué horas son?- pregunto Zelgadis.  
  
-Ya es bastante tarde- dijo Luna.  
  
Todos los chicos esperaban frente a la puerta de uno de los cuartos de el bar aun se preguntaban para que Luna los había llamado. Después de un rato la puerta se abrió y las chicas salieron, los chicos quedaron con la boca abierta.  
  
-¿Y que les parece?- dijo Luna sonriendo.  
  
-Increíble- dijeron todos (Seto incluido).  
  
Y es que no era para menos, ya que Luna había arreglado a las muchachas bastante bien, Amelia llevaba un vestido bastante parecido al que usaba en Seyluun aunque de color rojo carmesí, Filia un vestido de color rosa escotado, le iba bastante bien, incluso Zeros se sorprendió, Mai y Nagha llevaban vestidos similares, ambos eran de color morado, y resaltaban bastante sus bien torneados cuerpos, Serenity llevaba un vestido de color verde, bastante sencillo pero adecuado para la festividad y Tea llevaba un traje de color azul marino, Yugi se sonrojo al verla, aunque no fue el único.  
  
-¿Y bien?- dijo Amelia -¿Como me veo?- dijo Amelia sonriendo.  
  
-Hermosa...- dijo Zelgadis asombrado. Amelia sonrió sonrojada, mientras que Zeros reía por lo bajo.  
  
-Vaya Mai- dijo Joey -Tu y la señorita Nagha se ven bastante atractivas- dijo Joey, Mai carraspeo un poco mientras que Nagha reía con soberbia.  
  
-Se ve que tienes muy buen gusto- dijo Nagha.  
  
-Humf, gracias- dijo Mai.  
  
-¡Te vez muy bien Serenity!- dijo Tristan emocionado. Serenity se sonrojo, mientras que Joey frunció el ceño.  
  
-¿Qué pasa Nanagomi?- dijo Filia sonrojada al notar que Zeros le miraba de arriba abajo.  
  
-Vaya Fi-chan, con esas ropas en serio que pareces mujer- dijo Zeros sonriendo. Filia enrojeció de enfado.  
  
-¡Nanagomi!- dijo Filia mientras sacaba su maza de combate de entre sus ropas y trataba de pegarle a Zeros. Mientras tanto, Tea se acerco a Yugi, Tea estaba sonrojada.  
  
-¿Y... como me veo?- dijo Tea sonrojada.  
  
-Te... te... te vez muy linda- dijo Yugi igual de sonrojado.  
  
-Bueno chicos, el festival ya va a empezar y ya casi es hora de que abra el bar a si que por que no van a la plaza principal del pueblo a pasear un poco- dijo Luna -Yo estaré aquí y al rato iré, y si ven por allá a la perezosa de Lina le dicen que venga al bar a ayudarme- dijo Luna. Los demás asintieron.  
  
-Bueno, ¡Entonces vayamos a divertirnos!- dijo Joey sujetando a Mai de la mano y jalándola y corriendo con ella.  
  
-¡Espera Joseph!- dijo Mai pero Joey no pareció escucharla mientras la jalaba del brazo. Todos los demás les miraron con cara de circunstancias.  
  
-Parece que Joey tenia prisa- dijo Tristan, todos asintieron.  
  
-Bueno, pues a que esperamos- dijo Serenity.  
  
-¡Sí!- dijo Amelia jalando a un sonrojado Zelgadis, quien tan solo se dejo llevar, pero miro de reojo a Yugi y a Bakura.  
  
-"Mas tarde veré que hago"- pensó Zelgadis sonriendo.  
  
-¡Ven Tristan vamos!- dijo Serenity tomando a Tristan de la mano.  
  
-¡Si vamos!- dijo Tristan siguiéndola.  
  
-Se ve divertido- dijo Bakura.  
  
-¡Vamos hermano!- dijo Mokuba mientras salía tras los demás, Seto sonrío levemente y le siguió afuera. Filia fue tras ellos después de haber conseguido estampar a Zeros contra el piso, Aunque este no tardo en ponerse de pie y salir tras ella con toda la intención de molestarla.  
  
-Bueno, pues vamonos- dijo Nagha seguida por Bakura. De pronto Yugi extendió su brazo.  
  
-Vamos Tea- dijo Yugi sonriendo, Tea se sonrojo un poco y sujeto el brazo de Yugi.  
  
-Será divertido- dijo Tea mientras alcanzaban a Bakura, él cual solo sonrío al verles.  
  
Continuara....  
  
Espero les halla gustado el capitulo, se que había prometido escenas románticas para este capitulo, pero es que se me ocurrió una idea de último momento y decidí probarla, aunque no me salió muy bien, si se preguntan por que puse a Luna tan amable es por que , por lo que e leído sobre ella, Luna Invers es una persona bastante amable con todos (Excepto con Lina claro esta). Y sobre el nombre de el Mago Oscuro y la Chica Maga Oscura (o Dark Magician Girl), bueno Mahado lo tome de el fic "Ai no Dance" de Txell-Chan, y el de Mana, según tengo entendido es el verdadero nombre de la Maga (cuando menos en el manga). Espero no les parezca muy tedioso mi fic. Para el siguiente capitulo tratare de meter romance ahora si. Por cierto, Mefisto el General Infernal es un carta reciente del booster Dark Crisis de Yu-Gi-Oh! Así que talvez muchos no la conozcan. Quiero agradecer a Suisei Lady Dragon por sus reviews, a Anto- Chan y a todos aquellos que han leido mi fic.  
  
Dudas, criticas y ayuda a Barry_Burton3000@yahoo.com.mx Hasta Luego. 


	13. Planes en el festival

EL HECHIZO DEL DUELO  
Por Gabe Logan.  
Slayers es propiedad de Hajime Kanzaka y Rui Araizumi.  
Yu-Gi-OH! es propiedad de Kasuki Takahashi.  
  
Capitulo 12: Planes en el festival.  
  
Ya era de noche. Joey se encontraba en la plaza de Zefilia disfrutando del festival con Mai, aunque tuvo que llevarla casi a rastras, en esos momentos se encontraban comiendo (en el caso de Joey devorando), aunque Mai se encontraba cansada después de que Joey la había llevado a todas las actividades que había podido.  
  
-¡Delicioso!- dijo Joey mientras acababa con su último plato. Mai carraspeo un poco.  
  
-Aun no entiendo como le haces para comer tanto y no engordar Joseph- dijo Mai.  
  
-¡Una vida sana es la respuesta!- dijo Joey -¡Otro plato por favor!- dijo Joey al encargado, este, acostumbrado a la forma de comer de las Invers, no le pareció nada extraño.  
  
-¡¿Otro?!- dijo Mai sorprendida.  
  
-Pues si- dijo Joey sonriendo -De todos modos ya tenia hambre.  
  
-¿Sabias que eres insufrible?- dijo Mai sonriendo.  
  
-Si, aparte de ser único- dijo Joey. Mai río un poco.  
  
Mientras tanto. Bakura y Nagha se encontraban en sentados en una barra de bebidas observando como Amelia bailaba con Zelgadis (aunque en realidad lo obligaba ya que el estaba bastante nervioso), Nagha estaba bastante entretenida al ver a la quimera sonrojarse y tratar de safarse de su pequeña hermana, a parte de que gracias a ello, tal ves Amelia olvidase la pequeña charla que le dijo iban a tener.  
  
-Se ve que tu hermana se divierte mucho- dijo Bakura sonriendo.  
  
-Si- dijo Nagha -Aunque si sigue así no le quedaran energías para los cinco días que aun quedan para el final del festival- dijo Nagha, Bakura sonrió, en eso, Filia se sentó junto a ellos, parecía bastante cansada y enfadada.  
  
-¿Le molestaría si me siento con ustedes?- pregunto Filia.  
  
-Para nada- dijo Nagha.  
  
-¿Qué le pasa señorita Filia?- pregunto Bakura aun sonriendo. Filia solo suspiro.  
  
-Es culpa del maldito Nanagomi de Zeros- dijo Filia enfadada.  
  
-¿Y ahora que hizo?- dijo Nagha.  
  
-Solo lo normal, fastidiar a cada rato- dijo Filia suspirando nuevamente.  
  
-¿Y donde esta ahora- dijo Nagha con interés.  
  
-Lo deje enterrado en el piso con ayuda de Mazo-sama- dijo Filia sonriendo levemente mientras que Nagha y Bakura solo le miraban con vergüenza ajena.  
  
-Parece que se llevan muy bien- dijo Bakura sonriendo, Filia solo le miro extrañada mientras que Nagha sonreía.  
  
-¡Pero como puedes decir que nos llevamos bien!- dijo Filia enfadada y sonrojada a la ves. Bakura y Nagha solo sonrieron.  
  
-¿Y entonces por que te sonrojas amiga?- dijo Nagha de manera suspicaz -¿Será que en el fondo te agrada el buen Zeros?- dijo Nagha, Filia enrojeció mientras que Bakura solo se aguantaba las ganas de reír.  
  
-No digan tonterías- dijo Filia volteándose aun sonrojada y pidiendo una taza de te al encargado.  
  
-Se ve que le gusta un poco- dijo Bakura en voz baja, mientras que Nagha asintió sonriendo. De repente la expresión de Bakura cambio levemente al notar que desde una esquina Zeros le hacía señas para que fuese.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto Nagha extrañada. Bakura sonrió con malicia.  
  
-Nada, en un momento vuelvo- dijo Y. Bakura (por si nadie se ha dado cuenta, cuando Bakura cambia a Y. Bakura nadie se da cuenta a diferencia de con Yugi), mientras se levantaba, Nagha no le presto importancia y siguió bebiendo, pero Zelgadis, que en ese momento tomaba un descanso si lo noto.  
  
-"A donde ira"- pensó Zelgadis, en eso Amelia se acerco a el.  
  
-¡Oye Zelgadis!- le dijo Amelia a Zelgadis con emoción -¡Verdad que este festival es bastante entretenido!.  
  
-E, si, claro- dijo Zelgadis dubitativo -E, Amelia, ahora vuelvo- dijo Zelgadis levantándose.  
  
-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto Amelia extrañada, Zelgadis solo le sonrío.  
  
-Eso es un secreto- dijo Zelgadis sonriendo mientras se retiraba, Amelia le miro extrañada, mas por el hecho de que Zelgadis usara la tan famosa frase de Zeros.  
  
En otro lugar, Zeros y Yami Bakura se miraban fijamente, ambos sonreían con malicia, incluso Zeros le miraba con sus ojos violeta totalmente abiertos, aunque a Y. Bakura no le importaba en lo mas mínimo. Zelgadis los observaba oculto entre los arbustos.  
  
-Bien, ¿Por qué me llamaste demonio?- pregunto Y. Bakura sonriendo.  
  
-Oh, solo quería saludarte amigo, ya que aun no nos hemos presentado- dijo Zeros sonriéndole.  
  
-Interesante demonio- dijo Y. Bakura -¿Qué quieres saber?, ¿Por qué no creo que solo quisieras saludarme?- dijo Y. Bakura mirando fijamente a Zeros sin dejar de sonreír.  
  
-Solo me interesa saber ¿que es ese artículo tan raro que tanto tu como el joven Yugi llevan consigo?- dijo Zeros sonriendo.  
  
-¿Solo eso?- dijo Y. Bakura sonriéndole con cinismo -¿Y quien te dice que te lo diré tan fácilmente?.  
  
-Vamos amigo, ambos podemos ayudarnos mutuamente- dijo Zeros -Me he dado cuenta que tienes mucho interés en conseguir esa pirámide invertida del joven Yugi.  
  
-Eso no es de tu incumbencia demonio- dijo Y. Bakura -Pero te lo diré solo por que me caes bien.  
  
-Vaya, que halago- dijo Zeros con sarcasmo mientras que Y. Bakura solo emitió una carcajada.  
  
-Entonces te contare una pequeña historia- dijo Y. Bakura sonriendo.  
  
-Entonces empieza- dijo Zeros y agrego en voz bastante baja, la cual solo escucho Y. Bakura -Ya que a nuestro amigo Zelgadis también le gustara saber de que se trata todo.  
  
-Veras, hace mucho tiempo, cuando las pirámides eran jóvenes, los reyes egipcios jugaban un juego de un grandioso y terrible poder. Pero estos juegos de las sombras provocaron una guerra que amenazo con destruir al mundo entero hasta que un poderoso faraón sello la magia dentro de los místicos Artículos del Milenio. Se dice que si los siete artículos del Milenio se reúnen, junto con las tres cartas de dios, la magia será liberada nuevamente y las memorias del faraón serán restauradas... -dijo Y. Bakura.  
  
-Rara historia- dijo Zeros mirándole seriamente -¿A que clase de magia te refieres cuando dices que saldrá en cuanto se reúnan los artículos del milenio?.  
  
-Es una magia muy poderosa, no solo desataría al reino de las sombras en el mundo, sino que le cumplirá al poseedor cualquier cosa que desee- dijo Y. Bakura.  
  
-Entiendo, así que tu quieres los Artículos para cumplir tus deseos- dijo Zeros.  
  
-Te equivocas- dijo Y. Bakura -Yo soy un ladrón y mi intención es tan solo el tenerlos en mi poder, yo no soy como ese tonto de Maximillian Pegasus, que trato de obtenerlos solo para revivir a su esposa muerta- dijo Y. Bakura sonriendo.  
  
-¿Y tu crees que su poder pudiera revertir la maldición del buen chico piedra?- pregunto Zeros mirando levemente hacia donde se encontraba Zelgadis oculto. Este se sobresalto, pero decidió permanecer oculto hasta saber todo lo que le interesaba. Y. Bakura asintió.  
  
-¿Y bien?, ¿Qué piensas hacer?- pregunto Y. Bakura con tranquilidad y malicia.  
  
-Por que no trabajamos en conjunto, no creo que el buen Yugi pueda contra ambos- dijo Zeros pero Y. Bakura negó.  
  
-Mala idea- dijo Y. Bakura -Es mejor esperar a volver a la Tierra, ya que aquí Yugi Moto cuenta con la ayuda de sus cartas y las de sus patéticos amigos- dijo Y. Bakura.  
  
-Entiendo, además de que podríamos obtener el resto de los artículos si vamos a tu mundo- dijo Zeros volteando a donde estaba Zelgadis -¿No quisieras ayudarnos chico piedra?- dijo Zeros sonriendo, Zelgadis volvió a sobresaltarse y levantándose salió de su escondite empuñando su espada.  
  
-Veo que no pierdes la oportunidad para meter cizaña Mazoku- dijo Zelgadis amenazándoles con su espada, tanto Zeros como Y. Bakura sonrieron con málica.  
  
-A, Zelgadis, ¿Por qué no entiendes que a ti también te conviene el ayudarnos?- dijo Zeros sonriéndole. Zelgadis solo le miro con rencor.  
  
-Si como no, te creo- dijo Zelgadis con sarcasmo -Te conozco bastante bien como para saber que tienes otras intenciones para con los Artículos.  
  
-Veo que eres listo muchacho- dijo Y. Bakura sonriéndole -Pero yo lo soy mas.  
  
-¿A que te refieres?- dijo Zelgadis poniéndose en guardia, Y. Bakura puso sus manos alrededor de la sortija del milenio y esta brillo.  
  
-Por si no lo sabias mi sortija del milenio puede leer las almas de las personas- dijo Y. Bakura sonriendo mientras que Zelgadis solo sudo frío.  
  
-¿Q... qué haces?- dijo Zelgadis asustado, de pronto quedo totalmente paralizado.  
  
-Humm, Interesante- dijo Y. Bakura sonriendo -Veo que la princesita ocupa un muy gran lugar en tu corazón- dijo Y. Bakura sonriendo, Zelgadis palideció.  
  
-¿P... pero como?- balbuceo Zelgadis.  
  
-Eres mas fácil de leer que un libro- dijo Y. Bakura -Y veo también que te obsesiona el obtener tu cura para así poder declarar tus verdaderos sentimientos a la princesita.  
  
-Vaya Zelgadis- dijo Zeros riendo -Si que eres cursi.  
  
-Ya lo creo- dijo Y. Bakura riendo también, Zelgadis solo se sonrojo, aunque estaba enfurecido. De pronto Y. Bakura miro a Zeros y empezó a reír con mas fuerza.  
  
-¿Y ahora de que te ríes?- pregunto Zeros extrañado.  
  
-¡O, de nada!- dijo Y. Bakura mientras que seguía riendo -¡Aunque jamás imagine que pensaras tanto en esa rubia!- dijo Y. Bakura riendo. Ahora le toco a Zeros quedar petrificado de la sorpresa, al igual que Zelgadis.  
  
-¡¿Pero de que rayos hablas?!- dijo un sonrojado y bastante molesto Zeros.  
  
-¡Puedes ser un demonio mi buen Zeros, pero la Sortija del Milenio me permite leer tu alma como si viera una película en el cine!- dijo Y. Bakura, Zeros y Zelgadis le miraron impresionados.  
  
-Vaya Zeros , ¿quien lo diría?- dijo Zelgadis con burla -Y me imagino que la rubia no es otra sino Filia ¿verdad?- dijo Zelgadis mientras que reía.  
  
-Veo que el chico es listo- dijo Y. Bakura sonriendo -Y espero que su ayuda nos sea útil.  
  
-¿Y quien te dijo que los voy a ayudar?- dijo Zelgadis retante.  
  
-Lo harás, aunque no recordaras el por que nos ayudaras- dijo Y. Bakura sonriendo.  
  
-¿A que te refieres?- dijo Zelgadis asustado.  
  
-Borrare parte de tu memoria, solo recordaras lo referente al poder de los Artículos del Milenio pero no recordaras nada de mi pequeño plan- dijo Y. Bakura mientras que una luz cubría a Zelgadis y este quedaba inconsciente.  
  
-Oye ¿Qué le hiciste?- pregunto Zeros extrañado.  
  
-Solo borre sus memorias hasta donde convenga- dijo Y. Bakura -De esa manera el nos ayudara inconscientemente, su obsesión con volver a ser humano lo hacen débil y manipulable.  
  
-Ya veo- dijo Zeros sonriendo.  
  
-Ahora vuelve con tu "querida" Filia o sospecharan- dijo Y. Bakura mordazmente mientras que Zeros se sonrojo levemente, para después sonreír mientras se retiraba.  
  
-"Ese sujeto es poderoso, será mejor que no deje de vigilarlo o puede darme una sorpresa en cualquier instante"- pensó Zeros mientras se dirigía a la mesa donde platicaban Filia y Nagha.  
  
-"Vaya, ese demonio será un gran aliado, pronto podré obtener los demás artículos del Milenio, ya después decidiré que hacer con el"- pensó Y. Bakura sonriendo mientras regresaba con Nagha y los demás.  
  
Algunos instantes después, Zelgadis despertó, estaba tirado en el piso y confundido.  
  
-¿Qué hago aquí?- dijo Zelgadis -Recuerdo haber seguido a Bakura, pero no recuerdo nada mas que eso, será mejor que regrese con Amelia, de todos modos ni Bakura ni Zeros se encuentran aquí- dijo Zelgadis mientras se dirigía a la plaza.  
  
Mientras que Zelgadis regresaba a la plaza, pudo ver como Tea y Yugi platicaban amenamente en unos jardines cerca de la plaza, Zelgadis miro el rompecabezas del milenio, para después regresar con Amelia.  
  
-¿Así que pudiste hablar con las cartas?- pregunto Tea con interés.  
  
-Pues algo como hablar, no- dijo Yugi, Tea le miro extrañada.  
  
-¿A que te refieres con eso?- pregunto Tea extrañada.  
  
-Es que tanto el Mago Oscuro y La Chica Maga Oscura comenzaron a discutir, mientras que las cartas de Joey atacaron a Zeros- dijo Yugi sonriendo.  
  
-¿El Mago Oscuro y la Chica Maga Oscura discutiendo?, pensé que eran amigos, ya que son tan parecidos- dijo Tea. Yugi sonrió.  
  
-Y parece que lo son, es solo que como dijo el Espadachín de la Flama, parecen una pareja de casados- dijo Yugi sonriendo.  
  
-¿Y cuando menos te dijeron sus nombres?- dijo Tea.  
  
-Pues el Mago Oscuro se llama Mahado y la Chica Maga Oscura se llama Mana- dijo Yugi.  
  
-Tienen unos buenos nombres- dijo Tea sonriendo -¿Y crees que si los llamas ahora puedas evitar que peleen?, digo, Zeros no esta aquí, así que no creo que se enfaden- dijo Tea.  
  
-Tal vez, creo que lo intentare- dijo Yugi mientras sacaba ambas cartas de su deck y pasándole una a Tea.  
  
-¿Para que me das la carta de la CMO Yugi?- pregunto Tea.  
  
-Es que quisiera que tu fueras quien la llamara- dijo Yugi algo sonrojado. Tea le sonrió mientras levantaba la carta de la CMO.  
  
-Que bueno que traje el SHDM verdad Yugi- dijo Tea mientras encendía su sistema y ponía la carta en su lugar -¡Invoco a la CMO!- dijo Tea mientras aparecía la CMO.  
  
-¡Y yo invoco a el Mago Oscuro!- dijo Yugi mientras que el Mago Oscuro aparecía.  
  
-Faraón- dijo Mahado inclinándose frente a Yugi.  
  
-E... no tienes que inclinarte Mahado- dijo Yugi avergonzado.  
  
-¡Hola!- dijo Mana alegremente mientras saludaba a Yugi y a Tea.  
  
-¡Hola!- dijo Tea sonriéndole.  
  
-¡Mana!, ¡Debes mostrar mas respeto frente al faraón!- dijo Mahado enfadado. Mana solo le miro mientras le sacaba la lengua.  
  
-Ya dije que no es necesario- dijo Yugi mientras reía nerviosamente.  
  
-Vaya, parece que el Espadachín de la Flama tenia razón- dijo Tea sonriendo, Yugi, Mahado y Mana le miraron -¡En serio que parecen una pareja de casados!- dijo Tea riendo, Yugi también soltó un discreta risa mientras que Mana y Mahado se sonrojaron.  
  
-Ese Shack otra vez con sus impertinencias- dijo Mahado aun sonrojado.  
  
-¿Y para que nos llamaron?- pregunto Mana.  
  
-Pues... la verdad no hay una razón- dijo Yugi apenado.  
  
-Solo queríamos conocerlos- dijo Tea -Aunque puedo notar que son bastante agradables- dijo Tea sonriéndoles.  
  
-Que detalle- dijo Mana devolviéndole la sonrisa, de pronto miro a Tea fijamente.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Tea extrañada.  
  
-Esa ropa, ¿están en una cita?- dijo Mana mirándole con algo de malicia. Tea y Yugi se sonrojaron.  
  
-¡Mana no seas indiscreta!- dijo Mahado -Faraón, señorita, perdonen a mi compañera- dijo Mahado.  
  
-No se preocupen- dijo Yugi aun sonrojado -Además, estamos en un festival no en una cita.  
  
-¿Un festival?- dijo Mana mientras le brillaban los ojos.  
  
-O no, no me gusta esa mirada en Mana- dijo Mahado mientras que Yugi y Tea le miraron.  
  
-¡Quiero ir yo también!- dijo Mana mientras miraba a Mahado con unos ojos de borrego a medio morir.  
  
-Ya me temía esto- dijo Mahado sonrojado y suspirando mientras que Yugi y Tea le miraron con pena ajena, Mana seguía insistiéndole.  
  
-¡Anda di que si, anda!- le dijo Mana a Mahado pero este solo le miro.  
  
-Eso solo puede decidirlo el faraón- dijo Mahado, Yugi sudo frío, y con razón, ya que apenas Mana escucho eso, empezó a insistirle a Yugi mientras que Mahado suspiraba de alivio.  
  
-Claro que puedes venir- dijo Tea antes de que Mana pudiera decir mas.  
  
-¿En serio?- pregunto Mana con ilusión. Tea y Yugi asintieron.  
  
-Tu también puedes venir Mahado- dijo Yugi, mientras que Mahado asintió.  
  
-¡Entonces al festival!- dijo Mana alegremente.  
  
-Oye Tea- dijo Yugi en vos baja.  
  
-¿Qué pasa Yugi?- pregunto Tea.  
  
-¿Tu crees que sea buena idea que vayan vestidos de esa manera?- dijo Yugi preocupado.  
  
-No te preocupes, sus trajes pasaran fácilmente desapercibidos en este mundo, de todos modos, ya viste como visten los hechiceros en este mundo- dijo Tea sonriendo. Mahado se les acerco.  
  
-Espero que no se arrepienta Faraón, no sabe como se comporta ella cada ves que esta en una fiesta o festival- dijo Mahado siguiendo a Mana la cual se les había adelantado.  
  
-Parece que la conoce muy bien- le dijo Tea a Yugi.  
  
-Creo que será mejor que Yami este vigilando, solo por si las dudas- dijo Yugi pensando.  
  
-Bueno, creo que el también merece divertirse- dijo Tea mirando a Yugi, este volvió a sonrojarse -Creo que mejor los alcanzamos, no vaya a ser que se metan en problemas- dijo Tea mientras que iba tras ellos. Yugi sonrió y también fue.  
  
Continuara...  
  
Este capitulo esta corto, igual que otros, pero no desesperen, ya me falta poco para terminar este fic, lo que ocurre es que ya se alargo bastante y pues la verdad, ya se me ocurrió que es mejor idea hacerlo por partes, es solo que quiero involucrar mas cosas a la historia, y la verdad es que ya me estoy trabando un poco, en fin. La actitud de Mana la puse algo infantil, por que me pareció un poco mas fácil para la historia, además de otras muchas razones. Es cierto que últimamente no sale la historia como quiero, o como me lo han pedido, pero es que tengo que compartir maquina y eso me impide poder trabajar a gusto, aun así, espero que les siga agradando la historia. Agradezco a Suisei Lady Dragon, a Anto-Chan y a Ryu Mari por sus reviews y su apoyo para la historia.  
  
Dudas, criticas y ayuda a Barry_Burton3000@yahoo.com.mx  
  
Hasta Luego 


	14. Planes e ideas

EL HECHIZO DEL DUELO  
Por Gabe Logan.  
Slayers es propiedad de Hajime Kanzaka y Rui Araizumi.  
Yu-Gi-OH! es propiedad de Kasuki Takahashi.  
  
Capitulo 13: Planes e ideas.  
  
Ya era cerca de la medianoche. Luna se había tomado un pequeño descanso del ajetreado día de festival, y eso que aun no terminaba, ahora se dedicaba a revisar el texto que Lina había usado para traer a Yugi y sus amigos a su mundo, además de analizar lo que Yugi le había comentado acerca de lo que había hecho Bakura. De pronto se levanto dando una palmada.  
  
-¡Lo tengo!- dijo Luna -¡Ya se como regresar a esos chicos a su mundo!- dijo Luna mientras se dirigía a buscar a Yugi y a los demás.  
  
En otro lado.  
  
-¡Delicioso!- dijo Mana mientras bebía una copa de vino -¡Otra por favor!- dijo Mana al encargado.  
  
-No deberías beber Mana- dijo Mahado reprendiéndola -Ya sabes que no estas acostumbrada al alcohol.  
  
-¡O vamos, no seas aguado!- dijo Mana ya algo tomada -¿Por qué no dejas de ser tan serio aunque sea por un día y te diviertes?- dijo Mana sonriéndole.  
  
-No gracias, alguien debe de mantener la cordura- dijo Mahado algo sonrojado. Mana solo sonrió.  
  
-¡Otra!- dijo Mana al encargado, mientras que Mahado solo suspiraba de resignación.  
  
Tea y Yugi solo observaban la escena con pena ajena, ya le habían informado a los demás, aunque pareciera no haberles importado mucho, Seto se dedicaba a jugar naipes con varios de los hombres del pueblo, a los que ya había dejado prácticamente en bancarrota, Mokuba solo le animaba, Tristan y Serenity charlaban, Nagha se dedicaba a vaciar cuanta botella de vino pudiese, Filia bebía algo de te, mientras que Bakura solo les observaba sonriendo. En cuanto a Zeros, pues el se dedicaba a causar algo de alboroto entre la gente, Amelia prácticamente estaba obligando a Zelgadis a bailar, aunque este tampoco ponía mucha resistencia que digamos, y en cuanto a Joey y Mai, pues, después de haber comido ambos bebieron un poco de vino, unas dos o tres botellas, y ahora bailaban bastante pegaditos, lo que hacía que ante los ojos de los pobladores parecieran cualquier pareja de enamorados, aunque muchos de los hombres envidiaban a Joey por su suerte.  
  
-¿Oye Yugi?- dijo Tea, Yugi volteo a verla.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre?- dijo Yugi.  
  
-¿Por qué Yami no quiso salir a divertirse?- dijo Tea. Yugi solo suspiro.  
  
-Es por que dice que si sale, Mahado no podría divertirse a sus anchas- dijo Yugi con una sonrisa, Tea solo emitió una pequeña risa.  
  
-Veo que aprecia bastante a sus cartas- dijo Tea sonriendo. Yugi solo asintió.  
  
Mientras tanto con Mai y Joey...  
  
-¡Vaya Joseph!- dijo Mai sonriendo -¡No sabia que supieses bailar tan bien!- dijo Mai.  
  
-Hay bastantes cosas de mi que aun no conoces Mai- dijo Joey seductoramente. Mai solo sonrío.  
  
-¿Y crees que podrías enseñarme algunas de esas "cosas"?- respondió Mai con una sonrisa.  
  
-Eso seria un placer querida Mai- dijo Joey sonriéndole mientras le miraba fijamente. Mai le devolvió la sonrisa.  
  
-¿Y por que no regresamos al bar?- dijo Mai con una mirada seductora, Joey asintió.  
  
-¿Por qué no?- dijo Joey sonriendo mientras tomaba a Mai de la cintura.  
  
-¿Sabias que te ves bastante apuesto cuando te comportas así?- dijo Mai sonriendo.  
  
-¿Y sabias que tu te ves hermosa cuando sonríes así?- dijo Joey seductoramente, Mai se sonrojo mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Joey.  
  
En las mesas de juego...  
  
-¡Tres reyes!- dijo un hombre.  
  
-¡Rayos, paso!- dijo otro hombre, el anterior sonrío, pero de pronto Seto hizo una señal con la mano.  
  
-Mira y llora- dijo Seto mostrando sus cartas -4 ases, creo que gane, otra vez- dijo Seto tomando el dinero de la mesa.  
  
-¡No!- dijo el hombre -¡Esos eran todos los ahorros del mes!.  
  
-Lastima- dijo Seto -Yo te advertí que jamás podrías ganarme, ahora vete a llorar a otro lado- dijo Seto con tranquilidad mientras que dos hombres se llevaban al perdedor y trataban de consolarle.  
  
-Vaya hermano, jamás pensé que fueras tan bueno jugando Poker- dijo Mokuba.  
  
-Bah, este juego no es nada- dijo Seto sonriendo -Hasta ese inmaduro de Joey podría ganar en esto.  
  
-¿Y piensas seguir jugando?- pregunto Mokuba con interés, pero Seto negó con la cabeza.  
  
-No, ya estoy algo cansado, creo que mejor iré a descansar- dijo Seto -Ya llevo mas de 15,000 oros de todas maneras- dijo Seto, Mokuba solo le miro.  
  
-Hermano, yo quisiera quedarme un poco mas- dijo Mokuba algo desilusionado, pero Seto le sonrío.  
  
-Si tanto lo deseas, ¿Por qué no vas con la hermana del perro de Joey?- dijo Seto con una amabilidad que solo le mostraba a su hermano.  
  
-¿En serio?- dijo Mokuba alegremente.  
  
-Si, pero no tardes- dijo Seto mientras que con tranquilidad tomaba las bolsas con todo el dinero que le había ganado a los pobladores de Zefilia, y se retiraba al bar / casa de Luna.  
  
Con Nagha, Filia y Bakura.  
  
-Sabesh, tu me caesh muy bien- dijo una bastante tomada Nagha a Filia, la cual solo le sonreía nerviosamente, aunque ella también había bebido un poco.  
  
-Creo que ya no debería seguir tomando señorita Nagha- dijo Bakura mientras trataba infructuosamente de quitarle a Nagha el jarrón con licor.  
  
-¡Oh, vamos!, ¡No sheash aguado Bakurita!- dijo Nagha con algo de suplica -¡Shi la vida es para drishfrutarse mientras she esh joven!- dijo Nagha mientras que Bakura solo le miraba con preocupación.  
  
-Yo creo que el joven Bakura tiene razón- dijo Filia con calma -Si sigue tomando así podría enfermar gravemente.  
  
-Es cierto- dijo Bakura preocupado -Será mejor que la lleve a el bar de la señorita Luna para que descanse- dijo Bakura, pero Nagha se negó.  
  
-¡Shi estoy bien!- dijo Nagha -¡Unash cuantas copash no me mataran!- dijo Nagha antes de caer dormida en la mesa. Bakura y Filia le miraron.  
  
-Será mejor que la lleve a dormir- dijo Bakura levantando a Nagha.  
  
-Yo te ayudo- dijo Filia, ya que había notado que Bakura apenas y podía cargar a Nagha.  
  
-Gracias- dijo Bakura sonriendo, mientras que entre los dos llevaban a Nagha a la habitación que Luna les había asignado en el bar.  
  
Volviendo con Tea y Yugi...  
  
-¿Y que te a parecido el festival hasta ahora Yugi?- dijo Tea sonriendo.  
  
-Bastante agradable- dijo Yugi sonriéndole -Y parece que Mahado y Mana lo estan disfrutando también- dijo Yugi mirando hacia donde estaban Mahado y Mana, quienes al parecer ya estaban peleando de nuevo.  
  
-Sabes Yugi, este viaje me a hecho pensar- dijo Tea de repente. Yugi le miro extrañado.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Yugi.  
  
-Nada, es solo que en estos momentos me siento bastante contenta- dijo Tea sonriendo, Yugi le miro.  
  
-¿En serio?- dijo Yugi -¿Y por que?  
  
-Es por que estas a mi lado- dijo Tea sonriendo algo sonrojada, Yugi se sonrojo.  
  
-Tea...- dijo Yugi sonrojado, Tea le miro igual de sonrojada, Yugi le tomo las manos-Yo... yo... quisiera decirte que tu... tu... -trataba de decir Yugi, cuando de pronto apareció un Seto bastante sorprendido frente a ellos, Yugi y Tea le miraron extrañados pero este solo fue con uno de los cantineros.  
  
-Deme el vino mas fuerte que tenga- dijo Seto al hombre, el cual solo le miro extrañado, pero se dispuso a atenderlo, Yugi decidió ir a ver que era lo que pasaba, pero Tea decidió ir con el, ya que conociendo a Seto, tal vez iniciaría una pelea antes de decirles que era lo que le había sorprendido.  
  
-¿Kaiba que ocurre?- pregunto Yugi extrañado. Seto solo le miro.  
  
-No me lo creerías si te lo dijera- dijo Seto mientras bebía el vaso de vino que le dio el cantinero.  
  
-¿Y ahora?- dijo Tea extrañada, Yugi solo hizo un gesto mientras que Seto bebía.  
  
-Creo que a partir de ahora tendré otra visión de Joey- dijo Seto mientras sorbía otro poco de vino. Yugi y Tea le vieron con extrañeza.  
  
-Soy yo o Kaiba llamo a Joey por su nombre- dijo Yugi sorprendido.  
  
-Nop, Kaiba si lo llamo por su nombre- dijo Tea igual de sorprendida.  
  
-Por cierto- dijo Seto de pronto -Si ven a Mokuba o a los demás, díganles que no vayan a la habitación de los hombres que nos asigno Luna, o de lo contrario se llevaran una sorpresa, una gran sorpresa- dijo Seto mientras bebía nuevamente.  
  
-¿Y ahora a que se referirá Kaiba?- dijo Tea extrañada.  
  
-No lo se, pero creo que será mejor hablar con los chicos- dijo Yugi.  
  
-¿Y que pasara con ellos?- dijo Tea señalando a Mana y Mahado.  
  
-¡Anda, vamos a bailar!- dijo Mana jalando a Mahado, el cual estaba mas rojo que nada.  
  
-¡Eh, Mana, es que... pues... este... yo!- dijo un sonrojado Mahado, que solo pensaba en salir de allí lo mas pronto posible. De pronto se escucho la voz de Yugi.  
  
-¡Mana, Mahado!- se escucho a Yugi, ambos voltearon a verle -¡Voy a buscar a los demás chicos!, ¡Se quedan solos!- dijo Yugi mientras se retiraba junto con Tea.  
  
-¡Claro!- dijo Mana con alegría mientras que Mahado le miraba con resignación.  
  
-No se vayan...- dijo Mahado susurrando y con sendos lagrimones en los ojos. Mientras que Mana seguía jalándolo a bailar.  
  
-Crees que este bien que los dejes solos- dijo Tea preocupada.  
  
-Si, además, no creo que pase nada malo- dijo Yugi sonriendo.  
  
-Eso espero- dijo Tea con algo de incredulidad.  
  
Volviendo con Bakura y Filia, ya ambos habían dejado a una inconsciente Nagha en la cama. Ambos acababan de salir del cuarto.  
  
-¿Cree que este bien?- dijo Bakura preocupado. Filia le sonrió.  
  
-No se preocupe- dijo Filia -La señorita Nagha es mas resistente de lo que aparenta- dijo Filia, Bakura suspiro aliviado.  
  
-Que bueno- dijo Bakura con alivio. De pronto ambos escucharon sonidos muy extraños provenientes del cuarto que Luna les había asignado a los chicos.  
  
-¿Qué será ese ruido?- dijo Filia con extrañeza.  
  
-Ni idea, pero parece provenir del cuarto contiguo- dijo Bakura mientras se acercaba a la puerta. Pero Filia le detuvo.  
  
-Espera, creo que será mejor que escuchemos- dijo Filia, pero Bakura abrió la puerta sin mas ni mas. Para después volver a cerrarla mientras que solo tenia una expresión de sorpresa.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Filia, ya que como Bakura cerro la puerta muy pronto, Filia no pudo ver nada.  
  
-Creo que el hechizo de la señorita Luna no pudo prever esto- dijo Bakura mientras que se retiraba llevándose a una confundida Filia.  
  
-¿Pero que había haya adentro?- dijo Filia enfadada.  
  
-Créeme, no querrás saberlo- dijo Bakura, mientras que Filia solo le miro con extrañeza.  
  
CONTINUARA:  
  
Aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, igual de corto que los anteriores, pero ya saben lo difícil que es escribir cuando se comparte una maquina, y mas siendo un universitario a punto de hacer el servicio de carrera. En fin, espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado, aunque deje algunas dudas, ¿Qué es lo que habrán visto Seto y Bakura para estar en ese estado de sorpresa?, ¿Qué es lo que están haciendo Mai y Joey?, ¿Podrá Mahado escapar a Mana?, ¿Dejare de hacer capítulos tan cortos?, ¿Algún día mi cerebro podrá idear algo nuevo?. En fin, dejémonos de divagaciones y espero que puedan leer el siguiente capitulo, que ya esta mas cerca del final. Gracias a Anto-chan, Suisei Lady Dragon, Zero Asakura y a Ryu-Mary por sus reviews.  
  
Dudas, criticas y ayuda a barry_burton3000@yahoo.com.mx  
  
Hasta luego. 


	15. Sucesos

EL HECHIZO DEL DUELO  
Por Gabe Logan.  
Slayers es propiedad de Hajime Kanzaka y Rui Araizumi.  
Yu-Gi-OH! es propiedad de Kasuki Takahashi.  
  
Capitulo 14: Sucesos y viajes.  
  
El sol se hallaba en su plenitud. Era un día hermoso, aunque muchos, tal ves no serian capaces de pensar que ese día era bello. En el cuarto de los chicos, Joey despertaba con una profunda resaca, las cortinas no estaban corridas, por lo que el sol entraba con toda su intensidad, Joey se toco la cabeza, aparte de la resaca se sentía mareado.  
  
-¡Auch!- se quejo Joey mientras se sujetaba la cabeza -¡Mi cabeza!, creo que será mejor no volver a beber en mi vida- dijo Joey, de pronto cayo en cuenta que se encontraba semidesnudo (aunque la verdad solo tenia la sabana encima) -¡Pero que rayos!- dijo Joey asombrado, cuando de pronto escucho un pequeño quejido y pudo notar un bulto justo a su lado totalmente cubierto con la sabana, Joey sudo frió y levanto las sabanas -¡Mai!- dijo Joey totalmente impresionado. Mai se despertó, aunque se le notaba adormilada.  
  
-A, otra ves ese sueño- dijo Mai sonriendo adormilada mientras tacaba la cara de un sorprendido Joey, para darse cuenta que no estaba soñando. Mai abrió los ojos de la sorpresa.  
  
¡PLAFT!, fue el único sonido que se escucho, para después mostrar a un Joey con la marca de la mano de Mai en su rostro, el cual seguía mostrando sorpresa.  
  
-¡Joseph Wheeler!, ¡Que rayos haces en...!- dijo Mai enfadada, pero de pronto miro alrededor -¿...Tu cuarto?.  
  
-Mai ¿podrías ponerte la cobija?- dijo Joey apenado mientras que se cubría los ojos. Mai solo se observo, para darse cuenta que estaba completamente desnuda.  
  
-¡Hentai!- dijo Mai sonrojada mientras se ponía la sabana, con lo que, al tirar de ella dejo a Joey frente a ella en las mismas condiciones que ella tenia antes. Joey estaba igual de sonrojado y solo atino a tomar otra sabana y cubrirse.  
  
El ambiente era tenso, ya que no se necesitaba ser un científico nuclear para saber que es lo que había pasado. Tanto Joey como Mai estaban totalmente sonrojados y avergonzados, ninguno se atrevía a hablar, ya que ambos sabían de sobra que la responsabilidad era de ambos. Por fin Joey se atrevió a hablar.  
  
-Eh... Mai... este... yo- balbuceaba Joey, Mai solo le miraba, cuando de pronto se abrió la puerta, entrando una Nagha con una resaca peor que la de ellos.  
  
-¿Qué es todo ese escándalo?- dijo Nagha aun con el vestido de la noche anterior -¿Qué no ven que hay gente que trata de...?- dijo Nagha pero se callo al ver el estado de ambos –Eh... ¿Creo que interrumpo verdad?- dijo Nagha sonrojada –No se preocupen ustedes sigan- dijo Nagha saliendo del cuarto.  
  
Joey y Mai solo le miraron avergonzados.  
  
-Creo que seria mejor vestirnos- dijo Mai sonrojada.  
  
-Si... tienes razón- dijo Joey mientras que empezaba a recoger su ropa, Mai hacia lo mismo, aunque de ves en cuando ambos lanzaban una mirada fugas hacia donde estaba el otro.  
  
Momentos antes...  
  
El bar de Luna estaba hecho un completo desastre, mesas rotas, sillas destrozadas, botellas tiradas o hechas polvo, ventanas rotas, en fin, un desastre total. Luna y Lina (la cual estuvo toda la noche atendiendo a los clientes, siendo "ayudada" por Gourry, y esta entre comillas, por que mas que ayudar, el ocasionaba mas destrozos), se encontraban limpiando, con algo de ayuda de Zelgadis, Amelia, Filia, Bakura, Tristan y Serenity, Ya que Seto no se encontraba, Mokuba aun se encontraba dormido y ninguno quiso despertarlo, Zeros solo les miraba sonriendo, mientras que Yugi y Tea... resolvían todos los problemas que había causado Mana (Quien por cierto aun no había regresado a su carta).  
  
-Se ve que el festival estuvo interesante- dijo Bakura sonriendo.  
  
-Si, hasta que se armo esa batalla campal- dijo Zeros sonriendo.  
  
-Que de seguro fue tu culpa- dijo Filia con desgana –Cuando menos deberías ayudarnos a limpiar.  
  
-A, pero esta ves no fui el culpable- dijo Zeros –Bueno, no del todo.  
  
-A si, ¿Y quien fue?- dijo Filia con sarcasmo.  
  
-Eso es un gran...- Zeros iba a decir secreto cuando Filia le estrello una pata de las sillas rotas en la cara -¡Ya, ya, no te enojes Fi-chan!- dijo Zeros con la cara roja por el golpe –Se los contare.  
  
FLASHBACK.  
  
El festival se encontraba a plenitud. Aunque ya muchos se encontraban bastante tomados. Mana se había convertido en el foco de atención de la multitud, por su gran atractivo, aunque Mahado ya se encontraba bastante cansado, era cierto que podía ser uno de los magos mas poderosos, pero eso no quitaba que se cansara, especialmente después de que Mana lo hiciese bailar tantas veces que ya le dolía hasta el alma, aunque Mana deseaba seguir bailando.  
  
-¡Anda Mahado!, ¡sigamos bailando!- dijo Mana con unos ojos suplicantes.  
  
-¡Pero si ya hemos bailado bastante!- dijo Mahado en un tono cansado –Mira, por que no descansamos un poco- dijo Mahado tratando de convencerla. Pero Mana solo hizo un puchero.  
  
-¡Lo que pasa es que eres un aburrido!- dijo Mana enojada, Mahado solo suspiro resignado.  
  
-Esta bien tu ganas, bailaremos- dijo Mahado –No debí haberte dejado beber tanto- dijo Mahado en voz baja.  
  
-¡Si!- dijo Mana triunfal mientras lo abrazaba, lo que provoco que Mahado se sonrojara bastante -¡Por eso te quiero tanto!- dijo Mana, lo que provoco una reacción de sorpresa en Mahado, que solo atino a sonrojarse mas.  
  
Mientras ambos comenzaban a bailar, un hombre totalmente borracho choco con Mahado.  
  
-A, disculpe- dijo Mahado cortésmente, pero el hombre prefirió buscarle pelea.  
  
-¡Como que dishculpe!- dijo el borracho -¡Puesh que no ve que tiro mi bebida!- dijo el borracho señalando un vaso tirado. Mahado solo le miro.  
  
-Ya le dijo que lo disculpase- dijo Mana de pronto. El borracho solo bufo.  
  
-¡Bah, no le rompo la cara solo por estar presente la niña esta!- dijo el borracho, Mahado le miro con sorpresa y enojo, pero Mana solo mostró enojo.  
  
-¡A quien llamo niña!- dijo Mana enfadada.  
  
-¡Puesh aquí no veo otra!- dijo el borracho –Aunque para sher una niña tas muy buena- dijo el borracho lascivamente, Mana iba a golpearalo, pero Mahado se le adelanto, dándole tan tremendo golpe que el borracho solo se estrello contra una mesa.  
  
-Que impertinente- dijo Mahado enfadado mientras que Mana le miro con sorpresa.  
  
-¡Guau!, ¡Eso estuvo genial!- dijo Mana, Mahado le sonrío, cuando alguien toco su hombro. Mahado volteo y vio a otro borracho .  
  
-Eshe era mi amigo- dijo el borracho lanzándole un golpe a Mahado con un palo, Mahado contuvo con relativa facilidad el golpe (hay que recordar que ya estaba bastante cansado), lanzo al borracho contra otra mesa.  
  
-¡Bien hecho!- dijo Mana.  
  
De pronto, los hombres que se encontraban en la mesa que fue destruida se arrojaron enfadados contra Mahado, mientras que los que se encontraban en la segunda mesa, hicieron lo mismo, mientras que otros metiches se arrojaron contra los de la primera mesa, empezando así una tremenda batalla campal, en la que todos iban contra todos, y hasta se olvidaban las amistades. De pronto una silla rompió un vidrio del bar de Luna, con lo que algunos de los comensales salieron a la pelea, la cual rápidamente se extendio al interior del mismo.  
  
Luna estaba atónita, lo que había empezado como una agradable, y provechosa noche de festival, se había convertido en un autentico desastre, y peor aun, pudo notar como Lina y Gourry también se habían metido en la pelea (aunque Lina estaba contenta, ya que con eso se quitaba el estrés de la tarde, y Gourry solo le siguió la corriente). Afuera, Mahado seguía dándose de golpes con todo mundo, cuando noto que se había separado de Mana, Mahado le busco con la mirada preocupado, claro que aun así no había dejado de pelear (Pese a ser una carta también es hombre y a muy pocos les desagrada pelear), y pudo ver que ella... ¡Se había quedado dormida en la barra!, Mahado se enfado, pero se tranquilizo al verle dormida, parecía un ángel, aunque alguien iba a pagar por haberlo metido en ese lió, y decidió desquitarse con el primero que se le atravesara (hay que notar que el no había usado su enorme poder por que sabía que, pese a todo, sus oponentes no eran mas que humanos y no soportarían uno de sus ataques), aunque la verdad, el estaba disfrutando de la pelea.  
  
¿Pero que paso con Yugi y los demás?.  
  
Tristan al ver la pelea, alejo tanto a Serenity como a Mokuba del lugar llevándolos a una plaza, donde se quedaron hasta su termino, Zelgadis y Amelia terminaron en medio de la bronca, por lo que optaron por intervenir (Amelia en nombre de la justicia y Zelgadis... por que le pareció divertido), Zeros empezó a meter cizaña entre los no combatientes y logro que se convirtieran en combatientes, para su entretenimiento, Filia logro alejarse de la zona de pelea, junto con Bakura, aunque el espíritu de Yami Bakura estaba contento de ver todo ese desorden, el buen Seto, después de la sorpresa que se llevo al ver a Joey y a Mai haciendo "cosas", prefirió ir a quedarse a un hotel, de todos modos, tenia bastante dinero para hacerlo. Yugi y Tea estaban asombrados, ambos vieron como Mahado se veía bastante entretenido peleando, aunque ellos aun no se metían en la pelea(estaban en un pequeño jardín).  
  
-Yugi, creo que será mejor que llames a Yami, por que esto ya se salió de control- dijo Tea preocupada, Yugi asintió.  
  
-Si tienes razón, aunque tal vez ni siquiera el pueda parar esto- dijo Yugi mientras que el rompecabezas del milenio brillaba y aparecía Yami, quien miraba la escena sorprendido.  
  
-¡Por Ra!- dijo Yami enfadado -¡Quédate aquí Tea!, ¡Será mejor que acabe con esto!- dijo Yami enfadado mientras iba hacia la pelea.  
  
-Con cuidado- dijo Tea. Yami fue hasta el centro de todo y se subió a una mesa.  
  
-¡Ya basta!- grito Yami con fuerza, y por un momento todos se detuvieron y le miraron extrañados –Por Ra, que acaso no tienen conciencia- dijo Yami enfadado, aunque mas tardo en hablar que...  
  
-¡Buuu!, ¡Aguafiestas!- se escucharon los abucheos de los comensales, y empezaron a arrojarle comida, con lo que lograron que Yami se enfadase aun mas.  
  
-Bien... si eso quieren- dijo Yami enfadado -¡Pues a darle!- dijo Yami entrándole a los trancazos, ante la avergonzada mirada de Tea.  
  
-Esto ira para largo- dijo Tea resignada, mientras veía el desarrollo de la pelea...  
  
FIN FLASHBACK.  
  
-Y eso fue lo que paso- dijo Zeros sonriendo –Aunque no me negaran que fue divertido.  
  
-¡Pero como te atreves a decir que fue divertido!- dijo Filia enfadada -¡Que no ves todo el desorden que hicieron!- dijo Filia.  
  
-Bueno, aunque si fue un poco entretenido- dijo Zelgadis en voz baja.  
  
-¡Tu también Zel!- dijo Amelia sorprendida, Zelgadis solo se sonrojo un poco.  
  
-Ya, ya, calma chicos- dijo Luna de manera conciliadora –Recuerden que debemos tener todo limpio para esta noche- dijo Luna, cuando de pronto pareció notar algo.  
  
-¿Qué pasa señorita Luna?- dijo Bakura extrañado.  
  
-Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Dónde están la señorita Mai y el joven Joey?- dijo Luna, Bakura solo puso una expresión de sorpresa.  
  
-Es cierto, no los he visto desde ayer- dijo Serenity extrañada.  
  
-Y que yo sepa no participaron en la pelea- dijo Amelia, Bakura palideció, al igual que Filia (Bakura ya le había comentado que fue lo que vio).  
  
-Tal ves se fueron a dormir- dijo Tristan –Ya saben como es Joey cuando agarra el sueño, ni un cañón lo despierta- dijo Tristan, aunque sonrió de manera maliciosa –O quizás fueron a quitarle a Joey "ese pequeño defecto"- dijo Tristan Bakura solo le miro.  
  
-"Créeme Tristan, si supieras que estas en lo cierto"- pensó Bakura para si. De pronto noto que Luna se dirigía a las escaleras, Bakura rápidamente se le adelanto y se paro frente a las escaleras.  
  
-Eh... ¿qué hace señorita Luna?- dijo Bakura sonriendo nerviosamente, Luna le miro extrañada.  
  
-Iré a ver si se encuentran en sus cuartos- dijo Luna, Bakura siguió con su sonrisa nervioso.  
  
-Eh... este... yo no creo que estén halla arriba- dijo Bakura nervioso.  
  
-Me huele a gato encerrado- dijo Luna meneando a Bakura, este solo suspiro resignado, pero de pronto vieron bajar a Nagha, ya se había cambiado, pero su expresión era de sorpresa.  
  
-¡Gracia!- dijo Amelia, pero le miro extrañada -¿Qué pasa?- dijo Amelia con algo de preocupación.  
  
-No me creerías si te lo dijera- dijo Nagha –Además, yo no soy la persona que debe decirte- dijo Nagha, todos le miraron extrañados por la respuesta tan rara, de pronto bajo Joey, aunque se veía decaído, lo que extraño los demás decidieron no preguntarle nada, aunque Zeros (que leyó la mente de Joey), Bakura y Filia ya sabían que era lo que lo había puesto así. Un poco después bajo Mai, la cual se veía igual de decaída, aunque todos notaron que ambos estaban bastante desaliñados. Mai vio a Joey y volteo la vista algo sonrojada, yéndose a sentar a uno de los pocos asientos que no había sido destruido, Joey también se sonrojo y apoyo sus manos en la barra evitando mirar a Mai.  
  
-¿Y ahora que les pasa a estos?- dijo Tristan extrañado, aunque Luna solo hizo un gesto, ya se imaginaba que había pasado.  
  
-¿Qué pasa hermano?- dijo Serenity mientras se acercaba a Joey, pero fue detenida por Filia, que solo negó con la cabeza. Serenity le miro extrañada, pero decidió hacerle caso.  
  
La situación se veía tensa, Joey y Mai a ambos extremos de la habitación evitando mirarse, Mokuba, que ya había despertado, pudo notar la atmósfera, por lo que opto por lo sano y se quedo con la boca cerrada.  
  
-"Creo que será mejor que les diga mi idea para que vuelvan a su mundo, tal ves así se alegren un poco"- pensó Luna –"Pero será mejor esperar a que regresen Yugi, Tea y Seto"- pensó Luna.  
  
En un hotel de Zefilia, Seto salía ya bastante mas tranquilo, aunque el sabía que probablemente Joey y Mai se encontrarían confundidos, ya que el se dio cuenta que ambos habían bebido mucho, y que lo hicieron bajo los efectos del alcohol.  
  
-Aun así, me parece increíble- dijo Seto para si, de repente sonrío con sorna –Ese Joey es un maldito afortunado- dijo Seto cuando vio que Yugi pasaba corriendo frente a el, parecía preocupado -¿Y ahora?, creo que será mejor que vaya a ver que es lo que pasa- dijo Seto encaminándose y hacia el bar de Luna.  
  
Mientras tanto, en el bar de Luna la situación seguía igual, tanto Mai como Joey seguían evitando mirarse, y los demás no sabían que decir, aunque Zeros disfrutaba de esa atmósfera de tensión e incertidumbre, algo que lo hacia sentirse de lo mejor.  
  
-He... chicos- dijo Bakura rompiendo el hielo -¿Se encuentran bien?.  
  
-Vaya pregunta- dijo Tristan con sarcasmo.  
  
-Perdón, pero es que es lo único que puedo preguntar- dijo Bakura apenado.  
  
-No te preocupes Bakura- dijo Joey de repente –Estamos bien- dijo Joey, aunque su respuesta no fue muy convincente.  
  
-Eso dilo por ti- dijo Mai algo enfadada, pero Joey se limito a evitarla. Mai iba a hablar cuando Yugi entro apresuradamente a el bar (hay que dar a notar que, como Yami aparece usando el cuerpo de Yugi, este tenia todas las marcas de la pelea de la noche anterior), los demás le miraron extrañados.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre Yugi?- dijo Mokuba.  
  
-Tenemos un pequeño problema- dijo Yugi agitado.  
  
Continuara:  
  
Bien aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, espero les agrade, trate de hacer este capitulo mas largo que los anteriores y creo que lo logre, aun así creo que quedaron dudas como, ¿Los demás averiguaran que es lo que hicieron Joey y Mai en el festiva?, ¿Seto se abra gastado todo el dinero que gano?, ¿Mai y Joey arreglaran sus diferencias?, ¿Cuál será el pequeño problema que menciona Yugi?, ¿Mahado se enojara con Mana?, ¿Dónde esta Tea?. Esperen las respuestas en el próximo capitulo. Ya se acerca el final. Gracias a Anto- Chan, a Suisei Lady Dragon, a Ryu Mary y a Zero Asakura por sus reviews  
  
Barry_Burton3000@yahoo.com.mx  
  
Hasta Luego. 


	16. Un problema

EL HECHIZO DEL DUELO  
Por Gabe Logan.  
Slayers es propiedad de Hajime Kanzaka y Rui Araizumi.  
Yu-Gi-OH! es propiedad de Kasuki Takahashi.  
  
Capitulo 15: Un problema.  
  
Todos miraron a Yugi extrañados.  
  
-¿Qué clase de problema?- pregunto Seto apareciendo detrás de Yugi, este solo pego un respingo del susto.  
  
-Eh... tiene que ver con las cartas- dijo Yugi reponiéndose.  
  
-¿Paso algo con Mana y Mahado?- pregunto Bakura preocupado.  
  
-Si, y puede acarrear problemas- dijo Yugi.  
  
-¿Por qué?, ¿Qué es lo que les pasa?- pregunto Joey, Mai solo seguía mirándolo.  
  
-No pueden volver a sus cartas- dijo Yugi. Todos le miraron sorprendidos –Por eso es que quiero que vengan conmigo, Tea se quedo con ellos, pero también notamos que están perdiendo su fuerza- dijo Yugi.  
  
-Entonces será mejor ir a ver- dijo Luna dirigiéndose a la salida, Yugi asintió y salió seguido por Seto y los demás.  
  
Cuando Joey iba a salir, Mai le sujeto el brazo, Joey volteo a verle, pero Mai seguía vitando que sus ojos entraran en contacto.  
  
-Debemos hablar- dijo Mai secamente, Joey solo le miro.  
  
-Lo se- dijo Joey –Pero no creo que este sea el momento- dijo Joey.  
  
-¿Y cuando será el momento?- dijo Mai viéndolo por primera vez a los ojos, Joey noto que estaban enrojecidos y parecía ser que Mai se soltaría a llorar en cualquier momento.  
  
-No lo se- dijo Joey finalmente, no podía soportar verla así. Mai solo derramo algunas lagrimas.  
  
-Quiero estar sola- dijo Mai mientras salía del bar, pero antes de poder salir Joey le abrazo con fuerza.  
  
-Espera- dijo Joey mientras le abrazaba –No te vayas aun- dijo Joey, Mai estaba sorprendida y sonrojada, ella respondió al abrazo de Joey.  
  
-Tonto... –dijo Mai con ternura.  
  
-Mai yo...- dijo Joey pero Mai le cubrió la boca.  
  
-No necesitas decir nada- dijo Mai mientras le abrazaba. Joey correspondió, aunque no se habían percatado que unos ojos indiscretos les miraban.  
  
-¿Y ahora que con estos?- dijo Tristan en voz baja a Yugi –Primero muy molestos y ahora muy pegaditos- dijo Tristan.  
  
-O déjalos, no ves que se ven bastante contentos- dijo Yugi.  
  
-Bueno, vamos a ir a ver que les pasa a tus cartas, o seguiremos espiando a la parejita- dijo Seto apareciendo tras ellos, tanto Yugi como Tristan se asustaron, pero decidieron hacerle caso.  
  
-E... Kaiba- dijo Yugi de pronto.  
  
-¿Qué quieres?- dijo Seto.  
  
-¿Qué fue lo que viste ayer que te dejo tan sorprendido?- dijo Yugi, Seto solo trago saliva.  
  
-Tu eres aun muy niño para saberlo- dijo Seto, aunque Yugi solo le miro extrañado.  
  
-"¿Pues que habrá visto?"- pensó Yugi extrañado, mientras notaba que Serenity, Filia y Bakura parecían alegres con Joey –"Aunque aun no se que se traen Mai y Joey, Ah... como me gustaría estar así con Tea"- pensó Yugi mientras se sonrojaba, aunque si supiera por que están así tal vez no lo desearía, tanto.  
  
Al llegar a donde se encontraban las mesas en la plaza, pudieron ver a Tea, Mana y Mahado, este último tenia un ojo morado, las ropas algo rotas, aparte de estar bastante sucio. En cuanto a Mana, ella dormía con bastante tranquilidad, Tea se veía preocupada.  
  
-¿Y ahora a ti que te paso?- dijo Tristan viendo a Mahado en tan deplorable estado.  
  
-Eso es lo que me gustaría saber- dijo Mahado mientras sujetaba una alforja con hielos en la cabeza –Desde esta mañana, pude notar como se me hacían estas marcas- dijo Mahado señalando los moretones.  
  
-¿Estas seguro que no pueden regresar a sus cartas Yugi?- pregunto Seto.  
  
-Si, no han podido regresar- dijo Yugi –Pero hay algo aun mas extraño.  
  
-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto Seto, en eso Yugi le mostró las cartas del Dark Magician y de la Dark Magician Girl, ambas cartas estaban normales.  
  
-Es como si ya hubieran regresado- dijo Bakura mirando las cartas (aunque ese era Y. Bakura, quien estaba interesado por el inesperado acontecimiento) –Me pregunto por que será.  
  
-¿Te duele amigo?- dijo Tristan mientras tocaba el moretón que tenia Mahado en su ojo. Este solo dio un respingo de dolor.  
  
-¡Por supuesto que me duele pedazo de animal!- dijo Mahado molesto, lo que sorprendió a todos, especialmente a Mahado -¿Pero por que dije eso?.  
  
-Es solo la verdad- dijo Seto con tranquilidad. Tristan le miro con enfado.  
  
-Ya, ya- dijo Serenity de manera conciliadora, mientras que Tristan solo se quejaba, Luna miro fijamente a Mahado y después a Mana.  
  
-Parece que paso lo que creía- dijo Luna. Todos le miraron extrañados.  
  
-¿A que se refiere señorita Luna?- pregunto Tea.  
  
-Se están convirtiendo en humanos- dijo Luna pensando. Todos estaban sorprendidos.  
  
-¡Que cosa!- dijo Mahado, mientras que Mana se despertaba.  
  
-¡Buenos días!- dijo Mana despertando alegremente, aunque se percato que todos se le quedaron viendo -¿Qué pasa?.  
  
-¿Como esta eso de que se están convirtiendo en humanos?- dijo Yugi extrañado, Mana no entendía de que hablaban.  
  
-Ocurre que estuve analizando el hechizo que Lina uso para traerlos aquí y después de ver como aparecieron sus cartas cuando las invocaron, pude sentir una energía extraña- dijo Luna –Además, parece ser que esos tales artículos del milenio también influyeron.  
  
-¿Y que pasara?- Dijo Mahado algo preocupado, ya que el no sabía que era el ser humano. Mana se veía algo mosqueada.  
  
-¿Alguien tendría la amabilidad de decirme que es lo que pasa?- dijo Mana con algo de enfado.  
  
-A discúlpanos- dijo Tea –Pero tenemos malas noticias.  
  
-¿Qué noticias?- dijo Mana extrañada.  
  
-Ustedes se están volviendo humanos- dijo Tea.  
  
-¿Solo eso?- dijo Mana sin tomarle importancia, aunque de pronto reacciono -¡Que!- dijo Mana sorprendida.  
  
-Me imagine que eso pasaría- dijo Mahado suspirando.  
  
-¿Puedo continuar?- dijo Luna algo molesta.  
  
-Lo siento- dijeron Mana y Mahado al unísono.  
  
-Por el momento creo que lo mas importante es resolver este asunto- dijo Tea -¿Qué haremos señorita Luna?.  
  
-Creo que la única solución para que ellos volvieran a la normalidad sería regresarlos a su mundo- dijo Luna.  
  
-¿Pero como haremos eso hermana?- dijo Lina pensativa.  
  
-Fácil, solo debemos usar tanto el hechizo que uso Lina para traerlos aquí y los Artículos del Milenio de Yugi y de Bakura- dijo Luna con tranquilidad.  
  
-¿Y cree que con eso bastara?- pregunto Y. Bakura.  
  
-Por supuesto, estuve estudiando el hechizo detenidamente y note que puedo llevar a cabo un viaje entre los dos mundos- dijo Luna mientras que todos le miraban sorprendidos.  
  
--¿Y con eso dejaremos de ser humanos?- pregunto Mahado algo alegre, aunque Mana no parecía estar de acuerdo. En eso llegaron tanto Joey como Mai.  
  
-¡Hey chicos!- dijo Joey alegremente, aunque al ver la expresión de los demás se extraño un poco -¿Qué pasa?.  
  
-Será mejor que se los cuente todo- dijo Yugi, aunque Mai y Joey solo se miraron extrañados.  
  
Después de un rato.  
  
-Así que eso paso- dijo Mai pensativa -¿Quién lo diría?.  
  
-¿Así que ya tendremos que volver?- dijo Joey –Bueno, aunque hay que admitir que nos divertimos mucho- dijo Joey mirando a Mai levemente, esta solo le devolvió la mirada.  
  
-Bien, entonces quiero verlos en el templo principal al anochecer- dijo Luna mientras se retiraba.  
  
-¿En serio debemos irnos tan pronto?- dijo Mana algo triste, Mahado le miro extrañado –Yo no le veo nada malo a ser un humano por un tiempo mas- dijo Mana, lo que dejo a Mahado extrañado.  
  
-¿A que te refieres?- dijo Mahado, pero Mana nego con la cabeza.  
  
-No, nada- dijo Mana mientras bajaba de la barra en donde estuvo dormida.  
  
-Mana...- dijo Mahado extrañado. Tea se le acerco a Yugi.  
  
-Parece que fueron unas vacaciones cortas- dijo Tea algo desanimada.  
  
-Si- dijo Yugi mientras se sobaba el ojo morado.  
  
-Veo que aun te duele- dijo Tea mirándole.  
  
-Ya no tanto, aunque por lo visto Yami si que se divirtió- dijo Yugi sonriendo.  
  
-Vamos, deja que te cure ese ojo- dijo Tea mientras le tomaba de las manos, Yugi se sonrojo y dejo que lo llevara.  
  
-"Bah, fueron unas vacaciones cortas, aunque creo que tengo una idea que me ayudara a conseguir el rompecabezas del Milenio"- pensó Y. Bakura mientras le hacía señas a Zeros, este pareció entender mientras sonreía con sorna.  
  
-Joey, tu y yo debemos hablar- dijo Seto, aunque Joey solo le miro extrañado.  
  
-¿De que Kaiba?- dijo Joey extrañado.  
  
-Sobre las acciones y sus consecuencias- dijo Seto, a lo que Joey solo le miro extrañado, hasta que se percato.  
  
-¿Es acaso de lo de ayer?- dijo Joey algo asustado, aunque Mai también lo noto.  
  
-Yo entre al cuarta cuando ustedes estaban en su ya sabes que- dijo Seto. Tanto Mai como Joey se sorprendieron y se sonrojaron, Seto sonrío –No temas, no le diré a nadie, pero aun así, creo que deberemos hablar, aunque sabes, creo que te adquirí un nuevo respeto- dijo Seto retirándose. Mai y Joey se miraron extrañados.  
  
-¿Y ahora que le pasa a este?- dijo Joey extrañado.  
  
-No se, aunque me preocupa lo que dijo- dijo Mai pensando.  
  
-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto Joey.  
  
-Sobre lo de acciones y consecuencias- dijo Mai.  
  
-Bueno pues no sabré nada hasta hablar con el, aunque me sorprendió un poco- dijo Joey pensando. Mai solo le sonrío.  
  
-No eres al único- dijo Mai.  
  
En otro lugar, Y. Bakura y Zeros se encontraban frente a frente.  
  
-¿Entendiste mi plan amigo?- dijo Y. Bakura sonriendo.  
  
-Por supuesto- dijo Zeros –Aunque creo que podrían haber muchos riesgos- dijo Zeros pensando.  
  
-¿Cómo cuales?- dijo Y. Bakura.  
  
-Tal ves no terminemos donde deseamos- dijo Zeros, mientras sonreía –Aunque será divertido.  
  
-Ya lo creo- dijo Y. Bakura mientras se reía.  
  
Continuara.  
  
Es la recta final de este fic. Espero que les agrade, por cierto, como ya había comentado antes, este fic se dividirá por partes, esta es la primera aunque aun no se cuantas partes serán, probablemente me tarde mas en subir los siguientes capítulos a causa de que ya voy a empezar mi servicio en la universidad, espero aun así poder seguir con mi historia lo mas pronto posible, aunque ahora que lo pienso ¿Por qué Mana se vería tan triste?, ¿Qué otros trofeos tendrá Yugi aparte del ojo morado?, ¿De que hablaran Seto y Joey?, ¿Cuál será el plan de Y. Bakura y Zeros?, en fin. Gracias a Anto-chan, Suisei Lady Dragon, Ryu-Mary, Zero asakura y Jennyfer S. Lleneri por sus reviews.  
  
Dudas criticas y ayuda a barry_burton3000@yahoo.com.mx  
  
Hasta luego. 


	17. Un regreso a quien sabe donde

EL HECHIZO DEL DUELO  
Por Gabe Logan.  
Slayers es propiedad de Hajime Kanzaka y Rui Araizumi.  
Yu-Gi-OH! es propiedad de Kasuki Takahashi.  
  
Capitulo 16: Un regreso a quien sabe donde...  
  
Todos se estaban preparando, dentro de algunas horas volverían a su mundo, así que cada quien empezó a prepararse como podía. Seto parecía estar relajado, al parecer el viaje si tuvo una buena influencia en el, Mokuba estaba un poco triste por tener que volver tan pronto, aunque debía admitir que ya extrañaba la tecnología moderna (alias TV.), Serenity platicaba con Amelia y con Tristan, Nagha estaba escuchando el proceso por el cual Luna pensaba llevar a los chicos de vuelta a su mundo junto con Bakura (el bueno) y Filia, Zeros solo les observaba mientras parecía esconder algo entre sus ropas, Mahado estaba buscando a Mana, aun seguía intrigado con el repentino deseo de ella de querer seguir siendo humana, aunque el no sabia que Mana estaba en una plaza mirando al cielo con nostalgia, Yugi y Tea se encontraban caminando cerca de la plaza donde se encontraba Mana. Joey y Mai solo miraban el cielo tranquilamente.  
  
Mientras que Yugi y Tea caminaban, Tea pudo notar a Mana y le miro extrañada.  
  
-Yugi- dijo Tea, Yugi le miro.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Yugi algo extrañado.  
  
-Parece que Mana esta triste- dijo Tea señalando a Mana. Yugi le miro.  
  
-Ya lo creo, será mejor ir a ver que le pasa- dijo Yugi mientras se aproximaba a ella, pero Tea le detuvo.  
  
-No lo se Yugi- dijo Tea deteniéndole -¿Por qué no mejor hablo con ella primero?- dijo Tea, Yugi le miro extrañado, pero algo en su interior le dijo que estaba bien.  
  
-Bueno, yo me adelantare con los demás- dijo Yugi mientras se retiraba –Pero no vayas a tardar por que Luna comenzara con el hechizo para devolvernos a casa en unas horas.  
  
-No te preocupes- dijo Tea sonriéndole mientras que Yugi se sonrojaba un poco y se retiraba, una vez que Yugi se fue Tea se dirigió a donde se hallaba Mana -¡Hey Mana!- dijo Tea sonriéndole.  
  
-¡A, hola señorita Tea!- dijo Mana sonriéndole.  
  
-Dime Tea por favor- dijo Tea mientras se le acercaba –Pareces triste.  
  
-¿En serio?- dijo Mana sonriendo levemente -¿Se me nota tanto?- dijo Mana.  
  
-¿Por qué no me cuentas que es lo que te pasa?- dijo Tea de manera comprensiva.  
  
-Esta bien- dijo Mana mientras se sentaba en una de las bancas de la plaza –Dime ¿Tu harías cualquier cosa por amor?- dijo Mana de pronto, Tea que no se esperaba esa pregunta solo atino a caerse de la banca algo sonrojada.  
  
-¡¿Pero a que te refieres?1- dijo Tea sorprendida. Mana le miro sonriendo.  
  
-Es solo... que no es por causa de los Artículos del Milenio por lo que ni Mahado ni Yo pudimos volver a nuestras cartas- dijo Mana mientras inclinaba su cabeza, Tea le miro extrañada.  
  
-Un momento, si te estoy entendiendo bien...- dijo Tea pensando. Pero Mana le interrumpió.  
  
-Fui yo la que impidió que ambos volviéramos a las cartas- dijo Mana, Tea estaba asombrada.  
  
-¿Pero como lo lograste?- dijo Tea. Mana sonrío levemente.  
  
-No fue tan difícil como crees- dijo Mana –La verdad es que Shack me ayudo en eso.  
  
-¿Shack?, A SI, EL espadachín De Flama- dijo Tea -¿Pero como?.  
  
-El encontró hace tiempo un hechizo que permitía a las cartas volverse humanas- dijo Mana tranquilamente –Pero había un problema.  
  
-¿Cuál?- pregunto Tea.  
  
-Había que conjuntar una serie de elementos, primero se debían combinar cuando menos dos de los Artículos del Milenio, después debían de luchar dos seres de enorme poder y por último ambas cartas debían desear volverse humanas- dijo Mana.  
  
-Comprendo- dijo Tea –Y mas notando el hecho de que todo se cumplió al pie de la letra, aunque a mi Mahado no me pareció muy contento de volverse humano- dijo Tea.  
  
-Ese último requisito lo cumplió ayer durante la pelea- dijo Mana sonriendo.  
  
-¿Pero por que deseaste volverte humana junto con Mahado?- pregunto Tea extrañada, Mana se sonrojo.  
  
-Bueno... es que... dijo Mana balbuceando, Tea le sonrío.  
  
-Veo que te gusta Mahado- dijo Tea con calma, Mana asintió algo sonrojada –Y me imagino que al ser cartas había algún impedimento para que ambos estuviesen juntos- dijo Tea.  
  
-No, no es eso- dijo Mana –La verdad es que fue mas bien por que el es muy serio, en el reino de las sombras él tiene muchas responsabilidades que atender- dijo Mana –Eso lo vuelve frío y distante, yo me di cuenta de ello y es por eso que decidí que lo volvería humano, ya que veo que ustedes no tienen tantas presiones- dijo Mana, aunque Tea solo le miro extrañada.  
  
-Veo que tienes una impresión un poco equivocada de los humanos- dijo Tea –Aunque también veo que lo hiciste por que lo querías, ¿pero no crees que debiste haberle preguntado?- dijo Tea mientras le miraba de manera comprensiva, Mana iba a hablar, pero de pronto se quedo mudo al ver a una esquina, Tea se extraño, así que volteo solo para ver que Mahado les estaba mirando de una manera sorprendida.  
  
-Creo que habrá problemas- fue todo lo que dijo Tea.  
  
Con Joey y Mai, ambos miraban el cielo aun, parecían estar bastante metidos en sus pensamientos. Hasta que Joey rompió el hielo.  
  
-Mai- dijo Joey, Mai volteo a verle.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre Joseph?- dijo Mai, Joey solo trago saliva.  
  
-¿Y ahora que haremos?- dijo Joey, Mai solo le miro extrañada.  
  
-¿De que?- dijo Mai.  
  
-Tu sabes de que hablo- dijo Joey sonrojado, Mai pareció entenderle ya que también se sonrojo.  
  
-No lo se- dijo Mai finalmente –Aunque creo que es algo que arreglaremos cuando volvamos a casa.  
  
-Si, ya lo se, pero...- dijo Joey, Mai le miro.  
  
-¿Qué cosa?- dijo Mai.  
  
-Pues... es que... tu... ¿Quisieras salir conmigo alguna vez?- dijo Joey de pronto mientras se sonrojaba, Mai también se sonrojo, aunque sonreía.  
  
-Claro lindo- dijo Mai, lo que sorprendió a Joey, que solo atino a sonreír como loco, mientras que Mai le miraba.  
  
-Gracias- dijo Joey mientras que Mai descansaba su cabeza en su hombro.  
  
Mientras tanto.  
  
Mana y Tea estaban sorprendidas, aunque Mahado no lo estaba menos, tanto Tea como Mana solo le miraban con algo de temor.  
  
-¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo que estas allí?- dijo Mana algo asustada. Mahado solo puso una expresión de seriedad.  
  
-El suficiente- dijo Mahado con seriedad. Mana y Tea se asustaron.  
  
-Entonces tu...- dijo Tea pero Mahado le interrumpió.  
  
-Lo escuche todo- dijo Mahado. Tea y Mana palidecieron –Señorita Tea- dijo Mahado.  
  
-¿Si?- dijo Tea.  
  
-¿Podría dejarnos solos un momento?- dijo Mahado seriamente.  
  
-Pero...- dijo Tea.  
  
-No, creo que el y yo debemos hablar- dijo Mana acercándose a Mahado.  
  
-¿Estas segura?- dijo Tea con preocupación.  
  
-Si, estaré bien- dijo Mana. Tea iba a objetar, pero la expresión de Mahado le hizo retirarse.  
  
-Estaré cerca- dijo Tea finalmente.  
  
Al irse Tea, Mahado solo miro a Mana, pero su mirada cambio de una seria a una mas comprensiva. Lo que sorprendió a Mana.  
  
-¿Por que no me lo dijiste?- dijo Mahado.  
  
-Por que se que no lo hubieras permitido- dijo Mana.  
  
-Pero que no vez que eso pudo haber traído graves riesgos- dijo Mahado con seriedad.  
  
-Lo se, pero... –Mana empezó a sollozar.  
  
-No llores- dijo Mahado –eso no va contigo- dijo Mahado mientras le limpiaba unas lagrimas.  
  
-Lo lamento- dijo Mana mientras lloraba, Mahado le abrazo levemente.  
  
-Ya, tranquila- dijo Mahado mientras le consolaba. Tea les observaba desde una esquina.  
  
-Creo que me preocupe de mas- dijo Tea para si mientras se iba.  
  
Ya había llegado la hora, Luna había reunido a todos en uno de los templos de Zefilia, todos estaban reunidos mientras que Luna examinaba el libro que con el que Lina había traído a Yugi y sus amigos.  
  
-Creo que debemos comenzar- dijo Luna mientras miraba a todos.  
  
-Espero funcione- dijo Seto mientras miraba a Luna.  
  
-Yugi, para hacer este hechizo necesitare que me prestes tu Rompecabezas del Milenio por un momento- dijo Luna, Yugi asintió. Bakura les miro.  
  
-Me imagino que esto podría servir- dijo Bakura sacando el Ojo del Milenio de entre sus ropas. Lo que nadie había notado es que este era Y. Bakura  
  
-Si, será de utilidad, ¡Lina!- dijo Luna, Lina le miro con algo de temor.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Lina asustada.  
  
-Necesito que tu digas el hechizo conmigo- dijo Luna, Lina solo suspiro mientras asentía.  
  
-Los extrañaremos muchachos- dijo Filia despidiéndose de ellos.  
  
-Si, fue divertido conocerlos- dijo Amelia. Zeros solo sonrío malévolamente mientras sacaba algo de su bolso.  
  
-Espero lleguen con bien- dijo Zeros mientras sutilmente lanzaba un polvo sobre todos, aunque solo Y. Bakura lo noto, sonriendo con malicia.  
  
-Bien chicos, ahora empezaremos con el hechizo, por favor, les suplicamos que no vayan a interrumpirnos- dijo Luna mientras miraba a Lina -¿Lista Lina?.  
  
-Si- dijo Lina. Nagha se acerco a Y. Bakura.  
  
-Fue un placer conocerte Lindo- dijo Nagha sonriéndole, Y. Bakura se sonrojo levemente, aunque no entendía por que.  
  
-Te veré del otro lado- dijo Joey a Mai. Esta solo le sonrío, pero nadie noto que Gourry se estaba quedando dormido, mientras que algunos sentían un leve picor en su nariz.  
  
-Bien empecemos...- dijeron Luna y Lina a la vez.  
  
Yo llamo en el poder de Ceiphied. Con los poderes sagrados. Que permita el viaje entre un lugar y otro. Portal de Viaj...  
  
E igual que la anterior vez... un ronquido de Gourry, distrajo a Lina, Amelia, Filia y Tristan estornudaron al unísono, Yugi bostezo, Mokuba y Zelgadis empezaron a reírse, Seto solo maldijo...  
  
-¡Idiotas!- dijo Luna enfadada -¡Ya echaron a perder el hechizo!- dijo Luna.  
  
De pronto todos notaron como una gran luz salía de los Artículos del Milenio pegándoles a todos sin excepción, de pronto todos vieron una sucesión de imágenes pasando a gran velocidad, una sensación de vértigo se sintió y todos fueron quedando inconscientes mientras que el brillo se incrementaba.  
  
La luz se empezó a desvanecer y todos quedaron inconscientes en una especie de parque, el sol brillaba en el cielo, Luna fue la primera en despertar, se encontraba algo desorientada, ella volteo a ver a Lina quien se encontraba inconsciente al lado de ella.  
  
-Oye, Lina, despierta- dijo Luna suavemente mientras le despertaba. Lina se despertó y pego un respingo al ver a su hermana, la cual solo suspiro.  
  
-¡Lu... Luna!- dijo Lina algo asustada -¿Qué pasa?, ¿Dónde estamos?- dijo Lina mirando a su alrededor.  
  
-Ni idea- dijo Luna, en eso todos los demás comenzaron a despertar.  
  
-Alguien anoto las placas del camión que me atropello- dijo Tristan despertando.  
  
-Ouch, mi cabeza me esta matando- dijo Mahado levantándose –Oye Mana, despierta- dijo Mahado meneándola.  
  
-5 minutos mas mamí- dijo Mana medio dormida, Mahado solo le miro con una gota en la cabeza.  
  
-¿Dónde estamos?- dijeron Yugi y Joey al unísono. Seto solo observo su SHDM ya que noto que se había encendido solo.  
  
-Allá hay un letrero- dijo Tea señalando a un solitario letrero que estaba en un camino pavimentado, Mai, Nagha y Bakura fueron a ver el letrero, Serenity y Mokuba fueron a ver que hacia Seto checando su SHDM.  
  
-¿Qué dice el letrero?- pregunto Yugi.  
  
-Dice "Bienvenidos a la colonia Funbari"- dijo Bakura leyendo el letrero.  
  
-¿Funbari?- dijeron todos a la vez.  
  
-Algo me dice que no estamos donde deberíamos de estar- dijo Mai pensando.  
  
-¿Qué pasa hermano?- dijo Mokuba extrañado. Seto frunció el ceño.  
  
-El reloj del sistema esta adelantado- dijo Seto pensativo.  
  
-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?- dijo Serenity acercándosele.  
  
-El hecho de que tiene un adelanto de un mes entero- dijo Seto –Joey, Yugi, Tea, enciendan sus sistemas- dijo Seto, los tres hicieron lo que Seto les indico, dándose cuenta que todos los aparatos estaban con el reloj adelantado.  
  
-¿Pero que significara esto?- dijo Tea extrañada.  
  
-Hemos perdido un mes de nuestra vida- dijo Luna de pronto.  
  
-Pueden sentir eso- dijo Zelgadis extrañado.  
  
-Si, se pueden sentir una gran cantidad de presencias espirituales- dijo Amelia pensando.  
  
-¡Oh no!- dijo Luna de pronto.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Zeros extrañado.  
  
-El Ojo del Milenio- dijo Luna. Bakura le miro.  
  
-¿Qué con el?- dijo Bakura.  
  
-Desapareció- dijo Luna. Todos le miraron asombrados.  
  
-¡Que!- dijeron todos asombrados.  
  
-Entonces- dijo Bakura pensando.  
  
-Tendremos que buscarlo por este mundo- dijo Luna. Todos se miraron.  
  
-O Dios- dijeron todos a la vez.  
  
FIN Parte Uno.  
  
Notas: Bueno, al fin he llegado al final de la primera parte de este fic, los muchachos no lograron volver y ahora se encuentran en otro mundo junto a los Slayers, en fin ya se imaginaran en donde deben de estar, por cierto, me tardare mas en escribir la siguiente parte ya que me encuentro en el servicio social de la Universidad y no estaré libre si no hasta el 1 de septiembre del presente año, aun así tratare de actualizar todos mis fics. Como adelanto les diré que la siguiente parte se llamara "Entre Shamanes te veras". Gracias a Suisei Lady Dragon, Nayru Duchelle/Dark Angel, Zero Asakura, Jennifer s. Lleneri, y a Anto-chan por sus reviews.  
  
Dudas criticas y ayuda a Barry_Burton3000@yahoo.com.mx  
  
Hasta Luego. 


End file.
